Brittana Was Always On
by Your Brown Eyes
Summary: This is a story of how Brittany and Santana met and how their friendship developed to where they are now - following Glee but focusing on them. Involves lots of sweet lady kisses and more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :), this is a story about how Santana and Brittany first met - leading to how thier friendship developed to where they are now. I do not own Glee etc.**

**Below is my first chapter - it's quite short as it's just the opening to lead you into the story. Please let me know what you think as this is the first fanfic I have ever written :). I will spend a few chapters on the beginning of their friendship but I think I will then skip to Season One of Glee. Because then we can get into the relationship of Brittana!  
><strong>

**Brittana is on. It was always on. And we wantz to get our Brittana on NOW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Santana, Finn and I were just talking about you!"<p>

"Mhmm," Santana Lopez mumbled as she walked to her table in front of Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson.

"Yeah, we were just wondering if you'll ever have any friends," Puck continued.

"What? I have you guys."

"Us boys don't count."

"It is kind of weird that none of the girls even talk to you…" Finn added with a gawky expression spread across his face – which really annoyed Santana.

"That's because I'm the bestest gal at this school!"

"Err, is bestest even a word…?" Finn questioned, his expression remaining. Puck laughed and they high-fived.

"Shut up," Santana grumbled, sitting down.

Santana thought for a moment – it's true she never hung out with the girls in her class but that's just because they were all so fake – even at eight years old. They would change best friends everyday, always talk about boys and Santana didn't need ANY of that. She was always straight-up and kept it real. Instead of giggling about the boys in the corner of the playground, she would be kicking a football with them – and they always wanted _her_ to be on their team. Well, maybe she wouldn't be kicking a football so much as kicking their shins – she was a great tackler, no one had dirty techniques like her. But did the guys not really see her as their friends? Would she always be just a girl to them?

"Time to make a change," she thought. "I'll show them who's popular…"

It was as if by fate that Santana suddenly took notice of Quinn Fabray and Emily Boyle shouting from across the room. Brittany Pierce was on the receiving end, clutching her school bag in her hands.

"Two plus ten isn't rainbows!" spat Emily.

"What are we meant to do now – you've done our homework wrong! All of it!"

Quinn was jabbing at the blonde girl with her index finger.

"You're really stupid, you know. You'll never get through school like that."

Brittany looked as if she was going to cry. She was known to be the dumbest girl in the class but there was something not right about calling her that. Santana had never spoken to Brittany before – not because she didn't like her but because Brittany hung out with the girls at recess and Santana hung out with the boys – but Santana would speak to her now. She took her homework out of her own bag and marched across the room.

"Hey BrittBritt," she said, linking to Brittany's left arm. "Thanks for doing my homework for me, it's perfect." Brittany looked dumbfounded.

"What?" Quinn asked snatching Santana's homework for her and checking through the answers. "You did hers as well?"

"Course she did," Santana replied, taking her homework back. "Oh, I see she did yours wrong. Good one, Britt. You sure know how to show people who's boss." Before Quinn could get another word out, Santana pulled Brittany back across the classroom to her table.

"When did I do your homework?" Brittany asked, putting her bag down.

"It doesn't matter," Santana said, sitting down. "But thank you anyway." As if just realising what Santana had done for her, Brittany smiled – and for the first time in her life, Santana genuinely smiled back.

Yep, fate had sure lent a hand. Santana grimaced and stuck her tongue out at Puck and Finn – see, she could make friends!


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning class," Mrs Garnet called, walking into the room. Brittany sat next to Santana and took out her pencil case. It was in the shape of a sheep. Santana took out hers – it was transparent and plastic – nothing in comparison to Brittany's. Her pencils were beautifully sharpened whilst most of Santana's were blunt and chewed at the end. Santana edged her pencil case slightly away.

"Good morning, Mrs Garnet. Good morning, everyone," Brittany recited with the class, breaking Santana thoughts.

"Since parents evening is approaching we are going to spend today creating some beautiful artwork to display on the walls," explained Mrs Garnet placing a piece of paper on each desk. The paper was a printed design of a farm, consisting of a farmer surrounded by animals, waving out of the page. Santana rolled her eyes; it was so cheesy. Brittany must've been excited though as her hands starting drumming against the table.

Mrs Garnet sat at the teacher's desk at the front of the class and starting reading a book on post-traumatic stress (of course that's what she's doing - it is Glee after all). The class started colouring their pictures in silence.

Brittany immediately grabbed a yellow pencil and started colouring in the sun. Santana watched her for a moment, she would frequently colour outside of the lines but Santana didn't suppose it mattered – shouldn't the sun have beams coming out of it anyway?

Santana took a pink pencil out of her case and started lightly colouring in a pig. She thought of Puck and grinned. Brittany suddenly ceased colouring in the sun and started to colour in one of her pigs in the same colour she was using before… yellow. Santana noticed this and gave Brittany a confused look. It was the kind of look she would often give Brittany from now on if she did or said something peculiar. Santana didn't question it though. At least she was colouring between the lines better now.

Mrs Garnet was now walking round the class, making sure everyone was getting on with their work. She would frequently nod and encourage the children. But she paused at Brittany.

"Brittany, aren't pigs pink?" she questioned. "Why are you colouring them in yellow?"

"Yellow's my favourite colour," Brittany replied simply.

"Well perhaps try a few more colours," Mrs Garnet suggested. She continued walking around the room.

"I wish everything could be yellow," Brittany added, thinking out loud.

Santana then adopted her next facial expression she would always give Brittany throughout their friendship. It was a warm and loving smile – Santana couldn't help it; the thought of everything being bright and yellow in the world was lovely. Maybe Brittany wasn't stupid - maybe she just had a beautiful outlook on things...

"That's silly," Santana heard Puck snort from behind them. "Why would you want everything to be yellow?" Brittany turned around on her chair and starred at him.

"To make people smile. The sun is yellow and it's always smiling."

"You know the sun doesn't actually have a face though, right?" Puck asked.

"Yeah it does…" Brittany lifted up the picture of the farmyard. She was right – the sun had a black pair of shades on and a smile across its face.

"Well only in pictures then," Puck said.

"He's right," Finn added.

"How do you know?" Brittany asked. "The sun's too bright for you to look at." Puck paused for a second. Santana smiled again.

"And I thought Puck was stupid…" Finn muttered. Puck punched him lightly in the arm. Brittany's face saddened.

"Don't call Brittany stupid," Santana snapped, turning around on her chair and drawing a pink line down Finn's and Puck's piece of paper.

"Miss!" they both protested but Mrs Garnet was now back at the front of the class, ignoring them in favour of her book. Santana grinned and turned back round.

"Thanks," Brittany beamed at Santana who returned the smile. How many times had she smiled today? Totally out of character. Maybe it was time to leave playing with the boys for Brittany (yeah I know what you guys are thinking), especially if they didn't really think of her as their friend…

"No problem," Santana replied. "What are best friends for?"

Brittany smiled at the mention of best friends and took Santana's right hand in her left. She squeezed it tightly and didn't let go as she returned to colouring in her picture yellow.

Santana looked down to their hands together and felt her heart race. Not only had Brittany accepted becoming Santana's best friend but she had seemed excited about it. Santana had actually found someone who wanted to befriend her instead of being forced.

Santana knew she needed her right hand back to finish her colouring but she couldn't seem to bring herself to sever the contact between her and her new best friend, Brittany. Instead she picked up her pink pencil in her left hand and coloured in with that.

It was much harder to stay in between lines but from now on Santana would always be the girl who struggled colouring in with her left as she refused to let go with her right. And when Mrs Garnet would eventually ask why she wouldn't use her right, she would reply, "But then how would I hold onto Brittany?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :), next chapter follows directly on!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I don't know the American equivalent, 'tuck shops' are sweet shops in schools. Normally consisting of a few boxes of sweets being sold by one of the dinner ladies at break times. And you refer to the money you use to pay for the sweets as 'tuck money'. Is this just an English custom?**

* * *

><p>At half ten the bell rang signalling it was time for break. The class immediately abandoned their colouring as Mrs Garnet instructed them to line up at the door in alphabetical order. However Brittany, forgetting this, queued next to Santana – their hands still linked.<p>

"Brittany, your last name is Pierce," Mrs Garnet said. "You should be further down the line in front of Noah Puckerman, you know that."

Brittany let go of Santana's hand and moved to her correct place in the line. A few kids laughed as she past but Santana didn't – her hand actually felt cold now. She had never felt the feeling of being alone before but she suddenly had a taste of it as she was hit by the cool breeze of Brittany walking away. Already she was beginning to understand what she had been missing.

Santana waited for Brittany in the playground and was greeted by the girl bounding up to her, taking her hand and immediately dragging her to play on the climbing frame. They climbed right up to the top – Santana making sure to hit everyone else off at the same time - and let their feet dangle. Santana felt safe up here even though for eight years old it was quite high – she had never liked heights – but now she felt like they were queens of the playground watching their subjects. She noticed Puck and the other boys playing football but her gaze didn't linger; she didn't even have her usual urge to join them.

"What does being your best friend mean?" Brittany wondered.

Santana turned to Brittany and accepted the random topic of conversation. It had taken her off guard.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do I have to give you my tuck money everyday?" Brittany asked.

"You have tuck money?" Santana suddenly felt a sting of jealousy as Brittany took a silver dime out of her dress pocket and held it out proudly.

"My mum gives me this much everyday," she said. "Does your mum not give you any?"

Santana felt her hand twitch to take the money off Brittany but quickly gripped harder of the climbing fence instead.

"No," she replied solemnly.

"So, since you're my best friend does that mean you are going to take mine?"

"Of course not," Santana said. "Best friends don't have to give each other anything. That money is yours, you keep it." Brittany returned the coin to her pocket.

"Well do I have to do your homework every night?" she asked. "Quinn and Emily said if I wanted to be their best friend then I had to give them my tuck money every day and do their homework." Santana started to feel annoyed – not by Brittany but by how unfair Quinn and Emily had been to her.

"They didn't want a best friend, they wanted a slave," Santana explained. "But I don't want a slave, I want a best friend."

"Then what do I have to do?"

"Nothing. Best friends hang out everyday at school. They share everything and make each other laugh."

"Do I make you laugh?" There was a nervous edge to Brittany's voice.

"Only in a good way," Santana replied. "You make my world yellow."

Brittany immediately took Santana's hand in her own and squeezed it tight. She looked out across the playground.

"I've never had a best friend before," Santana said shyly. Why did she admit that? The thought had just slipped out. She could feel her cheeks burning red, not that you would have been able to notice…

"I like being your best friend," Brittany replied. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Santana found herself back in class continuing her colouring in of the farmyard. Except this time she was hungry.<p>

"If I had tuck money I would have so got my eating on at break," she thought. She looked over to Brittany who was colouring a cow in yellow. Santana continued to colour her grass in green when the lead fell out of the pencil.

"Damn," she said quietly. It was the only bad word she knew – and she used it frequently because of that. She did come from Lima Heights after all.

Santana checked her pencil case but couldn't find a sharpener. She frowned; she had finished colouring in the pigs but it was only her pink pencil that wasn't blunt! She put her head in her hand and simply decided she would spend the rest of the lesson before lunch daydreaming. She was hoping for sausage and mash…

Brittany noticed the absence of Santana working and saw her blunt pencils. She fished her pencil sharpener out of her pencil case and instead of handing it to Santana, started to sharpen Santana's green pencil herself. She then started to sharpen the rest of them as well. Santana smiled, looking down at the table and tucking her hair behind hers ears as Brittany handed her the green pencil. She was about to continue colouring the grass when she noticed Puck ripping up bits of paper, screwing them into small balls and flicking them at Brittany's head. How long had he been doing that for? Santana should've noticed sooner. Luckily Brittany still hadn't noticed – she was distracted by the fact her own paper was now covered in pencil sharpenings. Santana picked up the paper and wiped the sharpenings off it onto Puck's work. She then proceeded to blow the small bits into his face. Puck's hand covered his eyes and he called out to the teacher. She ignored him once again.

Santana, feeling very pleased with herself, returned Brittany's paper to her and slowly picked the bits of paper out of her hair. Brittany's blonde hair was so soft running through her fingers. She wondered what type of conditioner she used.

Brittany, now colouring in the chickens, still hadn't noticed what Puck had been doing. Santana was pleased about this but also the fact it meant Brittany didn't mind her running her hands through her hair.

Suddenly the bell rung signalling it was lunch time. Santana had forgotten how hungry she was. She leapt out of her chair with Brittany and again queued in alphabetical order by the door – except this time she queued behind Brittany.

"Shouldn't you be nearer the front?" Brittany asked. "Doesn't your last name begin with a L?"

"But I wants to be behind you," Santana replied. "It's not fair!" She rolled her eyes. "If we were married I could just have your last name and line here."

"Santana Pierce, that sounds funny!" Brittany giggled.

"Santana Lopez," Mrs Garnet called from the front of the queue. "You know you are not in the right place."

"I've changed my last name so it begins with P," Santana said. She took both of Brittany's hands in front of her and started swinging them.

Mrs Garnet was about to complain but there was something about the two girls… she didn't have the heart to separate them. She had never noticed either of them having a best friend before; perhaps the quiet blonde girl would have a good effect of the outspoken brunette. She proceeded to marching the class single file down to the dinner hall.

To Santana's great excitement – lunch was sausage and mash! Brittany seemed thrilled by this too but she couldn't have been because she spent most of lunch making a house out of the mash instead of eating it. Santana eventually flattened Brittany's mash with her fork.

"Earthquake," she said simply but then regretted ruining Brittany's creation, wondering whether the girl was upset. However, Brittany just smiled and replied, "Like in the wizard of Oz!" She was almost right.

After lunch Brittany dragged Santana to the tuck shop so she could decide what sweets to buy with her money. There was a large choice but to a child it seemed endless.

"I want…" Brittany started, slapping her dime down on the counter. She made various noises whilst looking through the sweets.

"Buy a lollypop," Santana suggested. "They're the best!"

Brittany nodded and the dinner lady handed her two lollypops – one red and one orange. When Brittany looked confused she said, "They're a nickel each, love. So you get two for a dime."

Brittany smiled and handed one to Santana.

"Keep them both," Santana said. "Then you'll have one for later. You're my best friend, remember? You don't have to give me anything."

"But you said best friends share everything," Brittany smartly quoted. "And I want to share my everything with you."

Brttany passed the orange lollypop to Santana and in unison they each took off the wrapper and sucked on the lollypop. They then made faces of disgust, swapped their lollypops with each other and sucked that one. Satisfied they had both found a flavour they liked, they linked arms and walked into the playground.

Santana had never had anything from the tuck shop before and it felt like a big deal. She smiled and decided from then on she too would share everything with Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :). I'm actually really enjoying writing Brittany and Santana as children but let me know whether you think it works and I should stay with the beginning of their friendship a bit longer or should move quickly onto highschool. Thank you.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So, you may have noticed that it doesn't take long for characters to go through an emotional change in Glee. For example, in 'Duets' Quinn dated Sam only half an episode later when she said she was going to be independent and focus on herself. In 'Theatricality', Finn called Kurt out, wanting him to dress normally and work harder at fitting in, and then was wearing a Lady Gaga inspired outfit half an episode later.**  
><strong>I feel that this gives me room to express Santana's opinion proudly – like when Brittany first let go of her hand and she felt cold, already realising how lonely she's been without a true friend.<strong>

**So here is the last chapter of Brittany and Santana's first day as best friends. I felt I had to finish the school day off as unlike Glee I'm all about the continuity and knew there were gaps that needed to be filled, for example, Quinn mentioning they had homework due means I need to mention a part where the teacher asks for it. **  
><strong>Actually the homework part of the chapter was interesting to write as it was at that moment I had to define how stupid Brittany really is, or whether she is at all. <strong>  
><strong>You'll see what I decided on… :)<strong>

* * *

><p>After lunch the class were instructed to finish off their colouring in. Santana luckily was nearly finished – this was so boring. Such a wasted day. Maybe she could spice her work up a little. Santana took out her black pen and drew moustaches on the sheep, she then put glasses on the cows and stink lines coming out of the pigs. She drew an arrow to one of them and labelled it 'Puck'. She labelled another 'Finn' and the third one, 'Quinn'. She grinned. The first unholy trinity.<p>

"What's your favourite colour?" Brittany asked.

Santana snapped out of her trance.

"Red I think." Brittany put down her yellow pencil and picked up a red one. Santana grabbed her wrist before she could use the colour on her work.

"No don't", she said. "I like your picture as it is."

"But if I use red too then I'll have used both our favourite colours," Brittany explained. Santana shook her head.

"Red and yellow don't go," she said. "And it's your work, leave it as it is."

Brittany nodded and proceeded to write her name at the bottom of the page in red. She then zipped the pencil away in her case.

Mrs Garnet gave the children ten minutes to finish off their work before she collected them in. She picked up Santana's paper not noticing the doodling over the animals, she picked up Puck's paper even though bits of it had been ripped, and she picked up Finn's paper even though it had a pink line down it but she left Brittany's where it was.

"You can talk amongst yourselves as I put these up on the wall," she said.

"Miss," Santana called out. "You haven't got Brittany's." Mrs Garnet clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"Well as beautiful of a piece it is I'm not sure it reflects the correct age group," she explained. "Perhaps instead of going on the wall you should take it home to your parents?" Brittany nodded quietly. It wasn't clear whether she knew why her work was being rejected but by Puck's laughs behind them, he knew. Santana wasn't about to let him say anything else against Brittany. Not today.

"I'll take it home and put it on my wall!" Santana spoke loudly.

"Proudly so?" Brittany asked.

"Mhmm." Brittany handed Santana her work who reflected over it fondly. She looked at Brittany's name signed in red on the bottom.

"Hmm," Santana thought. "Maybe red and yellow do go."

While Mrs Garnet was busy displaying their work on the wall, Quinn took this opportunity to visit Santana and Brittany. She shoved the girl, Tina, in front of them out of her chair and sat down.

"Hey," she said, looking at Brittany's sheep pencil case. "What's up?"

"Hot air balloons", Brittany replied. Quinn noticed Brittany was holding Santana's hand.

"It is hot in here," Santana added. Quinn sighed; she wasn't going to prolong the conversation - might as well get to the point.

"You do know Brittany was my best friend before she was yours?" she snapped.

"I thought your best friend was Emily?" Santana snapped back. "And besides, can I help it if Brittany prefers me? Who wouldn't prefer me over you? Plus, you were mean to her."

"Like you're not?" Quinn laughed. "You don't know how to be nice, do you Satan?"

"Santana's not Satan," Brittany protested. "She doesn't have red horns!"

"That's right," Santana spat at Quinn. "Maybe you should look in mirror before accusing other people." Quinn paused for a second, thinking of a witty comeback. Nothing sprung to mind, best to end the conversation.

"It's Santana or me, your choice." Quinn starred at Santana angrily for a couple of seconds before returning to her spot at the back of the class.

"Girls can be such bitches," Puck whispered to Finn behind them. Santana's eyes widened – she had heard her mother say that word a couple of days ago. She didn't know it was bad. Heck, she didn't know what it meant. But now she had a better idea!

"Miss, that pig has got my name above it," Santana heard Quinn shout across the room. She grinned. Mrs Garnet took no notice – she had finished with the display and was on her next train of thought.

"Settle down everyone and take out last night's homework," she ordered. "Then I want you to swap with the person next to you and mark theirs. I'll read out the answers."

Santana swapped her homework with Brittany's. Her answers were hard to read due to being written in yellow pencil. Santana decided to mark it in red.

"Number one was an easy one. Five plus five is ten," Mrs Garnet announced. Santana proudly put a tick on Brittany's page. She started looking through her answers – the first couple were correct but it seemed that Brittany had lost focus later on and drawn a rainbow. Every single question she could use her hands and feet to count on were correct, but it seemed she struggled after. Santana decided to put a tick next to the rainbow – it was pretty and no one would ever know. She then secretly scribbled the correct answer next to a few questions and ticked them too.

"Am I stupid?" asked Brittany.

"No, not at all" Santana replied looking up. She pulled something out of her bag and put in on Brittany's desk. It was a calculator. "You're just not badass. It's not wrong to cheat. I did."

"Finish marking each other's work, count up their score and put it at the bottom," Mrs Garnet commanded. "And when I read your name out, tell me what mark you got out of twenty. Emily Barnes."

"Fourteen."

Santana started to count up Brittany's correct answers and heard Brittany call out 'sixteen' when Santana's name was called. Nine names later and Brittany's name was called out.

"Forget this," Santana thought. She drew a big tick through Brittany's work.

"Brittany Pierce," Mrs Garnet repeated.

"Twenty," Santana replied. The class fell silent and Mrs Garnet looked unbelievingly at Brittany who looked just as shocked. Santana shrugged. It was time to use her new favourite word.

"What did you expect?" she asked. "It's Brittany. Bitch."

* * *

><p>After being kept in all break time for swearing Santana felt very irritable. Her mood did not improve as she saw Quinn walk through the door with Brittany when the class returned. She was not about to let her new best friend be taken away from her.<p>

"So what do you think?" she heard Quinn ask. "Why not ditch Santana and be my best friend again?" Santana held her breath as Brittany looked across the room. Her bright blue eyes met Santana's and it was as if she was smiling with them.

"No thank you," Brittany said kindly, skipping across the room and joining Santana. Santana smiled at Brittany but not before giving Quinn a huge smirk. It was good to know that Brittany could not only stand up for herself, but still wanted to be with Santana. Why was she so self conscious? She was Santana Lopez. Everyone should want to befriend her!

Brittany sat down and started drumming on her desk. She kept a good beat. She feet tapped along to it.

"Do you play the drums?" Santana asked.

"No, but I dance," Brittany replied. "I love to dance."

"How was last break?"

"It was okay. Quinn kept talking to me but I missed being with you. I liked how you changed your last name to mine so you can stand next to me in the line. Some people in this class can be so mean but you're not like that."

"You clearly don't know me very well then yet," Santana laughed sitting down. She was a meanest badass in the school, never mind the class. Puck, Quinn, they could all fight her for the position but Santana would always outwit them.

"I think I do," Brittany replied. She took Santana's pinky in her own. "This is a pinky link. I made it up myself as a secret handhold between best friends."

"Why secret?" Santana asked. It didn't feel natural to hold someone's hand like that and how could it something out in the open be a secret?

"Because it's special," Brittany replied. "Like us."

Santana swung her hand with Brittany's. This could work actually. A handhold to show they were best friends and no one could ever compare to their greatness. Take that, Quinn Fabray!

"I like it," Santana smiled.

"Perhaps we could invent a secret language too!"

After school Brittany was picked up by her parents and Santana walked home alone. It had been a weird day – she had gained a new best friend and it already felt as if they had been best friends forever. Perhaps that is what it was meant to feel like? Either way, Santana wasn't about to announce her new friendship to her parents. Why would she? They wouldn't care. She never spoke about her school day to them. Instead she stayed in the comfort of her room and quietly did her homework. She decided it wasn't complete until she drew a small rainbow at the bottom. She smiled.

Brittany was completely different to her. She always seemed to be so happy. Little did Santana know that Brittany always talked to her parents about her day and today she had started off by saying, "Mum! Dad! I got a best friend today! She is the kindest, most beautiful girl in the world! Her name is Santana Pierce."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) keep the songbirds alive! This is the last chapter I'm writing for today... now to decide where to skip to in their friendship. Any ideas?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was going to skip to Brittany and Santana being fourteen years old and starting to become sexually active but I've changed my mind. This is because one of my friends (online friend – see profile) said she liked the idea of Santana hanging out with the boys before she realised she needed to be with the popular girls for her reputation. It seemed really plausible to me as Santana never seemed to have any close friends other than Brittany.**

**And so I thought I would dedicate a chapter or so to Santana's realisation that she does need to be popular and fit in with the other girls for her reputation. A reputation brings social status, fear and respect. Santana wants all of those.**

* * *

><p>Santana was now twelve! Twelve! This day had to be celebrated. It was her last year before becoming a teenager and it was the first birthday of the school year amongst her friends – yes, she was older than Brittany. Santana had organised a party at an ice skating rink and bullied a few people to come – Quinn, Emily, Puck, Finn and Brittany. Everyone else in the class had made up some excuse about being busy but Santana didn't mind; five was plenty enough people to have a good time with.<p>

She also had secret plans about kissing Puck. It was time she had her first kiss and why not with him? He was definitely the least annoying of her class... who was a boy.

As Santana changed into the new clothes her parents had bought her, she heard a knock on the door. She raced downstairs and opened the door revealing Brittany holding a large present. It was beautifully wrapped with a large bow on top – though, it was a slightly funny shape.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Santana, happy birthday to you," Brittany sang, handing Santana the present and trying to wrap her arms round her. Santana moved the present in one arm, took Brittany's pinky with her free hand and pulled her up the stairs to her bedroom. She locked the door behind them.

"Open your present!" Brittany yelled, sitting down on Santana's bed and placing a large bag on the floor. Santana placed the present between them, accepted again that for another birthday Brittany had forgotten to write a card and ripped off the wrappings to reveal a large stuffed dolphin.

"It's from when my parents took me to the aquarium last weekend," Brittany explained. "There weren't any dolphins there but I thought it looked cute and I was sad you couldn't come with me and so I bought it for you. Do you like it?"

Santana studied the grey stuffed animal; its face was sown into a smile. It reminded her greatly of Brittany.

"I love it," she said. "What shall we call it?"

"She," Brittana corrected her. "Dolphins are all girls. And how about Princess Fantastical?"

"Perfect," Santana said, placing the dolphin on her pillow. "She can sleep between us tonight."

"No Santana, dolphins don't sleep - they'd drown!"

"Oh, then she can keep watch!" Santana smiled, patting the stuffed animal.

"Mija!" her mother called from downstairs. "Time to go."

Santana's mother drove her and Brittany to the ice rink where they met the rest of the party. Santana rolled her eyes upon meeting Quinn and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for coming, Fabray," she said.

"A party wouldn't be a party without me," Quinn replied. Brittany took Santana's hand and they went to queue for skates while Santana's mother paid. She then took the presents off the children, put them in her car and sat down for a coffee with the other parents.

"I'm amazing at ice skating," Puck announced.

"I bet you are," Santana replied. She gave him a wink. "I bet you are amazing at everything." Puck, interpreting Santana's comment as sarcastic, looked slightly upset. Santana made a mental note to try harder later on to make up for this. Puck would never have his first kiss with her if she kept on being mean to him like she normally was. She'd have to be kinder in future, at least to him anyway.

Brittany seemed to notice Santana was trying to be genuine.

"Why did you wink at him?" she asked.

"Sssh," Santana said. "I'll tell you later."

Santana took a pair of skates and sat next to Quinn on a nearby bench. She left Brittany at the front of the queue.

"Did you hear Emily kissed a guy called Jamie who lives on her block yesterday?" Quinn asked.

"No," Santana replied suspiciously.

"Yeah," Quinn said, tying her shoe laces. "She said they used tongues and everything."

"I doubt it, Emily lies about everything."

"Maybe, but if she did then she's the first one in our class to have their first kiss."

"So?" Santana spat. "Jamie was probably really ugly or something to kiss her."

"Either way, you shouldn't wait around Santana. People will call you frigid."

"I'm not frigid," Santana argued. "And you've not had your first kiss yet either.

"I'm working on that," Quinn replied walking off towards Finn and Puck. Santana glared at her – why did she care so much about what people thought of her? Santana had always been self-conscious – heck, she had only befriended Brittany because Puck said she had no friends. Santana shook her head; forget that actually, she befriended Brittany because Brittany is the kindest girl ever. No other reason. Brittany is just Brittany and everyone should have one. Someone who understands you and loves you no matter what.

"Santana?" Brittany asked. Santana turned to see Brittany by her side. She helped Brittany fit her feet into the skates and tied the laces for her. She then took her hand and they proceeded to the ice skating rink.

"Just do what everyone else does," Santana whispered as they stepped onto the ice. Immediately Santana fell onto her bum and slid across the floor. A boy stopped and held out his hand for her. He lifted her back onto her feet.

"Don't want you breaking your beautiful face," he said. Santana rolled her eyes – what an awful attempt at flirting. This guy had no game. Still, it seemed guys liked damsels in distress.

"It's my first time," Santana pouted. "I have no idea what to do." The boy took her hand in his and slowly started skating.

"Follow my lead," he said. "Just copy what I do. One leg in front of each other." Santana obeyed and they slowly skated once around the rink. She didn't fall! Thank heavens.

"Thanks," Santana said smiling. She lowered her face to her neck slightly, looked up at him and fluttered her eyelashes. She was copying what she had seen on television. "I don't know what I would've done with you."

The boy's cheeks went red as Santana let go of his hand and brushed hers against his cheek. Another thing she had seen on television.

"I could take you round once again…" he offered.

"No thanks," she replied. "If I wanted to hold someone's sweaty hands, I'd find my father." Santana skated away grinning, leaving the boy shocked. She felt very pleased with herself – she had never flirted before, not really, and she was clearly a natural at it. That boy had so wanted her. Perhaps her comment was a little mean but she wasn't interested in him. The role of her first kiss had already been cast by Puck, why would she want another boy as well?

Santana skated to the entrance of the rink where Brittany was holding onto the wall.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked. "I was worried you'd hurt yourself."

"That boy was showing me how to skate," Santana replied. "So I thought I'd practise flirting with him."

"Why?"

"To see if I found it fun," Santana grinned. "And I did."

"I don't understand…"

"It doesn't matter; I know how to skate now so I can show you!" Santana said. She took Brittany's hand and skated into the middle of the rink. Bad idea. Brittany fell flat like Santana had. The boy stopped once again by her. What was his name again? Wait, had she even asked?

"Don't tell me I now have to teach your friend how to skate too," he laughed.

"No, she's got me," Santana snapped. "So you can continue skating on your lonesome."

Brittany stood up and retook Santana's hand. She winked at him, gave him a slight wave goodbye and skated off with Santana. She had picked up how to skate as quickly as Santana had. They weren't very good – their pace was snail slow and they were crouching most of the time but at least they weren't falling over.

"What was that about?" Santana questioned.

"Thought I'd try flirting," Brittany replied. "And I liked it."

After an hour or so of skating, with Santana being told off by Brittany for 'accidentally' tripping Emily up on the ice, it was time for a break. Santana took off her shoes and proceeded to demand her mother to buy slushy drinks for her party.

"You were really good on the ice," Puck said.

"You too," Santana replied. "I meant what I said before; you're amazing at ice skating."

"I lied. This was actually my first time…"

"You so could not tell."

Santana smiled and turned around to see Quinn staring at her. She walked up to her knowing Puck was watching her walk away. He didn't think anything unusual of Santana suddenly being nice to him; he just knew he liked it. He too had been thinking about his first kiss but he wanted it before he was twelve. He always knew he would be popular with the girls due to his mohawk and he was going to prove it by kissing a girl before any of the guys in his class.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not," Santana said. Quinn was about to question Santana more when Brittany interrupted them saying "bathroom break" and dragged Santana off to the toilets.

Santana decided to apply the strawberry lip gloss her parents had also bought her along with other bits of makeup. She smacked her lips together and handed it to Brittany when she was off the toilet.

"Do you think Puck is cute?" she asked, checking herself out in the mirror.

"No," Brittany laughed. "He's always bullying me."

"True," Santana agreed. "But I think he's good looking. I've never noticed before. I'm hoping he's going to ask me out soon."

"Why?"

"I wants to be the only girl in the class to have a boyfriend," Santana replied. She wanted everyone to think she was cool and she had worked out she could achieve this by having a boyfriend and being loved.

While she did not fully understand what a reputation was, she was beginning to realise that being popular, meant having power and getting your own way. This is what she wanted.

Brittany put on Santana's lip gloss and handed it back to her. It didn't last long as she sucked the strawberry flavour from her lips.

"Maybe I should get a boyfriend too," Brittany said. Santana nodded.

"Then no one would compare to us," she said, taking Brittany's pinky and leading them out of the bathroom back to the party. Upon walking back she noticed Quinn talking to Puck. And, oh no, she was twirling her hair round her fingers. This was the most obvious sign of flirting. Did Quinn have her eyes set on Puck too? Santana let go of Brittany and marched right up to them.

"Quinn, my mum wanted me to tell you that it's time for you to take your pills. Don't want it growing back again now, do we?"

Puck looked confused yet disgusted at Quinn and walked away back to Finn.

"What?" Quinn asked. "What pills?"

"Oh sorry," Santana smiled. "She must have meant someone else…" Santana turned away from Quinn to see Emily sucking the slushy through her straw. She then sat down holding her head shouting, "brain freeze!" Santana laughed.

"You so have not had your first kiss," she said, walking past back to Brittany. Emily shot her a dirty yet guilty look and was consoled by Quinn.

Santana felt like she was on fire today. Not physically because the skating rink was actually really cold but she was so proud of her jabs towards Quinn and Emily and flirting with the boys. She didn't flirt with Finn though, in fact she barely acknowledged his existence – he annoyed her. She spent the rest of the day skating with Brittany, flirting with Puck, having a burger for dinner and skating some more with Brittany.

Unfortunately the party was drawing to an end as Emily and Finn left and Quinn's parents arrived for her. If Santana was going to kiss Puck it would have to be now, but her mother was in sight!

"Thanks for coming," Santana hugged Quinn. "I'm sure I'll like your present too."

"It might explode when opened," Quinn warned. She gave Santana a wide smile and walked away.

"Guess I'll see you on Monday," Puck said to Santana. She nodded. "I was thinking we could hang out one lunch time behind the bins."

Santana knew exactly what Puck was implying – it was known that the year above her had gone there to kiss the boys during break. It was a great place to hide from the teachers.

"Looking forward to it," Santana replied, winking at Puck. She so had what it took to become popular. Puck grinned and walked away. Beaten again, Quinn Fabray.

Later that evening Santana was surrounded by presents on her bed. Brittany was next to her too equally excited.

"This is from Finn," Santana said, putting the card down on her bedside table. She ripped the present open to reveal a jigsaw of America.

Unimpressed Santana opened Quinn's present. It was a beautiful purple notebook with small jewels across the edge. Santana could use it for making notes in class… or writing secret messages to Brittany. She made a mental note to genuinely thank Quinn at some point and started opening Puck's present. Emily hadn't seemed to gotten her one. Typical. She wouldn't be invited again.

"Wow, it's a practical joke set," Brittany exclaimed. Santana laughed. Again, typical. Maybe she could use this in class though.

"Want to open my present?" Brittany asked.

"I have done," Santana said, pointing at Princess Fantastical.

"No, I got you another one," Brittany said, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a small parcel. It had a card attached.

"Oh, I thought you had forgotten to get me a card," Santana smiled, opening the envelope.

It was of a tabby kitten with the words 'happy birthday' printed underneath. Inside the card it read: "To my best friend in the whole wide world, happy birthday, lots of love, Brittany." There were twelve kisses after her name to represent Santana's age.

Santana put the card on the pile making a mental note to stick it on her wall later with the artwork she had collected from Brittany over the years – the first being the yellow pencilled farm yard. Santana then opened the parcel to reveal two bracelets and a necklace.

"You said you wanted to look pretty," Brittany said. "And while I think you are pretty anyway, I got you this jewellery to make you look prettier."

Santana handed the silver necklace to Brittany who put it round her neck. It had a silver heart at the end. Brittany then put one of the silver bracelets round her wrist and was about to put the other one on when Santana stopped her.

"You wear it," Santana insisted. "They're nearly identical. We could use them as friendship bracelets." Brittany nodded and Santana put the bracelet on her wrist.

"Do you like them?" Brittany asked.

"They're beautiful," said Santana. "I will never take them off."

"I won't take off this either," Brittany said shaking her wrist next to Santana's. She then touched the silver heart at the bottom her Santana's neck. "And now you're loved so you don't have to flirt with Puck anymore."

"What?" Santana asked.

"Isn't that why you wanted Puck to ask you out?" Brittany questioned.

"No, I still want him to be my boyfriend, Britt, to make me cooler!"

"You're cool to me…"

"But I wants to be popular," Santana admitted. "I want our class to look up to me and think I'm great. I know you already think that but I want everyone to. Do you get it?"

"I suppose so," Brittany replied. "It's like that in high school, right?"

"Yes," Santana smiled. And people thought Brittany was dumb? "I'm just preparing us for that. We aren't going to be losers; I'm going to rule the school one day and make sure no one ever bullies you."

"Just as long as you don't find another best friend," Brittany said. Santana shook her head and took Brittany's pinky.

"Never," Santana reassured her. "But I am going to make Puck my boyfriend."

"Why don't I just be your girlfriend?"

"Girls can't have girlfriends, Brittany," Santana told her quickly. "Besides I only want Puck so I can have my first kiss with him and Quinn will stop calling me frigid."

"I want my first kiss soon too," Brittany admitted. This surprised Santana.

"Really? You think about stuff like that?"

"Yeah," Brittany said. "It looks fun. I want to kiss everyone in the school. Bet that would make me popular like you. I'm not going to though; I'm a bit scared because I don't know how to kiss."

An idea suddenly struck Santana's mind – it was pure genius and yet for some reason it made her feel very nervous.

"I'm worried too, I don't want Puck to say I'm no good," Santana replied. "But I've got an idea." Santana edged slightly towards Brittany. "Why don't we kiss each other? It would totally prepare me for Puck and I know you won't mind because you're my best friend so it wouldn't be a big deal. Also, you're a girl so it wouldn't count. Not really."

Brittany smiled.

"Okay!" She seemed quite excited and bounced once on the bed.

Santana smiled nervously, suddenly having second thoughts. She felt slightly sick. However, she leant her head towards Brittany and kissed her softly on the lips. She paused for a second, considering what to do next but it was as if her body took over. She pressed her lips deeper into Brittany's and slid her tongue against Brittany's lips. Just like she had seen in the films. Brittany made a small moan and opened her mouth. Santana slipped her tongue in for a couple of seconds before sucking on Brittany's bottom lip. The sensation was incredible – if fireworks weren't so cliché, that's how it would've felt to Santana. It was as if their lips fitted each other's perfectly and as if they had kissed millions of times. Brittany put her hands on Santana's back and Santana put her hand on Brittany's cheek, begging her to lean in further. Brittany then touched Santana's tongue with her own and it sent Santana mad. She groaned and felt an unusual sensation between her legs. She sucked once more on Brittany's bottom lip before parting. She desperately wanted air.

Santana and Brittany sat silently for a moment. It wasn't because they felt awkward but there was definitely an unexplained tension in the room. Eventually Brittany licked her lips and broke it.

"That was fun." Santana nodded. "My heart is pounding, feel it!" Brittany placed Santana's hand against her chest and she could feel the drumming against her rib cage. Had Santana caused Brittany to do that?

Santana grinned, that kiss had been amazing. She was looking forward to kissing Puck now and not only because she now knew how. If kissing him felt the same like this then she would probably never stop. Little did she know that kissing him on Monday would not only feel unfulfilling, but awkward too. Puck would need to practise (secretly on Quinn) before Santana would start to enjoy it.

Santana got ready for bed and snuggled underneath the covers. Brittany did the same and placed her head on the pillow. Santana was still thinking about their kiss as she turned the light off. Brittany budged Princess Fantastical out of the way and crept into Santana's arms. The dolphin fell face down on the carpet, forgotten about. Santana automatically wrapped her arms around Brittany and squeezed her. As usual, Brittany leaned her face against her chest. Unlike usual, tension still filled the room.

Santana and Brittany always fell as asleep cuddling each other – it's was Brittany's solution years ago to not having a teddy bear to cuddle up with when she slept at Santana's. For Santana it was the sense of belonging she loved when she was with Brittany and how Brittany made her not only feel needed, but essential.

"Santana?" Brittany broke the silence.

"Mhmm?"

"Can we do that again?"

Santana turned on her bed and pressed her lips immediately against Brittany's.

"Of course, BrittBritt."

* * *

><p><strong>Upon writing this chapter I didn't even mean for them to kiss. That was going to be much later but just like Heya's friendship, it developed and just happened. So I went with it :) do review! Thank you and hoped you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So I would like to dedicate this chapter to Brittana7 who was my first reviewer. I love reviews because then I know if my story is working and that people are reading it! Also, I think lack of reviews put people of reading it… so please review if you read this chapter!**

**Brittana7, I would have replied to you but I couldn't work out how to… :/ **

**Anyway, you were right to flag up the fact that I was using 'pence' instead of 'cents'. I just didn't think about it – will go edit it now. But if anyone sees anything I need to 'de-Englishfy' for the continuity of my story, do let me know =). I thought I could get away with tuck shops though because I really wanted to do that cute scene!**

**I've just been researching what years you go into for school in America – for me it was nursery, infants, primary, junior, middle, senior, sixth form and then university. So different, right?**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter. They are now thirteen/fourteen years old. I apologise for Santana getting her mack on with anyone other than Brittany – but then she would've known she was gay from day one if she didn't fancy Puck and other boys. Most fanfics I've read skipped from kissing to sex but I've decided to have a chapter in between these stages as for most people there are years in between. For Miss Pillsbury there was a million of them!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was about to become a Freshman. A Freshman. Freshmaaaannnn. Nope, no matter how she said it, it just didn't sound right. At least she was entering high school though. Everything was about to change.<p>

Santana had already changed already though. In elementary school she always was with Brittany and didn't really care what other people thought of her – she would be rude to them either way. Now she cared. Wow, did she care. It all started when she had her first kiss – not the one with Brittany, she never told anyone about that. It made sense to practice on her best friend but she didn't want people calling her a lesbo. They hadn't kissed since that night anyway. Kissing Puck had been different. It had been in public. It had also been a complete letdown compared to… well, it was just disappointing! He had basically attacked her with his tongue. Not cool. Of course she had said how amazing he was as if she didn't he would probably say she was rubbish too. Such lies.

Either way kissing Puck had been a turning point in her popularity status. Once it was discovered that Emily had lied about having her first kiss, it meant that Santana had been the first out of the class. The girls would flock to her during lunch asking her how it felt, what to do etc. Santana would simply state that it was the easiest thing to do in the world for her. She was that good. She started to kiss Puck on a regular basis and a couple of the other guys. Brittany did the same and her reputation soon caught up. Reputation. That had been the highlight of elementary school – the fact that Santana now had a reputation. She liked the fact that the girls looked up to her and the boys wanted to be with her. And now she had one, she wasn't about to let go of it. She would just have to work extra hard to maintain it now she was about to become a… _freshman_.

Santana picked her phone up off the bed. No new messages. She threw it back down. Picking it up again, she checked it wasn't on silent. Groaning, she threw it back down. Where was she? She was meant to be here ten minutes ago. Santana had never been known for her patience.

"Thank fuck," Santana thought when there was a knock on her door. She casually walked down the stairs and opened it. Not like she had been waiting or anything…

"Alright?" Santana asked the blonde stood in the doorway. "You took your time."

"Did I?" asked Quinn, walking past Santana and straight up the stairs to her bedroom. Did Santana even invite her up? Either way she followed, locking her bedroom door behind them.

Santana and Quinn were sort of friends now. Well, as friendly as too rivals could be. They had soon learnt that they would be better as a team going into high school. Santana still hadn't forgiven Quinn for kissing Puck just two days after she had though. Totally stole her thunder. But then Quinn had got annoyed when Santana forced Puck to start a rumour that Quinn was no good at kissing. Pucks payment? Kissing Santana whenever he wanted for a week. She had never had such dry lips.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Santana asked.

Puck was throwing a party at his house to celebrate going into high school. It would be a good send-off from childhood. He said there might even be alcohol. None of them had had alcohol before!

Quinn opened her sleepover bag and took out a pink dress and cardigan. She held it against her body. The flowers round the edges made it look a bit childish to Santana but she wasn't about to point that out – she had just guaranteed that she would be the hottest piece of action at the party.

"Nice," Santana said. She walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a black skin tight dress. Quinn raised her eyebrows and Santana smiled.

"Where's Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"She'll be here soon," Santana said. "Her mum is giving us a lift so she's getting ready at hers."

"We better get started on make-up then," Quinn said. She took out her makeup bag and sat expectantly on the bed. Santana rolled her eyes. Santana Lopez 0, Quinn Fabray 1. Why couldn't Quinn just learn how to apply her own bloody make-up…

An hour later both girls were ready to go out. Santana had only put a light layer of blusher on Quinn's face and eye shadow. It was best if she stayed natural due to how pale she was. It also meant Santana would be even more smoking hot next to her. She finished applying her red lip gloss and smacked her lips together.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Quinn asked. Santana knew exactly what she meant – just because this was their first party with alcohol didn't mean it was their first party ever.

"Puck," she replied. "We'll see how far things go." Quinn's eyes widened making Santana quickly reply, "God no. Not that far. Not yet anyway." Quinn nodded.

"I'm thinking about Finn," she said. "He would be perfect for me."

Santana was about to make rude remark when there was a bang against her window. A stone had just hit it. Santana opened it and Brittany started climbing up. It was her usual way of entering Santana's house. It was the only way if she wanted a sleepover on a school night.

Brittany climbed through the window, dropped her bag and hugged Santana. She was wearing shorts and a long loose top. It was casual but hot. Santana always admired her long legs.

"My mums waiting outside," Brittany said, taking the hair she had caught from Santana out of her mouth.

"You could've used the front door," Quinn pointed out.

"But then how would Santana know it was me?" Brittany asked. "I always use the window."

Santana looked at the small crack in her window. It was before Brittany realised she should only throw small stones. If her parents ever bothered to enter her room and saw it, they'd be furious!

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her out of the room. Quinn followed. They proceeded to Brittany's car where her mum was waiting for them. She gave them a lift to Puck's.

You could hear the music blaring from a couple of blocks away! Puck definitely knew how to take advantage of his parents out of town. Brittany's mum looked a little worried before she dropped them off, telling them not to drink anything and she would pick make sure Mrs Lopez would pick them up at midnight. It only gave them four hours. Heck, Santana ought to get a move on.

They walked through the front door together and looked around. The house was packed. There were people playing 'spin the bottle' in the lounge, others were kissing on the stairs but most people seemed to be congregating in the kitchen. So that's where they chose to go first.

There they found Puck sat on a kitchen surface relishing all the attention. He had two crates of beer and five bottles of vodka by his side. One of the crates was already empty.

"This is all I could hit so you'll have to share," he announced. "As for the vodka, who wants a bottle?" He raised one of the bottles in his hands and everyone starting calling out. Brittany joined the shouting, jumping up and down but Santana stood still and crossed her arms.

"What will you give me for it?" Puck asked.

Santana walked up to him and simply held out her hand. Puck placed the bottle of vodka in it followed quickly by his lips against hers. He held them there for a while before pulling anyway.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

Santana walked out of the room followed by Brittany and Quinn. They sat at the bottom of the stairs. Quinn looked disgustedly at the couple kissing behind them. She tugged on the boy's leg and gestured for them to leave. They did, heading for the lounge. Santana opened the bottle.

"Are you sure we should be drinking?" Quinn asked.

"Stop being so uptight, miss goodytwoshoes," Santana said. She held her head back and chugged a couple of gulps of vodka down her throat. Did alcohol really taste like this? She had tried champagne before, of course, but never spirits. Her throat felt on fire, burning its way into her blood stream. She opened her mouth wide in disgust. Brittany shrugged, took the bottle off her and drank some too. It had the same effect on her.

"It tastes like pipe cleaner," she said.

She was about to pass the bottle to Quinn when Finn walked past. Quinn ran up to him and they went into the lounge together.

"Wuss!" Santana called out, drinking more of the vodka. It may have tasted awful but it would still get her drunk. She didn't know what being drunk would be like but she was eager to find out.

Half a bottle of vodka later and the alcohol was definitely starting to take effect. Santana was on the toilet while Brittany was staring into the bathroom mirror.

"It's as if I'm moving but I'm not," she said. "Or maybe the room's moving."

"It feels great," Santana said, getting off the toilet and fixing her dress. "I feel powerful."

"Want to go dance?" Brittany asked as Santana washed her hands. She nodded and they headed for the lounge, forgetting about the vodka Santana had left by the toilet.

In the lounge Puck was pretending to DJ on his father's record player but all he was doing was scratching the discs.

Santana started dancing to the music. Normally she would be feeling slightly self-conscious, especially with Brittany next to her as that girl could move, but for some reason she didn't care. It was as if the alcohol took that side of her away. The self-conscious side. Now she could finally show off her amazing moves. There were other people dancing too but they quickly dispersed. They definitely owned the dance floor. Brittany danced with her back to Santana who draped her arms over her shoulder. Brittany took hold of her hands and then started grinding against Santana's body. They had never done anything like this before. What was the alcohol doing? Santana felt an ache in between her legs, something she hadn't felt since the first time she kissed Brittany. It got stronger every time Brittany backed herself against her. What did this mean? Brittany must have felt it too as she immediately turned round and stopping the grinding. However, she kept their hands linked and they remained dancing closely. Santana missed the feel of Brittany. She put her arms round Brittany's neck and placed a kiss just below Brittany's ear lobe. Puck definitely seemed to notice them as the scratching during the music stopped. He walked up to them.

"Santana," he said, pulling her away. "Want to go upstairs?" Santana nodded and turned to Brittany. She pointed at the game of spin the bottle nearby and walked away.

Puck led Santana into his room and they sat on the bed. He put his hand on her knee.

"How's the vodka treating you?" he asked.

"Cut the chat," Santana said, pressing her lips against Puck's. They kissed deeply as Puck pushed his tongue into her mouth. He was always so forceful but she kind of liked it. After a minute of this Santana laid down and Puck started kissing on top of her. He left her lips and started sucking hard on her neck. It was quite painful but Santana didn't mind. The throbbing in between her legs returned. It was the first time someone other than Brittany had caused it. Clearly Puck was getting good at this. Puck kissed her lips again and placed his hand on her breast. He squeezed. No one had ever touched Santana like this which made her nervous but this was quickly masked by alcohol and the butterflies in her stomach. But she needed Puck to be more vulnerable than her so she pulled his shirt off. Sliding her arms up and down his back, she moved them to his chest. The patches of growing hair were quite annoying but otherwise his skin was very soft. Puck seemed to take this as a sign to move things further but not daring to take Santana's dress off entirely, he pulled the front of it lower so he could kiss just above her breasts. Eventually he started to slowly slide his hands up her leg, underneath the dress. Santana instantly regretted her choice of clothes – she wanted him to stay on her top half but how could he when she was wearing a dress? She would have to take it off.

Santana immediately sat up, stopping the kissing.

"Wait," she said, pushing Puck off her. She didn't like the feeling of Puck thinking he could get whatever he wanted from her. He was like a hungry lion. Couldn't he give her body a little more respect? Puck sat next to her and unbuttoned his pants.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Want to learn how?" Santana nodded. This was more like it.

* * *

><p>Santana stumbled down the stairs and into the bathroom. She was in search for the vodka and quickly found it. She had managed to get Puck off and kept her clothes on. This was definitely a successful night even though she didn't enjoy the act with Puck – there was nothing in it for her. It was boring. Were girls meant to enjoy it? Maybe she should've let him continue on her and have had sex. Her sexual frustration had quickly disappeared while getting Puck off and she had made an excuse about leaving. Not that Puck cared; he had got his.<p>

Santana started to drink the vodka and made her way to the lounge. She couldn't find Quinn anywhere but she quickly found Brittany. The bottle had landed on her and now she was kissing another boy. Santana pushed her way into the circle and sat next to Brittany. Another pair was kissing now.

"Having fun?" Santana asked.

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed. "I've already kissed four guys and one girl. The girl was Emily though, I hope I wasn't her first kiss!"

Brittany took the bottle and spun it. Of course it stopped, facing Santana. She had only just sat down! Give her a minute.

"You have to kiss Santana!" shouted one of the boys. "It landed on her! You have too!"

"Do you mind?" Brittany asked Santana who shrugged.

"Of course not."

They pressed their lips together and separated. Santana took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Brittany. What are the odds?

"Now you have to use your tongues!" the circle called out.

Suddenly Santana's heart started racing. She hadn't kissed Brittany properly since her twelfth birthday. It had made her ache for her like when they were dancing before. Would the throbbing happen again?

Brittany leaned into Santana who allowed her to kiss her, closing her eyes. She was going to pull away after a few seconds but there was something about how soft Brittany's lips were. Puck's lips always felt a bit big on Santana's but Brittany's were just right and she never forced her tongue into her. She just let their kiss naturally and delicately flow. Brittany placed her hands on Santana's knees and pushed into her lips. She must've been enjoying the kiss. She felt Brittany's tongue run against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. The throb instantly returned, begging Santana to push harder and harder. She tried to swallow her groan. Santana opened her eyes slightly to see Brittany's top rising up to reveal her toned abs. Santana placed her hands on her exposed hips and kissed Brittany more desperately. Her hands drew circles on the skin – she loved the fact that unlike Puck, Brittany's chest was smooth and not hairy. Such a turn on. As she closed her eyes again and sucked on Brittany's lips, she felt Brittany slowly pull away. She tried to kiss her one last time but it was too late, the contact had been broken so she quickly leaned away from Brittany and returned to the circle.

Wait, what had she just been doing before Brittany? Oh yeah, spin the bottle. She handed the bottle to Emily next to her who stared at her for a couple of seconds before carrying on with the game. How long had they been kissing for? Eyes were still fixed on her and Brittany. She didn't like it. Searching for her vodka she found the bottle empty beside her. She must've knocked it over at some point. The bottom of her dress was wet. She stood up and left the room, walking out of the front door.

She felt the cool breeze hit her face and cool down her cheeks. It was dark outside. What time was it? She sat on the lawn and stroked her fingers through the grass. She heard the front door open and Brittany sat next to her. She entwined her fingers in Santana's hand.

"I'm hungry," she said, looking at the night sky.

"Really?" Santana asked. "I feel sick."

Brittany leant her head on Santana's shoulder and they sat in silence. It was awkward but Santana was tired and they were both ready to leave.

"Where did you go with Puck?" asked Brittany.

"Upstairs," Santana replied. "Did what we had planned."

"How was it?"

"Alright."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Good," Brittany replied.

Santana lifted her head up and looked at Brittany. The moonlight made her face light up. She missed the throbbing between her legs, the way she had felt. Puck had made her feel that way but she didn't want to have sex with him to get it back. She wasn't ready. Yet. Maybe if she just kissed Brittany again…

Brittany looked at her lips and then back up to her eyes. Was she thinking the same? Santana was about to lean in when she heard talking behind them. Quinn appeared from round the side of the house with Finn. They were holding hands. Great timing. Santana definitely was turned off now.

"We've got to go," Brittany said, releasing Santana's hand. Santana turned to see her mum pulling up. Trust her to be on time tonight. Normally she would forget she had a daughter and be an hour late. But oh no, not tonight. Santana watched Quinn kiss Finn goodnight and walk towards the car.

Later that night Santana was sick. Just once. She felt a lot better afterwards.

"Are you okay?" Brittany nervously asked as Santana climbed into bed in between Brittany and Quinn. Good job she had a double bed.

"Yeah, thanks," Santana said. She felt Brittany rub her stomach underneath the covers.

"See, this is why I didn't have any alcohol," Quinn said. "I didn't want to get drunk."

"Then how do you explain Finn?" Santana said. Brittany giggled.

"Finn will be the perfect boyfriend for me," Quinn explained. "He's sure to do well in high school and become the quarterback. Then I'll be the most popular girl in school."

"I want to be a cheerleader," Brittany said. "They're popular and get to dance all the time! I like dancing." Santana and Quinn agreed – all three of them had hopes of becoming cheerleaders. Quinn turned over and closed her eyes as Brittany switched the light off.

Santana stayed lying flat on her back as Brittany put her head on her chest and went to sleep. Santana put her arm round her and went through the nights events. She had enjoyed kissing Brittany the most. Weird. She closed her eyes. Maybe she should go further with Puck…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've already written the next one - and it's filled with sweet lady kisses :). Puck doesn't even get a look in! Not sure how long to wait before I upload it though... :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Uploading now - only because you asked so nicely =) do let me know what you think though! Reviews make me all excited!**

**It can't be much of a surprise to find out where this next chapter is going – Freshman times. I just need to build up the Brittana relationship a bit more and their relationship with guys, and then I can start writing the background stuff to Glee Season One. There was definitely something going on behind the scenes. Anywayz, enjoy =).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh crap, will this thing never go?" asked Santana, viscously rubbing foundation on her neck.<p>

Today was the first day of high school and you could still see the love bites Puck had given her from the party on Saturday. Could he not have been sneakier? She'd have to rearrange her outfit and wear a scarf which was upsetting as then it would totally cover up her breasts. They needed to be on show. They may not be big enough yet for her to be proud of but they would definitely be her main feature in grabbing attention.

"Maybe you don't need to hide them," thought Brittany out loud. Santana turned and gave her a confused look.

"I mean," explained Brittany. "People might think you're really cool if you turn up on the first day full of hicci's." Santana smiled.

"You may have a point there, BrittBritt. Pass me those make-up wipes!" Brittany handed one to Santana and she started wiping off the thick layer of foundation. "Oh, these will certainly get me a reputation."

"It looks hot," Brittany admitted biting her lower lip. "But maybe put a scarf in your bag just in case."

Santana turned to Brittany. She was curling her hair but struggling to reach the back.

"Hold still," said Santana running her hands through Brittany's hair. She took a strip and circled it round the iron. Steam rose up and disappeared into the air. Her hair was so soft.

"I really enjoyed Puck's party," said Brittany. It was a random comment but clearly followed on from Santana and where she had received her love bites.

"Mhmm," replied Santana. "Especially the spin the bottle part, right?"

"Right."

"Yeah, guys like that sort of thing."

Santana continued running her hands through Brittany's hair, searching for any loose straight pieces of hair.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Brittany.

"Is it heavy as we're going to be late?"

"It can wait."

Santana and Brittany walked through into the school. They'd made it! It was full of students throwing footballs at each other down the corridor or running up to their friends to see what classes they'd have together. Santana had received her schedule in the post. She shared every single class with Brittany.

As they walked through the corridor Santana had to dart out of the way a couple of times to avoid being bumped into. Soon they would part for her like the red sea. Soon. Suddenly she felt a wheel run over her foot.

"Ah fuck," she shouted as the boy in the wheelchair quickly rolled away. "Watch where you're going four eyes!"

"Santana, that's mean," said Brittany.

"He needs to learn," she replied.

She noticed a couple of guys checking her out as they passed. Their eyes lingered on her neck.

"That's more like it," she thought.

Santana's morning was a complete blur. The Principle talked to them about school rules or something and they were each given a locker. Brittany's and Santana's just so happened to be next to each other's. Santana didn't force anyone to trade… But overall they skipped the first of their classes of the day in line for signing up for cheerleading. The queue for the list stretched out of the school doors and all the way down the road. Luckily Santana had pushed in meaning they would only be waiting for an hour or so. She was filing her nails as Brittany flicked through the school guide. Santana had lost hers…

"There are so many other clubs we could join," Brittany giggled. "How about home economics?"

"We could bake at your house," explained Santana. "No reason to prolong our time at school to do it."

"How about glee club?"

"What's that? Sounds awful."

"It's a singing and dancing club."

Santana thought for a moment. That sounded fun; she did have an amazing voice. Might as well show it off.

"Maybe," she said. "We could check it out and see if it's for losers or not. Speaking of losers, have you seen Quinn today?" Brittany shook her head. Where was Quinn? She would have expected her to join them in the queue.

Suddenly the cheerleading coach walked past and stood at the front of the queue. Sue Sylvester. She was infamous as the strictest, meanest and yet most determined cheerleading coach the school had ever seen. She had never lost a competition yet!

"Line up against the wall," she shouted at the queue, watching as the terrified girls quickly obeyed.

"Don't bother writing your name down," she announced. "I'm going to make this simple for you all. For those who I allow in, first rehearsal is tomorrow at four out on the field. I expect you to have a uniform by then." She proceeded walking down the line remarking on each girl.

"Too fat to join. Too fat also. That is the biggest head I've seen ever – seriously, you should get that checked out. You're in. No fickin' way, Jacob. Too ugly. Too manly. You'll do. Try again next year when you grow pair – I need my cheerleaders to be in top physical shape and form."

Sue stopped at Santana and Brittany.

"Blondie, Pocahontas, you're in…" she said. Did she actually just call them that? Wasn't that racist? She walked past but then did a double take on Santana. Oh no. Please no.

"Wait a minute," she said. "What are those marks on your neck? Looks like someone's part of a blood sucking cult. Try again next year if you've not been eaten alive."

"What? But they'll fade," Santana complained. "You need me on your team." Sue looked startled at being spoken back to.

"Or you sure you won't be too busy with the boys to be a cheerio? I need my girls to be fully committed?" she asked.

"I can do it," Santana pleaded. "And whether you like it or not, I'm going to be there tomorrow in uniform ready to train." Sue smiled; she always did like a strong willed girl.

"Here's what we're going to do," she said. "I want you to join the school's celibacy club. Take Blondie with you. Straighten yourself out and if those vial marks have disappeared by tomorrow then I expect to see you on the field at three o'clock. You're going to be running round the pitch an hour before the others arrive. If you're not there or get too tired during practice then I'll think you're not cut out to be a cheerleader." Sue continued down the line.

"What's celibacy club?" Santana asked as Brittany resumed flicking through her guide.

Celibacy club. Apparently it was a club that sexually deprived girls joined to have a reason for not having a boyfriend. It basically meant you couldn't have sex because the Lord just wanted guys to look but not touch, or something. And guess who was president of the club?

"Quinn?" Santana spat as she and Brittany walked into the classroom. "What are you doing here? We've missed you all day."

"Oh hello Santana," Quinn said. "I've been in class all day. Something you've clearly decided isn't necessary to do at school."

"We were lining up to cheerleading," Brittany explained.

"Some of us don't need to do that to secure a spot," laughed Quinn. "Not when I've just been made head cheerleader."

"What?" Santana asked, outraged. "That's so unfair. You know I wanted to be head cheerleader."

"Can I help it if coach was impressed with my skills?"

"Or the fat cheque your father wrote?" Santana spat. "How much was it?"

Quinn smiled but didn't answer. She walked behind the teacher's desk and gestured for the girls to sit down.

"Welcome," called Quinn. "I'm Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club. Coach Sylvester thought it would be appropriate if all cheerleaders joined this club because like cheerleading, it's all about the pleasing and not about the teasing. That's our line."

"Oh please," Santana thought.

"So if you would like to line up and take your vows - as long as you are in celibacy club there will be no sexual acts with the boys."

The girls in the room lined up in front of Quinn each vowing a pledge of celibacy with one hand on the Bible. Brittany went before Santana who in turn, placed her hand on the Bible.

"Repeat after me, I, Santana…" instructed Quinn.

"I, Santana…" she copied.

"Hereby pledge a vow of celibacy to stay away from all men and the temptation they give and only to tease and never to please."

"Hereby pledge a vow of celibacy to stay away from all men and the temptation they give and only to tease and never to please," Santana repeated.

"And that includes girls. Amen."

"And that includes… what?" Santana asked.

Did Quinn actually just say that? Emily must've told her about spin the bottle with Britt. Thank heavens that girl was sent to a private high school. Good riddance.

"Next!" Quinn called.

"This is stupid," Santana said walking to Brittany. "We all know none of us are going to stick by it."

"But we have to," explained Brittany. "You can't break a promise."

"I know, Britt."

After celibacy club finally ended, Quinn handed everyone a fitted cheerleading uniform. Santana was trying hers on with Brittany at her house.

"You can see everything!" exclaimed Santana, checking herself out in the mirror. "Might as well not have a skirt."

"How do I look?" asked Brittany. She spun around making her skirt lift up. Yep, the cheerleading uniforms left little to the imagination.

"Hot," Santana replied. "We will definitely be eye candy in these uniforms. In fact, might go see Puck later. He texted me saying he made the football team. He's definitely going to help my reputation if I keep getting with him."

"I'm going to make-out with everyone in the football team," Brittany said. There was something wrong about that comment. Santana didn't like the idea of Brittany kissing all the guys. She was just so pure and beautiful. Far too good for them…

"I mean I'm going to do more than make-out with Puck…" Santana hinted.

"But what about your vow?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't mean it," Santana said. "And it doesn't count anyway because Quinn isn't a priest." Brittany nodded. Santana grinned.

"But you're not going to…"

"No."

"Good."

Silence. There was an awkward tension in the room. Santana was sure she had caused it but she didn't know how.

Brittany sat down on the bed, she was looking at her feet. Santana took the stuffed dolphin, Princess Fantastical off her bedside table. It was the present Brittany had once given to her. She rubbed it against Brittany's face making her best dolphin noise. Brittany laughed, took it off her and hugged it.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Is it the same thing you were going to ask me this morning?"

"Yes."

"Go on then." Santana put Princess Fantastical back and leant her head on Brittany's shoulder. She had no clue what the conversation may be about but she felt a little nervous at the list of possibilities.

"How do you feel when you're with Puck?"

"What?" Santana asked, completely caught off guard. She backed away on the bed slightly.

"It's just sometimes when I'm making out with guys I feel really strange," Brittany explained. "Like here." She touched her stomach but Santana already knew what she meant. "And… _lower_. Is it normal?"

"Of course, Britt," Santana replied. "It means you're enjoying it. It's like having butterflies. Big, fat, greedy, sexual butterflies as the more you do, the more you get them and the stronger they become."

"Oh," Brittany thought. "So you get them too?"

"Yes," said Santana. "When I make out with Puck." _Or just simply kiss you. _But that was probably just the alcohol…

Brittany seemed to be satisfied with this explanation. She smiled.

"I get them when you kiss me," she admitted.

"Of course you do," Santana replied. "I'm amazing at kissing, remember?"

"Yes."

The tension in the room had returned. Santana tried to laugh it off.

"This conversations getting a bit heavy," she said. "Best change topic."

"But there's nothing wrong with what we do?" asked Brittany.

"Brittany, we've only kissed twice!" Santana exclaimed. "Once to learn how and once as a dare. There's nothing wrong with kissing in front of guys or just practising for them! It's what girls do."

"I meant nothing wrong with us making out with so many guys," Brittany replied. Santana fell into silence. She had got worked up over nothing.

"Oh," Santana replied. "No, there's nothing wrong about that Britt. Just as long as they know it's nothing serious, just a random hook-up."

"Is Puck just a random hook-up to you?"

"Yep." She had no problem admitting to it. "I'm Santana Lopez – I needs to get my mack on at least twice a day."

"How do you know you're any good?"

Santana rolled her eyes. What a silly question. She was Santana fucking Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent. Did she not sound like a dream come true? She grinned; she had an idea of how to prove how good she was.

Santana suddenly pushed Brittany down on the bed. Brittany looked shocked as Santana held her in position with her hands. She pressed her finger against Brittany's lips telling her to be quiet as her parents were just downstairs. Brittany wouldn't have Santana as a best friend if controlling didn't turn her on.

Santana then pushed her lips against Brittany's hard. She immediately sucked on her lower lip and heard Brittany groan. Brittany opened her mouth and Santana let their tongues run together. How did this feel so good? Santana bit lightly on Brittany's bottom lip, kissed it and then entered her tongue again. She needed more. More of Brittany. Slowly she released her grip on Brittany's arms as she kissed down Brittany's jaw. She sucked on Brittany's earlobe and ran her tongue round her piercing. She continued kissing down Brittany's jaw line, nipping slightly, sucking and then lightly kissing. Brittany let out another groan and her hands gripped on Santana's bum. The feeling and sudden act drove her wild. She grabbed a fistful of Brittany's cheerio's shirt and gripped onto it. Her other hand was running through Brittany's hair, keeping her head in the best position to access her neck. She felt Brittany's hand slide up the lower part of her back underneath her uniform. Her fingers traced circles in her skin and Santana felt her body tingle. The butterflies were already back. They had been there from the moment Santana had decided to do this. But she needed more. More. But how?

Santana continued sucking parts of Brittany's neck and lightly kissing the reddening areas. She knew she was good. She never bit as hard as Puck but just enough to let the passion flow through them both. Santana returned her lips to Brittany and kissed her deeply. She moaned into her mouth. There was more here than animosity. It was as if Santana's heart was threatening to break out of her chest but not because of what she was doing, but because she was doing it to Brittany. She loved the softness of her hair, that there was enough of it to run her fingers through. She loved how smooth Brittany's skin was and creamy white. She loved how she smelt, the perfume she wore. All these factors made Santana mad with hunger. She kissed Brittany one more time and then lifted her head up, panting. She grinned.

Brittany's eyes remained shut for at least five seconds before she opened them. She was panting just as hard with an even bigger grin spreading across her face.

"And that's how I know I'm good," Santana said.

Brittany laughed and pushed Santana off her. It was her turn now.

"Well you can tell me if I'm good then," Brittany replied.

She pressed her lips against Santana's lightly. It was only a fraction longer than a peck. She then kissed her again, broke contact, and again. It was so light.

"Sweet lady kisses," Brittany said, pressing her lips against Santana's again.

Santana was growing frustrated; she needed more than this. She lifted her head up towards Brittany. She had never been teased like this before. Brittany ran her tongue against Santana's bottom lip and smiled. Pausing for a second, she then gently nipped on the same area.

"Tell me you want me," she said, lightly kissing Santana again. Santana's neck was hurting from straining up to Brittany. She needed to place it back down on the bed. Brittany smiled. Such a tease.

"I want you," Santana replied. Immediately Brittany pressed her lips against Santana's so hard that her head hit the bed making her forget how to kiss back for a moment. Eventually her mind caught up with her body and she placed her hand on Brittany's cheek drawing her in. Making her wait made the experience so much better. So much stronger. She would have to remember this technique.

Brittany touched her tongue onto Santana's and then leaving her mouth, nipped her chin. She moved one of her legs on the other side of Santana so she was straddling her and bent down to Santana's chest. Unzipping Santana's cheerio top half way up so she could just see her stomach, she kissed around her belly button and to her sides. Santana had always had delicate sides and she couldn't take Brittany's kissing. It tickled so much. She moaned. Brittany then ran her tongue back to her stomach and pushed her body forward. Her knee pressed against Santana's center which she had never felt before. It made the throbbing so much harder and urgent, especially when Brittany lent forward to kiss Santana's neck making her own press against Santana's thigh. Brittany, rocking slightly, kissed lightly on Santana's neck and back up her jaw. She didn't bite or suck though. Was it because she thought Santana's skin might be tender after Puck? Or was she purposely loving areas she knew Puck hadn't been? Brittany kissed Santana's lips one more time and rolled off her. She zipped Santana's shirt back down and laid her head on Santana's stomach. Her eyes met hers and they both giggled.

"Am I just a random hook-up?" Brittany asked.

"No, you're special."

"Thanks, I was worried I was no good," Brittany replied. She ran her finger tips down Santana's legs. "You're my best friend, you know?" she giggled. "I'll always love being with you."

Brittany placed the pillows up behind Santana's back. Santana didn't say anything as she sat up on the bed. Her heart was still racing.

"Please don't go to Puck's tonight," Brittany pleaded. "I was hoping we could watch a film."

"Whatever you want, BrittBritt," Santana replied. She felt slightly light headed. "And don't worry. You're good. You're very good."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed - especially the last chapter. I get very exicted every time someone reviews and it really does make my day! Without your feedback I never know whether the chapter worked or not so thank you again :) :) :).**

**And your present - a new chapter =) which is much longer than all the others. Each new chapter I do seems to be so much more than the other in length...**

**I apologise that it has been four/five days since I last uploaded but I think it will take me that long to upload from now on. I can't stick to my once every two days anymore - mainly because like the Glee cast, I've just started filming again this fall and so am shooting six days a week. The only difference being I'm on the other side of the camera, am younger than most of the cast and the soap has no singing in it :P. **

**So, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. There's less making-out as I didn't want to give you guys a heart attatck from loving Brittana too much but overall this chapter for me was to show where Brittany and Santana's relationship is at. I truly believe that they started out as friends with benefits and it worked for them - until the begining of Season 2 when it became apparant that Santana was unconditionally in love with Brittany (see the interaction in 'Brittany/Britney', 'The Subsitute' and 'Rocky Horror Show' - the looks Santana gives Brittany are to die for!**

**Anyway this chapter explains their relationship and how they can be together without Santana having to worry about her feelings towards Brittany. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Would you ever kiss your best friend? Or dance so close that she grinds herself against you? No, wait, even better – would you ever have a full on making-out session with your best friend?<p>

Most people would answer no, finding the thought off-putting because your best friend is meant to be so close and know everything about you – like a sibling. Loving them in that way is just wrong. It's not natural.

Then why does it feel so good? Maybe deep down they were always more than a best friend…

Santana was sat in Spanish class daydreaming about Brittany. Their friendship hadn't changed since their make-out session; in fact it had been two months now and they hadn't kissed since. Yet it didn't feel weird because it was as if there was an understanding between them. It's hard to describe – even Santana couldn't explain it to herself but they both knew that they enjoyed kissing each other and that it would happen again. But they didn't know when. This allowed them to keep their friendship as it was, being as close to each other, flirty, and just as affectionate but it also created a tension between them. And that was exciting. Never knowing when it might happen again. Santana didn't worry about what it meant because, well, it was simple – Brittany was a great kisser so of course she would enjoy it, and the fact that they shouldn't be kissing because they were both straight made it so much hotter – like it was their dirty secret.

Santana had been seeing Puck a lot more. He was becoming so much hotter in her eyes and hopefully that wasn't just misplaced frustration. No, it couldn't be… she wouldn't enjoy it so much if it wasn't because of Puck himself. She had also kissed a few other guys here and there… she had difficulties with names. One had black hair anyway… Brittany had already made out with half the football team – swear she only did it to make Santana jealous. Or only flaunted that she had done it to make her jealous. They were definitely building a reputation – whether it was because they had both had hicci's in their first week of school (Santana's from Puck and Brittany's from Santana) or the fact guys loved how close they were with each other or because they were just two hot cheerleaders who, if you played your cards right, you could have a chance with. Either way, Brittany and Santana were an unstoppable duo in more ways than one.

So, Santana was sat in Spanish class daydreaming about Brittany, and how soft her lips were. She didn't realise she was until their teacher Mr Schuester asked a question and Brittany squirmed next to her, hoping not to be picked to answer it. Santana never paid attention in Spanish; she was Hispanic by birth and fluent in the language anyway. Top of the class. Santana watched as Brittany's arm which had been lying on the table moved onto her lap. She shook her head and remembered where she was – Brittany's arm in front of her must've been why her mind wandered so far. She could've been spending that time planning what to do tonight. Should she go see Puck? Or maybe another guy?

She felt hot air blow against her cheek as Brittany leaned in to whisper something. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"What are we doing tonight?"

She shrugged but felt butterflies in her stomach momentarily.

"Come on guys, Spanish is not that hard," Mr Schue encouraged the class. "You just need to get your ears into the language."

"Err, Mr Schue," Santana called out. "Can Britts and I be excused?"

"Why?"

"Toilet."

Santana rose out of her chair, grabbed Brittany's pinkie and they left the room. They wouldn't need a hall pass or even Mr Schue's permission as he never questioned Santana. Sometimes she wondered if she intimidated him slightly. And it wouldn't matter if they missed the odd lesson; Santana was fluent in the language after all and as for Brittany, school wasn't for her – she would probably excel in any career without it anyway.

Santana stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and slowly applied her lip gloss. Brittany sat on the sink, watching her.

"Gato," Brittany said. "That's cat in Spanish."

"Perfect," Santana said. Brittany loved cats, she had a pussy herself. Wait a minute…

Santana smacked her lips together, licked her teeth and grinned into the mirror. Brittany jumped down from the sink and stood next to Santana.

"It that new?" she asked. "It's redder."

"Mhmm," Santana replied. "It's called Raspberry Fresh. Tastes great. Want to try it?" Santana held the lip gloss by her face waiting for Brittany to reach out and take it off her. Or lean in and taste the lip gloss another way…  
>Brittany considered this; her eyes wandered from the lip gloss to Santana's lips. Slowly she then leaned into Santana until their lips were centimetres apart. Santana closed her eyes.<p>

"No thanks," Brittany said. "I think raspberries taste really sour. I have better taste than that."

Brittany walked past Santana and exited the toilet. Santana turned around. She grinned.

"Well played," she thought, following Brittany.

That pretty much summed up their friendship for the past two months – who could innocently flirt with each other the most and who would falter first. Santana was known to be stubborn but she was also greedy and took whatever she wanted. This was proving to be a challenge.

Santana followed Brittany past the choir room when she heard someone singing inside. They must've been having a music lesson. She and Brittany had never joined Glee club – they had considered it right up until they saw the singing teacher, Mr Ryerson touching some guy… Ew. Plus, Glee club was known to be full of losers and for losers. She would never be caught dead in such a reputation destroying club.

Brittany peered through the window on the door and watched for a second. The girl inside was singing 'There Are Worst Things I Could Do' from Grease. Her name was Tina Cohen-Chang. She had been in the same elementary school as Brittany and Santana but she was really quiet so they had never spoken to her.

"I could flirt with all the guys…" Santana hummed to the music.

"I love Grease," Brittany said.

"Only because you think you look like Sandy," Santana replied. "I'd be stuck being Rizzo and no way could I pull that frizzy hair off."

Brittany laughed and continued watching Tina sing. She was actually really good.

"But to cry in front of you," Santana sang. Brittany turned around and faced her. "That's the worst thing I could do." Brittany giggled.

"You could be Danny?" she suggested. "He gets Sandy in the end."

"You saying I sound like a man?" Santana questioned.

Suddenly a small brunette girl pushed past Santana, making her fall back slightly, and entered the choir room. Rachel Berry. Small but irritating.

"That dwarf is so on my list," Santana thought.

"Mr Ryerson," they heard the girl shout. Or say… she had a very loud voice. "I have found the perfect song which I think I can deliver the right amount of emotion to. All I have to do is close my eyes and let the music flow right through me."

"Fabulous darling," Sandy Ryerson said. "Which song?"

"W-w-what about m-me?" Tina asked.

"I have chosen the classic song Memory from Broadway's longest running musical, Cats," Rachel said.

"Ooh perfect," Sandy replied. "I love Elaine Paige. You know once I sang that song in front of thousands of…"

Santana zoned out of the conversation and continued walking down the hall.

"I love your voice," Brittany said.

"And I love how you move," Santana replied.

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

Santana was about to reply when the bell went and the halls were suddenly flooded with students. They quickly nipped back to the classroom and grabbed their bags. Mr Schuester didn't see them as he was facing the other way, wiping the blackboard. As they left they were confronted by a large freshman football player, Azimio.

"Hey you two," he said. "I was wondering if you lovely ladies fancied joining me for a drink after school?"

"Alcoholic?" asked Santana sounding interested.

"Well, I'm not old enough to get us any of that…"

"Then wow, I'm not even a little tempted…"

"What about you, Brittany? I guess I could take you to Breadsticks instead?"

"Okay."

"Great. I'll meet you there at half seven?"

Brittany nodded and gave a small wink. Azimio walked off clearly feeling pleased with himself. It made Santana sick – he looked so cocky; thinking about how he might score with Brittany. And Breadsticks? She loved that restaurant where they actually served you an unlimited amount of breadsticks. Unlimited! If he had offered that earlier she would've accepted. So frickin' unfair.

"Why you'd say yes?" Santana questionned. "Azimio is a jerk. This isn't about your kissing list, is it?"

"Of course," Brittany beamed, looking pleased with herself. "After tonight I'll be able to tick him off my list. Are you regretting saying no?"

"What? No!"

"You love Breadsticks. It's not too late to come."

"No, it's fine. I'll leave you to your date with Azimio."

After school and an intense cheerio's practise, Santana had gone to Brittany's house and helped her pick out the perfect outfit for her date. Perfect to Santana would've been Brittany wearing a hooded coat all meal so Azimio would keep his grubby mitts of her but in the end they settled for her just going in her Cheerio's outfit. It wasn't Brittany going on a date that Santana minded; it was Brittany going on a date with Azimio. He was known as a school bully and Santana just couldn't see him putting up with Brittany's quirky comments – an aspect of her that, personally, Santana loved but not everyone felt the same way about. But overall, Brittany could date whomever she wanted and Santana, being her best friend, would always support her decisions. Well… after making her feelings about the situation perfectly clear.

"Did you see what he did the other day to that Rachel Berry girl?" Santana asked. "She was singing down the hall and he threw a slushie in her face. Covered her! And now everybody has taken to throwing slushies in her face."

"I thought you said it was funny?" Brittany asked, applying her fake eyelashes.

"Well it was, especially now after that dwarf pushing me today, but that's not the point," Santana explained.

"Then what is the point?"

"I'm worried if you don't put out that he'll be a jerk to you. It's the only reason he's taking you out."

"I don't want to go further with Azimio," Brittany said. "I'm just going to kiss him and tick him off my list."

"Am I on this list?"

"Of course."

"I wants to see this list. Where do you keep it?"

Brittany's eyes momentarily flicked to her bedside drawer and before she could stop her, Santana was already opening it. She pulled out Brittany's diary.

"You keep a record in here, don't you?" Santana asked, opening it.

"No Santana!" Brittany shouted. "You can't read someone else's diary!"

Brittany launched at Santana on her bed and grabbed her diary. Santana clung onto it and tried to pull it back off Brittany. They both toppled sideways off the bed with Brittany landing on top of Santana, the diary gripped between them. Their faces were inches apart.

"Can I have my diary back please?" Brittany asked. Santana shook her head and grinned.

"Promise me you'll be careful tonight and call me if there's a problem?" Santana asked.

"I promise."

Santana slowly released her grips on the diary and Brittany pulled it against her chest. She kissed Santana's cheek and briefly hovered over her lips before she sat up.

"Thank you," she said.

"I do want to know what's written about me in there though," Santana said.

"Only hot stuff, I promise."

Half an hour later Santana waved goodbye to Brittany as her mother drove her to Breadsticks. She then set off towards Puck's. Where else would she go?  
>She knocked loudly on the front door. No answer. She knocked again. Silence.<p>

Annoyed, Santana texted Puck.

"Where the fuck at you? I'm at yours and I wants to get my mack on. NOW!"

Her phone buzzed.

"I'm in the park drinking beer. Join me? xx"

She headed down the road.

"Be there in five. X"

Five minutes later Santana turned the corner into the local park. By the swings there were a group of lads watching her arrival. She walked up to the one with the mohawk.

"Beer?" he asked.

"No thanks," she said. "Come on."

Santana took Puck's hand and led him across the playground into the children's fort at the back of the slide. It just about fit them in. A child had scratched 'Bad Boy' into the plastic. It was probably Puck when he was ten…

"How's your evening going?" Puck asked. He placed his beer just outside the cramp space.

"Why do you always insist on talking beforehand?" Santana asked.

She immediately crushed her lips against Puck's and felt them soften before he grabbed the back of her head and forced her towards him. It felt amazing. After a boring day at school this was just what Santana needed. She pulled Puck's shirt above his head and pressed her hands against his bare chest. He then did the same with her cheerio's top and gripped his hand around her waist before sliding it up to her bra. Santana didn't even consider what the other guys could see outside of the fort. She was completely absorbed with Puck and the sensation he was causing her below. Puck laid back against the fort as Santana struggled to move herself on top of him. As she unbuttoned his pants, he left her lips and started kissing down her neck.

"You're so hot," he said.

Santana immediately took his lips back into her own. The less he talked the better. She hated people talking when she was trying to get her mack on.

Ten minutes later Santana immerged from the fort and fixed her hair. Puck grabbed his shirt and buttoned up his pants. He had clearly waited to put his shirt on outside the fort so the rest of the guys could speculate about what they had just gotten up to. And since they were all guys from her school, let them speculate – it made her so much hotter in their eyes.

Truthfully though, Santana had only gotten Puck off but this time with her mouth – it had pretty been much what Santana had expected. Was it meant to be enjoyable?

As every day passed Santana was getting nearer to going the whole way with Puck. She was getting tired of him never doing anything for her. At least she'd stand a chance of getting off herself if they had sex. Maybe next week…

Santana joined the rest of the guys by the swings and Puck placed his arm around Santana. He handed her a beer and she accepted.

"Didn't take you long," one of the guys said.

"Hey, I've got stamina," Puck replied. "Just didn't want to tire her out."

Santana rolled her eyes and opened her beer. She sipped down the bitter drink. She had always been a spirits girl.

"Whatever. You probably couldn't get it up," one of the guys laughed. His name was Dave Karofsky.

"Don't believe I've ever seen you with a chick, Karofsky," Puck defensively replied.

"That's because I've got higher standards."

"You can't say that; she beautiful," the first boy butted in. He was called Matt Rutherford. Santana was surprised at him defending her considering she had never given him the time of day. She made a mental note to be nicer to him in future.

"Yeah, she's smokin'," Puck replied. "Better than you could ever get."

Why were they talking about her as if she wasn't there? She would have to put a stop to this.

"Hey, I get plenty of women!" Karofsky replied.

"Really?" Santana asked. "Because you've got as much baby fat as one of those seals from the zoo. Wouldn't be surprised if you were gay."

Karofsky stepped towards Santana but as if realising she was a girl, backed down.

"Whatever," he said. "You're not worth it."

Santana immediately stepped forward swearing in Spanish and poured her beer down his shirt.

"Dumb, fat and now covered in alcohol," she remarked. "You look more like your dad everyday."

Santana glanced back to Puck. "Now if you excuse me, I've got places to be."

Santana walked away listening to the guys cheering as she left.

"You've been told, Karofsky," one of them jeered. "And by a girl."

"That was hot," she heard Puck say. She grinned and turned the corner out of sight.

Santana didn't know why she reacted so strongly at being told she wasn't worth it. It was probably due to the fact that she had always been scared that if she got around too much her reputation would go from hot and slutty, to just plain easy. She always wanted to maintain some dignity and standards. Just because she sometimes thought low of herself doesn't mean others could too. She was worth more than that. Right?

Santana peered through the windows of Breadsticks restaurant. She saw Brittany laughing with Azimio. Her foot was rubbing up and down his leg underneath the table. Santana turned away and leaned against the wall of the restaurant. She would wait for Brittany here. Their plates were already empty so it wouldn't take long for Brittany to get what she wanted and leave.

Santana was always careful that Brittany maintained her reputation too. With the exception of bullies like Azimio, she could be as quirky as she wanted and no one would ever say anything as they knew they would have Santana to answer to. But Santana didn't want Brittany to ever be seen as easy because Brittany was worth so much to Santana. No one would ever be good enough for her. How could anyone ever measure up to her? And not just height wise…. Brittany was so loving with such a big heart that Santana would make sure she would never get it broken. She would be her guardian angel. Wow, that was such a Brittany expression…

Bored, Santana walked round for a bit until she noticed Brittany exiting with Azimio. She hid round the corner as she didn't want to disturb their night.

"Well thanks for a great night," Azimio said. Was that sarcastic? It sounded like it. "You can walk yourself home, right?"

"Sure," Brittany said. She would never put anyone out. Santana smiled and then watched as Brittany grinned and leaned in to kiss Azimio. The sight was disgusting. Not because Brittany was kissing someone but because it was obvious Azimio had never kissed anyone before. He practically licked her. Gross. Brittany pulled away looking confused but to her credit, she tried again. Eventually she pulled away.

"Want to go bit further?" Azimio asked. Did he seriously just ask her that?

"Err… no thank you," Brittany smiled, wiping the spit from her mouth. Azimio had practically drooled on her and yet she was always so polite.

"You sure?" he asked. "You'll never get a better offer than me, baby."

Azimio grabbed Brittany by the hips and tried to kiss her again. Brittany had never looked so turned off as she tried to pull away. It was almost funny. _Almost._

"Hey blubber boy," Santana shouted, storming up to them. "Think it's past your bedtime." Brittany jumped up and down at the sight of seeing Santana and clapped her hands.

"What's this?" Azimio asked. "You her chaperone or something?"

"Mhmm sure am," Santana said. "So gets yourself home now before I ends you."

"Whatever, I'll leave you two girls to it," Azimio spat, walking away.

Brittany practically launched at Santana and squeezed her tight.

"Santana!" she exclaimed. Her excitement was so cute. Santana took her round the side of breadsticks where they waited for Azimio to disappear from view.

Brittany took out a white paper bag from her bag. She handed it to Santana. It was full of breadsticks.

"I didn't want you to miss out," Brittany said. Santana grinned. She was going to get her eating on tonight.

"How was your date?" she asked.

"He kept talking about football," Brittany said. "It was really boring and I didn't understand because he said footballs were made out of pig's bladders. But wouldn't the kicking around make the pig like majorly need the loo?"

"Good point," Santana said. "You should bring that up in biology. Give the teacher a heart attack as she realises you know what a bladder is." Brittany grinned.

"How was your night?" she asked.

"Alright," Santana replied. "Did the usual - saw Puck in the park and decided my night wasn't complete until I completely humiliated one of the guys on the football team. Thanks for the breadsticks by the way. I do love them!"

"More than me?" Brittany asked.

"Never."

Brittany took the breadsticks back off Santana and returned them into her bag to keep them safe.

"Why did you come meet me?" she asked.

"Because I missed you," Santana replied. "And because I didn't want you to miss out…"

"On what?"

"Well, like I had my heart set on breadsticks tonight, you had yours set on a great kiss. You may be able to tick Azimio off your list now but I knew that jerk would screw it up so I thought I would come to make sure your night was complete…"

"But you're already ticked off my list, Santana," Brittany said.

"Only three times," Santana replied. "How about a fourth?"

Santana pushed Brittany back against the side wall of Breadsticks. It was dark and there was no one around. Santana kissed Brittany's cheek and smiled. She had been waiting two months for this. She then kissed her cheek again and pecked her way towards her lips. She slowly pressed her lips against Brittany's, feeling her body shiver instantly. Brittany's perfume danced around driving Santana insane. She kissed Brittany again but this time more passionately. Brittany placed both her hands on Santana's waist as she ran her own through Brittany's silky hair. She felt Brittany's tongue against her lips and immediately opened her mouth to touch it against her own. Santana would always love kissing Brittany. As amazing as Puck was he could never compare as he could never be as passionate as this. If he ever kissed slowly it would just be boring.

Brittany took Santana's bottom lips into her teeth and tugged slightly. Santana grinned and leaned in harder against Brittany until their bodies were flush together. They fitted perfectly. Santana kissed Brittany's neck and ran her tongue along her jaw. She then returned her lips to Brittany's and kissed her deeply. Her right hand moved from Brittany's hair and ran down her arms. She then let her hand wander underneath Brittany's cheerio skirt and graze against Brittany's hip. Brittany's kiss faltered for a moment but she didn't stop Santana – she kissed her harder. Santana slowly let her thumb pull the band of Brittany's underwear and was about to pull it down when…

Santana launched herself away from Brittany as a couple turned the corner and walked past Breadsticks to the car park. Santana covered her mouth; her lips always swelled after Brittany had been sucking on them. What had Santana just been about to do?  
>Watching the couple walk away, Santana hesitated for a second before turning back to Brittany. Would Brittany care that Santana was about to take things a bit further? Did it even matter? They were both struggling to get enough selfless attention from guys to get themselves off. Surely this was the next logical step?<p>

Santana looked nervously towards Brittany who just smiled at her. And that was all Santana needed. A smile. It told Santana that Brittany had enjoyed what had just happened between them. It told her that she would be all for them taking things further in future. It told Santana that she did matter. To Brittany, she mattered a lot. Santana smiled back and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ears.

"You've changed your lip gloss," Brittany said.

"You didn't like raspberry," Santana replied. "So I put on cherry."

Brittany fiddled for a second with her bag and pulled out a small book. It was her diary.

"I was worried you would read it while I was gone," Brittany explained. She opened and flicked to one of the first pages. in the book.

"I kissed Santana tonight," she read. "For the first time. Actually diary – it was my first time ever. Kissing, I mean. Not being with Santana. But it was the first time being in that way with her… Anyway, it was magical. Like really magical. Santana's like Tinkerbell, spraying her fairy dust everywhere and giving me a tingling feeling in my stomach. I don't know what it means but Santana is really hot. She's my best friend and I always thought hanging out with her would be my favourite thing to do. But now I know that kissing her will always be my favourite thing to do. Did I mention she's hot?"

Santana smiled and felt her eyes tear up. Why was she such a girl?

"You said you wanted to know what I wrote about you," Brittany explained. Santana nodded. She kissed Brittany on the cheek before taking her pinkie in her own. They walked away from Breadsticks together.

"And now you know," Brittany said. "You're my best friend and you mean the world to me."

"And I'm hot."

"You knew that already."

"And you're hot too."

"I knew that already too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you once again for the reviews =). They make me so happy! And it's comforting to know that a chapter doesn't have to be overloaded with smutt to be enjoyable but can focus on developing Brittany and Santana's relationship. If they just got together all the time I'd run out of things for them to do before Glee Season 1 and 2!**

**So, this next chapter's purpose was to develop Santana a bit more and her relationship with Quinn, Puck and, of course, Brittany. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray.<p>

Head Cheerleader. President of the Celibacy Club. Girlfriend of a football player.

Well, the last two are kind of boring so let's focus on the first. How can a freshman be so frickin' lucky enough to be head cheerleader already? Maybe obesity really is on the up-rise… or someone has a rich Daddy…

Either way, Quinn had to be one of the most popular girls in school at the moment. Those lower on the food-chain would literally move out of her way when she strutted down the hall. You'd think she was Sue Sylvester or something. Guess her bitchy attitude helped. Quinn was bad at confrontation though and all Santana needed was one dirty secret about Quinn to be able to overthrow her. Then she could be head cheerleader. That sounded better.

However, until then, she better befriend the girl and harvest some of her power. She would settle for second in command this year. And Quinn wasn't that bad… was she?

"Finn said he wanted to hang out with Puck this Friday night," Quinn explained as she 'spot-checked' her face in the mirror. Santana was lying on her bed flicking through a magazine. "Had to put an end to that. Friday night is meant to be our night and we need to be seen out together more if we want to be the 'IT' couple at school."

"Mhmm." Santana was barely listening; she had left the conversation at the mention of Finn's name. How that boy annoyed her…

"I told him he had to break it off or I will break him off," Quinn carried on. "You understand though, don't you, Santana? If you had a boyfriend you'd want to spend all your time with him, right?"

"Okay first of all, I'm dating Puckerman," Santana spat defensively. "And second of all, do you even like Finn? Aren't you only using him for popularity?"

"Finn's… sweet," Quinn replied. "I like being with him."

"No you don't," Santana argued. "How can you? He's shaped like some sort of overfilled pastry bag; he literally offends my eyes. And he doesn't treat you right."

"What do you mean?" Quinn spun round on her chair and faced Santana who rolled her eyes. Did they really need to share a moment together right now? She was hoping to go home soon.

"Look, you have a football player on your arm because it makes you feel good, and you chose Finn because he's bound to make quarterback next year. But Finn himself doesn't make you feel good. He never compliments you; tells you that you look pretty. You're bound to end up cheating on him with someone who makes you feel more attractive… I would."

"No, Finn loves me!"

"Whatever. It's not like I care."

Santana's phone buzzed next to her. She looked at her phone and saw a text from Brittany reading, "What you up to? I'm bored. Come mine? xxx"

"Just at Quinn's - be there in five x," Santana texted back.

Santana rose from the bed and grabbed her bag off the floor.

"Look Quinn," Santana said. "I don't care what you do but just don't go deluding yourself that yours and Finn's relationship is anything more than it is. You've found a guy who's just as frigid and popular as yourself, congratulations. But don't pretend that he's the answer to all your problems. I know you think you still look fat."

Quinn looked saddened by this remark. Deep down Santana knew Quinn was just as self-conscious as herself. Santana crossed her arms; she was beginning to get annoyed.

"I've got to go," Santana stated. "Britts needs me."

Santana shot out of the house before she would inevitably reduce Quinn to tears. She didn't regret anything she said though – she was just being honest and Quinn needed to know how she was being perceived. Maybe the fat thing was too far though? Santana rolled her eyes and took her phone out.

"BTW, you don't look fat," she text Quinn. "Calling you fat would be like calling Rachel Berry tall. x"

"Thanks… I think."

"I mean it. Maybe I'll get Puck to have another house party? Then you could parade with Finnosaur in front of the school? x"

"Great idea! Thanks, Santana. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Let me know what Puck says!"

Santana cut through the park to Brittany's house and began to text Puck.

"Party at yours. Friday. Invite everyone. Get lots of alcohol."

"What's in it for me?" came Puck's reply.

"Me ;) drunk and stupid."

"Am on it."

Santana returned her phone to her pocket – or the space between her cheerio's skirt and hip would be more accurate - and eventually arrived at Brittany's house. She had slept here so many times that she could practically call it home so she walked straight through the front door and marched into Brittany's room uninvited. Brittany was sat on her bed, phone in one hand and stroking her cat, Lord Tubbingtons with the other. She nearly jumped when Santana burst through the door.

"Quinn Fabray, who does she think she is?" Santana ranted, pacing up and down the room. "She thinks she's so good with Finn Hudson - like she's the only one who can get a football player! Then she pretends she's better than us all just because her parents give a shit about her and paid Coach off. She won't even admit it but I know it's true! And don't even get me started on how painstakingly insecure she is…"

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand to stop her walking up and down. She was beginning to get whiplash watching her seethe and Lord Tubbingtons had already left the room in disgust at the unwanted commotion. Brittany knelt up on her bed as Santana kept bitching and immediately pressed her lips hard against Santana's. Santana fell numb against her lips and responded by simply placing her hand on Brittany's cheek. Their lips remained firmly pressed against each other's for five seconds before Brittany pulled away and smiled.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Much," Santana breathed.

"Can we leave Quinn and her troubles for another night?"

"Sure."

"I know you secretly like her anyway."

"Do not!"

Brittany remained kneeling on the bed, shuffling back slightly as Santana sat down. She then returned her lips to Santana's with a short peck. Santana, still feeling frustrated after being at Quinn's, returned the kiss with an even deeper one. It was forceful and knocked Brittany slowly back against the mattress. Santana bit her lower lip and placed both her hands on Brittany's cheerio's top. They really needed to change outfits after school. Or at least take their outfits off…

Santana glided her hands up and down Brittany's sides and kissed her exposed stomach. She then kissed up Brittany's ribs, pulling the cheerio's top up with her until it was high enough for her to yank it off completely.

She then looked down to see Brittany wearing a blue bra. They had picked it out together on one of their shopping tips. It was so hot. Brittany looked slightly uncomfortable at this rash action as they had never sexually undressed each other; making-out fully clothed had always been the furthest they'd gone. But right now Santana wanted more. To Brittany's relief, she proceeded by taking off her own cheerio's top revealing a red bra; it was slightly worn from where Puck had pulled at its ribbons with his teeth.

Santana laid her chest flat against Brittany's stomach and grinded herself up until she reached Brittany's lips with her own. The movement was erotic and caused Santana to groan against Brittany's lips. She was so turned on; coming round had definitely been a good idea.

Since Santana kissed Brittany outside Breadstick's a couple of weeks ago, there had been plenty of make-out sessions between the girls. It was just accepted as part of their friendship now – if they wanted someone to fool around with and couldn't find a guy, why not use each other? It made perfect sense to Santana. And taking their tops off was just the next logical step. Brittany had a flawless body. And great abs. And…

Santana suddenly jumped up as something vibrated against her skirt. Her phone. She held her arm in front of Brittany to tell her to stay still as she checked it. It was a text from Quinn.

"What did Puck say?" it read.

Santana deleted the text and tossed her phone to the edge of the bed. She tried to resume her position over Brittany but it was too late.

"Who was it?" Brittany asked, sitting up.

"Just Quinn. Puck's having a party this Friday," explained Santana. Brittany excitedly squealed. "Yeah, it's so Quinn can flaunt that ghastly Finn around."

Santana leaned her head in to kiss Brittany but she pulled away slightly.

"Why are you always at Quinn's house?"

"I told you, I'm her second in command," Santana replied. "Being her friend makes me more popular."

"Can I join?" Brittany asked.

"Totally. I just didn't ask because I thought you'd find it boring."

"But then I'd be more popular!"

"Mhmm."

"And then you'd spend more time with me…"

Santana folded her arms as Brittany leant down off the bed and retrieved her cheerio's top. Oh, the moment was definitely over now. Stupid Quinn. This is why no one should talk during. Such a turn off. She'd have to make sure to turn her phone off next time.

"I'm spending time with you now," Santana groaned as Brittany got off the bed. She wanted to get her mack on!

Brittany nodded her head.

"Good then you can help me with my homework," Brittany replied. She threw Santana's top at her. "I really don't want to have to go to summer school."

"Fine." Santana put her top back on.

Brittany laid back down on the bed holding her Spanish book and a pen. Santana laid down next to her making sure her lips lingered just by her cheek. She breathed out slowly.

"What do you need help with?" she asked.

"Don't," Brittany groaned.

"What?"

"You're using your bed voice."

Santana laughed; Brittany knew her too well.

"And you've got your lust eyes on."

"I've got lust eyes?" Santana questioned. She breathed out slowly. "Sorry Brittany, I'll stop. But for every question you get right now, I get at least two minutes of kissing."

"Deal."

"So, what do you need help with then?"

* * *

><p>The next day word about Puck's party that night had already spread to the entire Freshman year. Puck knew quite a few people to ensure he would be able to supply a limitless amount of beer. How had he been able to arrange everything so fast with such short notice? Clearly the promise of some Santana loving gets you motivated. It certainly helped Brittany with her homework last night.<p>

Santana had pretty much got through the next day of school like any other. She followed Quinn with Brittany, made a few jibes at passerbys and even got through cheerio's practise without feeling like she was about to puke.

Now, however, she was being dropped off at Puck's house by Mrs Fabray. Quinn and Brittany were with her too; they had got ready at Quinn's house where they would be spending the night. Santana was wearing a tight top and skirt, as was Brittany but hers was in a different style.

As they walked through the front door nearly all the guys turned around to admire them. Santana winked at one of the guys as she passed and grabbed Brittany's pinkie. Quinn led them to the kitchen where they supplied themselves with boozes and Quinn found Finn talking to Puck.

"You look lovely tonight, Quinn," Puck said. Quinn smiled but Finn looked slightly confused. The interaction was awkward; did Puck not even see Santana? She kicked him lightly in the shin.

"And you look smokin' tonight as always," Puck said. He tried to kiss Santana but she stopped him by pressing her finger against his lips.

"Alcohol. Now. Please," she said. "And don't forget Britts."

Puck looked past Santana to see Brittany, still holding her hand. Looking her up and down, he then turned around and started mixing drinks for them.

"Want to go upstairs?" he asked Santana as he handed her and Brittany a drink.

"After seeing you checking out Quinn like that?" Santana asked. "Doubt you'll ever get me that drunk again."

Santana immediately left the room with Brittany and scowled out a spot for them to sit. They settled on one of the sofas in the lounge.

"Why were you so mean to Puck?" Brittany asked. Santana shrugged. "I thought you were planning on loosing it?"

"Perhaps," Santana said, gulping down her drink. ""But you've got to play hard to get, haven't you? Can't let Puck think he's got full visitation rights to this." She gestured up and down her body, Brittany's eyes followed. She sipped her drink.

"Body shots!" Puck shouted entering the room. He was carrying a bottle of tequila, salt shaker, a lime and a knife. The room cheered but Santana rolled her eyes; like this wasn't a cheap way of trying to turn her on.

"Who wants to go first?" he asked as a drunk cheerio laid down on the floor and pulled her shirt up. Her boyfriend took the salt shaker off Puck and shook some onto her stomach.

"What's this?" Azimio asked, entering the room with a couple of football players.

"A body shot, dumb ass," Puck replied. "You lick salt of someone's body, suck on a piece of lime and do a shot."

"Why don't Brittany and Santana do it?" asked Karofsky behind Azimio. Santana looked to Brittany and grinned,

"Move over boys," she said, pushing the cheerio aside. "This is how to do body shot."

Brittany laid down and took off her top completely. She flung it to the side. Why did Brittany always want to strip when she was drunk? Seeing her now, it reminded Santana greatly of the other night. She slowly poured a pile of salt onto Brittany's body as Puck prepared a slice of lime and a shot. She stroked Brittany's chest as she leaned over her.

"Ready BrittBritt?" she asked. Brittany nodded and Santana leant down and licked the salt off Brittany's stomach. It tasted horrible as she sucked on a lime and then downed the shot. The guys cheered.

"My turn," Puck said but Santana shook her head.

"It's Britts turn next," she said.

Santana laid down on the floor and lifted her top just underneath her breasts. Brittany clapped her hands together as Puck poured out the salt and prepared the shot. Brittany slowly leaned over Santana and ran her tongue over her stomach. She slowly lapped up the salt but the feeling of her tongue drove Santana mad. She couldn't help herself. As Brittany moved away to find the lime, Santana shot up and met Brittany's lips with her mouth. Her tongue licked the salt from Brittany's and as she pulled away, she took the shot off Puck and downed it. Brittany didn't seem to mind and the football players certainly didn't.

"Hot enough for you?" Santana asked. Good save. She really ought to be more careful controlling her desires. Alcohol and her do not mix.

"Thanks," Brittany said, taking the lime off Puck. She sucked on it, grabbed the bottle of tequila and forced a mouthful down. She then jumped up off the floor, stroked one of the football players across the cheek and walked into the centre of the room. There she started dancing to the music being blasted from Puck's speakers. A couple of other people were dancing too. Santana got up and joined her.

At first they started dancing with a gap between their bodies but as Santana caught a glimpse of the football players still watching them, mouths open, she started dancing closer. Time to give them a show. She placed her hands against Brittany's hips and trusted in the same direction as her. Brittany turned her body so her bottom half was flush against Santana's front. Bending her knees slightly, she danced to the music, grinding against Santana. The football players stormed towards the dance floor and started dancing around them, rubbing their front against Santana's back. Brittany grabbed one of the football players and pulled him towards her while Santana turned around and locked her lips against Matt Rutherford. He was there and she owed him a favour. She pushed her tongue into his mouth but suddenly felt herself being pulled away. A hand was gripping round her wrist as she was forced from the dance floor.

"What the hell?" Puck asked.

"What?" Santana questioned. She longed to get back dancing.

"I thought you and me were gonna hang but since you've gotten here you've ignored me and now I find you kissing another guy!" Puck complained.

"Chill, it's not like we're dating," Santana stated. "Even sex isn't dating. In fact, come on. Follow me and I'll give you all the attention you could ask for…"

Santana strolled out of the room and walked up the stairs towards Puck's bedroom. He simply followed, a huge grin across his face.

* * *

><p>Santana left the bedroom wiping her mouth. She needed air but first she had to find Brittany. She felt sick and couldn't bring herself to face the stairs so she flung the door open to another bedroom. She had a feeling Brittany would've made it up here eventually. The room was empty. She kicked another door open. Second time lucky.<p>

Santana burst into Puck's parents bedroom and found Brittany straddling Matt Rutherford. Seriously? She had her top off but otherwise they were fully clothed.

"Up," she commanded Matt who quickly got out from underneath Brittany and left the room. Santana slammed the door shut and flung her top off revealing a purple bra. She launched onto the bed and slammed her lips against Brittany's.

"Santana, I was with Matt," Brittany complained.

"You don't want to get your sweet lady kisses on?" Santana asked, trying to kiss Brittany again.

"No, don't," Brittany warned. "Santana, you can't just get with me whenever you feel like it. I never interrupt you and Puck. I was up here with a guy and I was going to tick him off my list."

"I'm pretty sure you've kissed Matt before," Santana argued. "But fine, if you don't want me then I'll take my hot self somewhere else."

Santana got up to move but Brittany grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the bed. They sat there still as Brittany watched Santana refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Brittany asked as a tear fell down Santana's cheek.

"I did it, Brittany," Santana replied. "I had sex with Puck. I fucking let him have me, didn't I?"

Brittany watched Santana as she still looked away, every so often wiping the tears from her cheek.

"It didn't feel right," Santana continued. "I knew it would hurt like hell but after I didn't feel anything. Just dirty. And Puck left straight after as though I was nothing."

"You're not nothing," Brittany said. "You're Santana."

"Yeah." Santana fell into Brittany's arms and sobbed as she was hugged tightly. "I thought it would be amazing."

"You want something amazing?" Brittany asked. She grinned and gently sat Santana against the headboard. She pecked her lightly on the nose and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Then she stood up on the bed.

"Me gusta Santana mucho," Brittany recited. "Santana es mi mejor amigo." It was Spanish for 'I like Santana a lot. Santana is my best friend.' Not the best grammar in the world but Brittany seemed pleased.

"I don't understand," Santana replied.

"You taught me that last night, remember?" Brittany asked. "I got a 'B' today because of you. I was so thrilled. You want something amazing? Well we're amazing, Santana. You're amazing. You made me feel like I wasn't stupid."

"You're not stupid," Santana choked out. "You just see things differently. But so do many people. Like researchers who discover cures and shit. They have to think outside the box. You'll outshine everyone one day."

"I know," Brittany replied. "And so will you. Okay? So don't be upset because Puck can think whatever he wants about you but it's my opinion that matters."

"And what's your opinion?"

Brittany smiled and pressed her lips against Santana's. They were drier than usual. She then tugged on Santana's legs causing her to shuffle forward a bit. Slipping her body between Santana and the headboard, Brittany's hands started running up and down Santana's back. They started kneading out the knots and Santana felt her tension slowly slip into nothingness. Her eyes closed and her head drooped forward as Brittany continued slowly massaging Santana's exposed skin and pressing kisses against the areas that were sensitive.

It felt so good. Santana felt so good. This was just what she needed. Brittany was caressing her skin and there was nothing in it for her. She wasn't using her; she was showing her how much she cared. Santana could've stayed there forever but she was wary that Brittany's hands would start to ache soon. Instead she savoured one more minute of Brittany touching her before she dragged Brittany flat against the bed and rested her head in the crook of Brittany's neck. Brittany wrapped an arm around her and held her close. Normally it was Santana who comforted Brittany and it was lovely having it the other way round; their friendship was equal.

Santana had no idea how long she was there but it felt like she was only asleep for two minutes before Quinn burst through the door. She stared in shock to see her two best friends cuddled up to each other with their tops off.

"Guys?" Quinn asked.

Santana immediately leapt up off the bed and rummaged around the floor for her shirt. She pulled it over her head.

"What?" Santana snapped.

"My mum's here," Quinn explained. "Is she okay?" She nodded towards Brittany who was still asleep.

"She's fine," Santana replied. "I was really drunk and we just passed out here."

Quinn nodded and left the room. She probably didn't want to infer into what they were actually doing there. Santana looked down to Brittany sleeping and smiled. How was she so fucking lucky to get someone as kind and loving as Brittany?

"BrittBritt," Santana shook Brittany gently. "It's time to go." Brittany sat up slowly, still half asleep. She grabbed Santana's hands and was slowly led out of the room.

"Do you feel better?" Brittany asked.

"Much," Santana replied. "Thanks to you. I'll have to repay the favour tomorrow night. Sleepover at mine?" Brittany nodded and smiled.

"Sweet lady kisses." 

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and as a thank you present I will write a full Brittana-loving chapter. I think their relationship is ready for the next step... but I'm not sure whether to skip to Season 1 of Glee now or not...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo =). I'm so sorry that this update is late but I'm currently working six days a week and tend to just collaspe in bed on the seventh. University resumes soon though so can't last forever. To make it up to you I have given you a Brittana heavy scene! Bout time they got it on...**

**Hope you enjoy it - let me know if you do! Can never tell if my own writing works. The next chapter will follow the aftermath on their relationship and set up for Glee Season One. I'll try to write it within the next week.**

**Also, thank you again for such lovely reviews =). **

**Dagleek - I found it interesting that you want me to explore Puck more. I think the writers on Glee, at least for the first season, made his character so... well, so much like a typical guy with only one thing on his mind. And even when they develop him they always tend to fall back on this basic human want. Makes it very hard to write him any other way. However Pucktana will have their time but I don't think it will be until Santana comes out in Season 3 and confides in a confused Puck about why her relationships in men have never been meaningful. Hope you can last that long :).**

**Hannah- thank you for realising how I'm trying to develop Brittany along with Santana even though the fic is from Santana's perspective. I think it only comes across as Santana manipulating Brittany in the TV show because they have never really made Brittany 3D. There's a reason behind her crazy comments and a reason behind why she allowed herself to cheat on Artie and I shall explore this all. Brittany to me is quite clever in her own way. And Santana can be so whipped at times - all Brittany had to do was ask and Santana confided in a teacher about her sexuality and wore the Lebanese shirt. Brittany knows how to get her way too.**

**Soooooo, on with the chapter :D.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Looking back, Santana thoroughly enjoyed the party. It was now Monday morning and she was reaping the benefits of sleeping with Puck. Everyone looked at her differently. Puck was such a blabber mouth and she felt powerful; as if she was oozing with sex appeal. She also felt numb about her current situation with Puck. Afterall, it wasn't his fault that she hadn't enjoyed it. Maybe it would be better the next time. There would definitely be a next time if it kept boosting her reputation like this.<p>

Either way she was on her last week at school and looking forward to a summer of just relaxing and being herself… with Brittany, no doubt. And maybe Quinn.

"Tell me the rumours aren't true," Quinn crossed Santana in the hallway. "You lost your virginity to Puck at the party?"

"So?" Santana walked to her locker, closely followed by Quinn.

"But you're in celibacy club!" Quinn protested. "What happened to it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing? Did you just forget that last part?"

"I own that last part," Santana stated. "And maybe I bent the rules for Puck but it just means I'll be able to tease more guys now. My rep is off the charts! Not bad for a girl from lima heights."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave celibacy club," Quinn admitted solemnly. Santana shrugged. "And I'm really disappointed in you, Santana."

"Oh please," Santana said, opening her locker. "You're just jealous that I've got the goods and you don't. Like you don't want a piece of Puckerman."

Quinn was about to reply when Brittany joined them.

"Hey Santana, hey Quinn," she said, smiling. She opened her locker and placed a shoe box inside. Quinn was about to ask what was inside when the bell went.

"I've got English first," Quinn stated. "I'll see you at lunch? We can finish this then." Eyeing Santana one last time, Quinn walked away back down the hall.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked closing her locker.

"Nothing," Santana replied. "She's just annoyed about missing out at the party."

"I missed out too with Matt thanks to you," Brittany pointed out.

"I promise to make it up to you," Santana winked. "How about tonight?"

"Okay," Brittany grinned. "You're definitely alright though?"

"Of course, I have you."

Santana linked pinkie's with Brittany and they walked together to class.

At lunch Santana left Brittany heading towards the lunchroom as she had left her lip gloss in her locker. She needed it on hand for her usual make-up check in the loos after eating the smallest amount of food she could get away with. Coach had given her a protein shake and instructed that she lay off all food and drink it three times a day to make sure she maintains her shape. Who was Santana to argue with Coach, especially when all the cheerleaders had been instructed to do it?

"Looking good today, Santana," a football player whistled at her as she passed. She grinned.

As Santana opened her locker she noticed Puck then pass her. Now she thought about it he was the only guy in the entire school not to acknowledge her presence today. Something was definitely up.

"Oi Puckerman," she shouted, marching up to him. "Good news travels fast when spread by you, no?"

"Good news?" Puck asked, facing Santana. His eyes briefly flashed to her chest. Maybe nothing was wrong.

"Us doing the deed," Santana explained. "Does losing your big V ring a bell? If you've forgotten I'm sure the whole school would remind you considering they all know."

"Right," Puck said. "So what's the problem? I saved you a job, babe."

"There's no problem," Santana replied. "Except you've ignored me ever since. Don't pretend you don't want more."

"I do, like loads," Puck drooled. "But you seemed a little off after. Figured I was too much for you."

"No." Santana looked down slightly. "Is that why you left straight after?"

"Yeah, figured you wanted some space or something."

"Well I'm fine. It was the alcohol. In fact, I'd do it with you right now in the janitor's closet if Mr Kidney and his hawk eyes wouldn't perv on us."

"You are so hot."

"Don't forget it," Santana winked. She walked away from Puck towards the canteen.

"What about tonight?" he called after her but she pretended not to hear.

As Santana walked into the canteen she thought about that night. It concerned her that Puck had noticed that she hadn't enjoyed it – but what concerned her even more is WHY she hadn't.

She knew Puck had been using her like she had been using him but some part of her expected him to feel different after. Perhaps look at her in a new way. A loving way. And she thought she would feel more affectionate towards him but she didn't. They had had sex and that's all it was. She was fine now though – she just had to accept that sex isn't dating. It's just something you do to build your reputation. Or for fun – the next time would be better.

Santana smiled as she sat next to Brittany. They linked pinkies under the table.

* * *

><p>After school Santana went home and after finally succumbing to the fact she would forever be bored when alone, she made a start on her homework. Her parents were out on a work meeting tonight, Quinn was doing something dull with Finn, and Brittany said she would come round later. But as her phone showed nine o'clock, later was becoming forever. She could've found a guy to mess with tonight or met up with Puck but no, she had passed up all offers to spend time with Brittany.<p>

Where was she?

Santana sighed. She had promised Brittany a make out session which was much needed to lift Santana from her boredom but planning such a thing with your best friend who is a girl, made her feel nervous. But she just had to accept that she wanted Brittany tonight. She had showered, was wearing her best underwear underneath a tight shirt and shorts and was now applying her makeup. All for Brittany. She dismissed any meaning behind all these actions though – it was just what her and Brittany did. And it was hot.

Santana looked up as a stone hit her bedroom window. She grinned – it was already unlocked and soon enough a blonde haired girl would climb through. And she did.

"You're late," Santana said annoyed not looking up from her makeup mirror.

"I thought you were coming mine," Brittany replied, wiping the blouse and skirt she was wearing of dirt from climbing up. "I changed my sheets and everything."

The thought of this caused butterflies in Santana's stomach. What they were doing was wrong. So wrong. Two best friends should not be doing this. Ah well, she'd worry about that tomorrow.

"Did your mum give you a lift?"

"No, I walked here."

"You should've said," Santana replied. She got up and put her makeup bag on the dresser. "I would've met you halfway." Brittany shrugged.

"I'm here now."

Santana sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to her towards a very stiff Brittany. An awkward tension filled the air but Santana knew how to overcome it. Foreplay for two best friends would just have to be clearing the air with a normal conversation.

"So glad it's just you and me tonight, Britt," Santana stated. "Thought Quinn would ruin our fun and join us but you won't guess what she's doing?"

"Finn?" Brittany asked.

"Yep," Santana replied. "Well no, not like that… Aw BrittBritt, you've given me images!"

Brittany laughed and relaxed next to Santana. She shut her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Now I'm picturing Finn and Quinn," Santana complained.

"Gross."

"You better make it up to me." Santana grinned, her eyes lingering on Brittany's lips.

"Santana, your lust eyes have returned," Brittany replied.

"Mhmm," Santana nodded.

Santana pulled Brittany into a deep kiss. Her hand was at the back of Brittany's head lost in her long hair. As their lips met Santana felt amazing. This was just what she needed. The feeling when kissing Brittany was nearly overpowering. If she could, she would never stop. And then she would never be bored again.

Santana ran her tongue along Brittany's lips and pushed against her mouth. As their tongues met Santana moaned and sucked on Brittany's bottom lip. She continued kissing her for as long as she could but already she could feel the burn between her legs and the tingling of her skin as Brittany's hands ran up and down her arms. She needed more.

However Brittany this time was ahead of Santana. Her hands slid down to Santana's hips and grabbed onto the bottom seam of her shirt. She started tugging gently at it and moved her lips to Santana's neck. She kissed roughly, sometimes loosing contact as Santana threw her arms into the air and Brittany yanked the top off.

Brittany then slowly laid Santana against the bed – her eyes never leaving Santana's chest and she started kissing up her stomach. Santana, having been holding her breath, gasped for air. She squirmed as Brittany's fingers tingled against her sides and her tongue continued travelling north. The feeling was almost painful as it tickled so much. She knew she had to distract Brittany's hands from her delicate sides. However the move that came to her mind was risky and made her very nervous. She would have to make Brittany more vulnerable first.

Santana tensed her stomach muscles and sat up slightly to reach Brittany's shirt. The position was slightly painful but she persisted and unbuttoned Brittany's blouse.

"Off," Santana managed to pant as she was unable to reach the bottom two buttons. Brittany took her shirt off as Santana kept herself up propped up by her elbows. Brittany giggled at Santana's blunt command and tried to resume kissing her. However Santana revealed her next move by using one hand to unclasp her own bra strap and the other to take it off. She flung her bra across the room. That would distract Brittany's hands. Brittany however became distracted herself – her eyes fixed on Santana's chest. Santana watched Brittany hesitate and realised that Brittany had never kissed further up than her lower chest. This was new territory. Were they moving too fast?

Santana suddenly felt very self-conscious, but before she could move to collect her bra and hide in the corner, Brittany took her own bra off. She then dove towards Santana and connected their lips together. Her hand moved up to Santana's left boob and she squeezed it. Santana smiled against Brittany's lips as she relaxed again – how was it that even when they were doing something so terrifying that Brittany would always reassure and encourage her?

Brittany kissed across Santana' jaw and to her neck but she was being slightly rough. Clearly something was playing on her mind. She then took her head away from Santana and looked down. The confused look she wore on her face was adorable. Like when Santana would curse in Spanish and Brittany didn't know what she was saying.

To Brittany's credit - even though she didn't know what she was doing - she went for it and sucked lightly on Santana's right nipple. She then sucked a bit harder as Santana completely failed to contain a moan. She gasped her air again - Brittany took this as a good sign and started circling her tongue around her nipple. She copied the action on the left breast with her thumb. As it hardened she then swapped to sucking it instead. Santana clenched her jaw to hold in another moan. The intensity was just too much as the heat rose in her body. Too, too much.

Suddenly Santana grabbed Brittany's hips and flipped her over on the bed. She then forcefully pinned her down and kissed up and down Brittany's neck. Her hands cupped Brittany's breasts and massaged them as her teeth bit lightly and then sucked on Brittany's earlobe. Her ears would always be a sensitive spot for Brittany. A sensitive spot that hopefully no guy would ever discover. Santana kissed Brittany slowly and felt the passion surge through them. As Brittany whimpered, Santana moved her right hand to her cheek and caressed it. She then tickled her fingers under the crease of Brittany's left breast and sucked on the right one as Brittany had done to her. She never thought she would enjoy it so much, especially since guys didn't have them but there was something so beautiful and sexy about breasts. Heck, she knew her own made her look hot. Just if they were bigger...

Santana's mind wandered as she moved to kissed up Brittany's stomach but she zoned back to what she was doing as her right hand slid to Brittany's waist line. It was as though her body was moving faster than her mind. She had never been able to control her urges.

While Santana should've been freaking out about what she was about to do she decided to roll with it. The next logical step for their relationship would be getting each other off. Puck had been too fast for Santana to reach any enjoyment so why couldn't she and Britt do it? It's not like sex is dating and they were so in tune with each other that it would surely feel great.

Before Santana could debate it further her hand slipped underneath Brittany skirt and cupped her over her underwear. Santana rubbed her hand backwards and forewords and both of them groaned at the same time. Santana felt her head droop against Brittany's chest slightly as both their bodies rocked against each other.

"Santana," Brittany whispered. It sounded like a plead so Santana used her hand to push Brittany's underwear down. No longer restraicted by fabric, Santana let her hand trace through the folds and find Brittany's clit. She rubbed her thumb in circles against it and took another gulp of air. She was so turned on right now. So much that Puck could practically walk into the room right now and she wouldn't bat an eyelid.

She could feel Brittany's heart pounding against her chest as she breathed fast. Santana slid her index finger back down Brittany's folds and realising how wet she was, she pushed a finger into Brittany. A range of emotions surged through Santana. One was nervousness as she had never done this before but the rest were a mixture of excitement and pure pleasure. Santana however didn't want to tease Brittany and so immediately proceeded by entering a second finger. It may have been slightly too soon though as Brittany gave a quiet yelp. Santana moved her head to Brittany to make sure she approved of what they were doing. Brittany kissed Santana's lips briefly and then buried her mouth in the crook of Santana's neck. Santana started pushing her fingers in and out slowly but then soon quickened the pace as Brittany started panting. She stretched her thumb to Brittany's clit and resumed circling to increase the pleasure.

"Oh fuck Santana," Brittany whimpered. It was probably the first time Santana had ever heard Brittany swear. With one last thrust against her body and her finger pushing deeper inside, Brittany reached her climax. She moaned into Santana's neck trying to stifle it. Santana smirked at her own success and removed her hand from Brittany's panties. She wiped her fingers against the bed sheet. She felt slightly drained from the effort of getting Brittany off but she also still felt slightly turned on. Brittany lifted her head to try to kiss her but it smacked back down against the mattress.

Santana pecked Brittany gently on the lips. How were they so soft? Knowing it was probably Brittany's first time she wanted to relax her. But there was no relaxing Brittany – and not in a bad way as she wore the biggest smile against her face as she kissed Santana back. Santana then slopped against Brittany and lay on the bed panting.

"My legs feel like jelly," Brittany said.

Maybe it was a good thing that Santana had been Brittany's first as anyone else would've thought Brittany's comment was weird but Santana just smiled. She didn't even need to ask if what they had just done was okay. She understood Brittany perfectly.

"So fuckin' perfect," Santana thought as she pressed light kisses against Brittany's cheek who giggled.

"My turn!" Brittany exclaimed jumping on top of Santana. Where did she get the energy from? It was as though she was on an after-sex high. "Or don't you want to…" Santana had been quite content and relaxed lying next to Brittany but now she found her heart beat quickening as Brittany straddled her so her wet underwear through her skirt was pressing against Santana's thigh. This may have been the biggest turn on yet. She didn't need to warm up now; she was as ready as ever for her first orgasm.

"I want to," Santana nodded. Butterflies were rolling round her stomach like she was a frickin' washing machine. If Brittany didn't act fast she may panic and wriggle away.

Brittany placed her hands on Santana's bare stomach and ran them up her chest. In fact, forget what she just said. Brittany can do whatever she wants. She then sucked on Santana's right breast as her right hand started to unbutton her shorts. She wasn't wasting any time. Ten seconds later the shorts had been dragged down to her ankles and Santana kicked them off. She looked at Brittany – eyes focused on her chest. She had forgotten they were topless moments ago when Santana had been lying next to her. How had she been comfortable enough just to lie like that?

Suddenly Santana whimpered as Brittany entered a finger into her, shortly followed by a second. She was wet enough but the lack of foreplay shocked Santana and nearly sent her straight over the edge. Just the mere thought of what Brittany was doing to her…

Brittany repeated the action Santana had done to her by pulling her finger slightly out only to push it back in. Her pace quickened and Santana grabbed her back and forced her flat on top of her body. She wanted more. More contact. Her hands greased up and down Brittany's back, tracing her spine. Their boobs rubbed together as Santana tried to grind her hips against Brittany's.

Santana felt as though she was about to come when suddenly Brittany took both fingers away and stopped. Santana was about to protest – oh, she was about to give Brittany a Lima Heights protest – when Brittany replaced where her fingers had been with her tongue. Her mouth sucked the wet away from Santana's entrance and flicked her clit, driving her wild. Brittany then ran her tongue along the folds and grinned. She pushed her tongue in and out of Santana's entrance so hard that it was too much for Santana to take. She grabbed as much of Brittany as she could reach before she climaxed and felt a wave of pleasure overcome her as her body shuddered and drained itself of all energy. She had never felt this before – Puck had never done it for her and so she had never really known what to expect. She had no control over the moan that escaped her as she came back down. All she could see was a blonde girl looking very proud at what she had accomplished in front of her eyes.

"Aw shit Britt," she said. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"What?"

"That was incredible."

Brittany kissed up her stomach until she reached Santana's mouth and gave her one lingering kiss.

"I'll go find your bra for you," Brittany said. As she got up Santana put the covers around herself. She was starting to feel a bit cold just in her panties.

"I can't find it!" Brittany said, searching the room. Santana laughed.

"A top will do," she panted. After putting her own bra on, Brittany rummaged the drawers and pulled out a white top with black writing on it reading 'happy'. It was Brittany's that she had left a while ago. She threw it to Santana who pulled it over her head. If Brittany was happy to spend the rest of the night in her bra then Santana wouldn't bother putting her shorts back on. She pulled the covers open as Brittany joined her on the bed and wrapped her arms round her stomach.

"I want to do that again!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I'll need at least another minute, Brittany," Santana smiled. Brittany laughed and rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I didn't mean now!"

Santana squeezed Brittany tight and shut her eyes, still tired from her recent climax. Her first climax. She couldn't believe what Brittany and her had just done. Their friendship was changing so fast recently.

"How did we get here?" Santana wondered out loud. Brittany was drawing circles on her stomach with her index finger.

"Well I walked down the street outside my house and then cut through the park to get to you. You said you'd meet me halfway but I didn't mind walking."

"Sounds about right."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted it to be pure smutt =). However expect relationship character development in the next one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys!**

**I have taken the past two days off work due to being sick :( so I've been able to write the next Brittana chapter :). **

**However, I'm not sure how good this chapter is as I keep hallucinating. And yes, Santana is as ill as I am in the story. I'm worried because of this that my writing has failed as I feel like death warmed up! The chapter may not even make sense for all I know :P I've gone crazyyy!**

**But I hope you enjoy it - let me know :) - oh and do let me know what you thought of the last chapter. No one has reviewed yet and I guess I'd like to know if I wrote the sex scene effectively! Thanks. xxx**

* * *

><p>Santana turned over in her bed and groaned. She was in the biggest mood ever.<p>

First of all, summer had been a complete waste of time. Brittany's parents had surprised her and her younger sister with a trip to Disney land for a week. Then when she returned Santana's father had taken her on a business trip for three weeks where she was introduced to old folks as "Dr Lopez' daughter" and treated like she was five years old. And when she finally returned Brittany went away on a camping trip with her family. It was as if their parents had met in the dead of night and discussed ways of keeping their daughters apart to fuck up Santana's summer.

And then to top it all off Santana had now missed her first day of school because she had mono. Again. She should really stop kissing guys… she must have kissed twenty in her attempt to make the father bonding trip enjoyable.

Santana groaned again. She missed Brittany. They hadn't really hung out since they had sex. Brittany disappeared on her surprise Disney trip just a week later. Santana had tried to call her everyday but after a few Brittany never answered again. And this is what bothered Santana the most. Was she alright? Were they alright? If she wasn't ill she could hunt Brittany down at school and confront her but the lack of contact between them now frightened her. It had been nearly two months since she had last heard her voice.

Santana closed her eyes and watched shapes form in the darkness created by her eyelids. They were shaking to and fro. Or maybe she was shaking. She felt her mind wander and drift unconsciously. The shapes merged and created the corridor at school by her locker. Puck was stood at one end watching her. Except he wasn't Puck; he looked like Finn. And yet she knew it was him. He walked up to her and opened the locker next to hers – Brittany's. Inside was her diary which Puck took and started ripping the pages out of. Santana tried to stop him but her arms failed to move. They felt as if they were made of air. Santana struggled side to side but she couldn't budge from her position. Someone was calling her name but she needed to save Brittany's diary. She would be so upset if anything happened to it. And what about everything she had written about Santana in there? It would all be lost! She couldn't let Puck do this…

"Santana!"

Santana's eyes flickered as her mind came back to reality. A hand was shaking her on either side on her arms.

"Santana!"

Her eyes opened slightly revealing a worried pair of blue ones watching her. She shut them again as she was met with blonde hair trailing across her face.

"Brittany," she said. Her skin felt burning hot as she wiped the spit away from her mouth. "Is that you?"

"You're awake!" the voice squealed. Santana felt her bed rock as someone jumped up and down and then squeezed her arms underneath Santana's back. She was pulled into a hug and covered with kisses around her face. "I've missed you so much!"

Santana pushed the girl off her and sat up. She felt hot and bothered.

"Why didn't you call?" Santana snapped. "We spoke everyday while you were at Disney Land and then you stopped. I've gone a whole summer without contact!"

"I'm sorry," Brittany replied. "I lost my phone on one of the rides. I think Captain Hook stole it! I wrote you a bunch of postcards but I couldn't remember your address to send them."

Brittany fiddled in her bag by the bed and took out a stack of postcards – twenty being an understatement.

"And then I had no signal to text you on my new phone when I went camping."

"Oh," Santana replied, taking the cards into her hands. "So we're cool?"

"Of course," Brittany replied. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Santana shrugged, why did she always have to overanalyse everything? So not cool. Santana still felt slightly annoyed and frustrated though but this was just because she felt awful. She shuffled in her bed.

"I'm sorry BrittBritt," she apologised. "I didn't mean to snap. I just feel so crappy!"

"That's why I'm here," Brittany beamed. "Thought we could play doctor and patient."

"Think I'm too old for that game…"

"It'll cheer you up!"

"No, Brittany!"

Santana slammed the postcards on her bedside table and turned over in her bed. She shut her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. She felt bad for being a bitch to Brittany when she hadn't done anything wrong but she couldn't help it. She suddenly felt her eyes tear up. Seriously? How could being rude to Brittany make her feel this bad? Santana sat up again. Brittany was sat watching her patiently. She must've known Santana would come round.

"I've really missed you," Santana said. Brittany grinned and attacked Santana with several kissed around her cheeks again. But this time it felt good. It was much needed contact.

"Wait here," Brittany instructed. She went into Santana's bathroom and quickly came back with a wet flannel. Santana lay down flat as Brittany placed it on her forehead. The cold water was a welcomed change.

"How was school?" Santana asked as Brittany lifted her head up and fluffed the pillows behind.

"Alright," Brittany replied. "I followed Quinn round all day. She was like an overexcited Barbie due to Finn making quarterback. Oh and I was also sent to Miss Pillsbury's office for keeping that bird in my locker."

"That's still in there?" Santana asked. "I thought it died?

"I forgot to bury it," Brittany replied. "I explained how I saved it from Lord Tubbingtons when he accidentally sat on it."

Santana sniggered at the thought of Miss Pillsbury discovering a rotting bird in Brittany's locker. She probably had the government's top team of professionals disinfect the whole school.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Not really, I followed your advice by sneezing every five seconds."

Santana nodded. Miss Pillsbury would surely freak out at the sight of an ill student in her office and send them back to class. She hadn't received detention from her once due to this. Worked like a charm.

"Dave Karofsky is having a party tonight," Brittany interrupted, breaking Santana's grin.

"What?" Santana asked.

"A back to school one," Brittany continued. "I said I would go and teach all the guys how to dance. Puck also wants my head."

"Are you sure he didn't ask you to give him head?"

"What's the difference?"

Santana rolled her eyes. She only had to be ill for five minutes and Puck was already making a move on Brittany. Not that she could blame him.

"So you're definitely going?" Santana asked.

"Unless you want me to stay," Brittany replied. "My offer to play doctor and patient is still open." Santana smirked. She looked at Brittany's lips and then shook her head.

"Go to the party," she agreed. "I'm only going to give you mono if you stay here. I'm so frustrated that I've already made out with the mannequin in my mum's room. I'll pounce on you if you stay."

"You can't," Brittany instructed. "It's unprofessional."

Santana stared silently at Brittany for a second – what were her rules for playing doctor and patient then?

"I better go," Brittany replied. "But maybe I'll visit you after the party. I want to make to you some soup and you can spell out my name with the letters."

"Don't worry about me Britts," Santana assured her. "I'm just going to be asleep. Have fun and don't give your head to Puck."

Brittany, confused for a second, squeezed Santana's hand and then exited of the window.

When she was gone, Santana threw one of her pillows across the room in anger. A party? Why did Karofsky have to have a party now? Santana wanted to go! So frickin' selfish of him. And a perfect way to top off her suckish summer. Santana clenched her teeth angrily and rolled over on her bed. She grabbed her stuffed dolphin Princess Fantastical and squeezed it tightly. So fuckin' unfair. She cried herself to sleep.

Santana walked around the park in search of Brittany. She couldn't have gone too far; Santana had only thrown a ball for her to chase. She then caught sight of her facing the other way. She was standing very still. Santana smirked, crept up to her and surprised her with a kiss. However this Brittany was very prickly to touch; even worse when she hadn't shaved her legs. Then Santana noticed it wasn't Brittany at all but a random shrub growing in the park.

"You'll do," Santana thought, burying her head into the bush. It crumbled against the ground as she climbed on top of it.

"Santana?" a voice called. The real Brittany was stood behind her.

"You get the ball I threw for you?" she asked.

"No," Brittany replied. "I didn't want to because that would mean leaving your side. And what if I couldn't find it?"

Santana looked from Brittany and then back to the bush.

"I'm a bit busy right now, Britts."

When Santana awoke it had only been three hours since Brittany had left. She shook away the memories of her disturbing dream. Being ill sucked. She then turned to see the stack of postcards on her bedside table. That would kill some time.

Santana slid the first one out and read it:

_Dear Santana,_

_I love Disney land!_

_I've taken to stalking Princess Jasmine everyday. She reminds me so much of you. You should be a princess…_

_Brittany xxx_

_p.s. Is it wrong that I find Minnie Mouse attractive? I tried to feed her cheese yesterday but she told me to leave her alone! Weird, maybe girl mice don't like cheese…_

Santana smiled and read another one:

_Note to self: buy stamps._

And another one:

_Brittany woz 'ere!_

Santana searched for a lengthy one:

_Dear Santana,_

_My phone's gone missing. I don't know what's happened to it but I'm worried you'll be lonely if I don't keep phoning everyday. I don't know what to do. _

_Disney land is still really fun but I wish you were here! One of the AristoCats totally came on to me but like I would tap that. I mean what would Lord Tubbingtons say?_

_Brittany xxx_

Santana smiled but was beginning to get a bit dozy again. She could hardly think straight.

She would just read one more:

_To Santana,_

_I've been thinking a lot about you today. And what we did. _

_I feel really guilty because I know I shouldn't have told anyone. But it was my first time and was perfect and I was so happy… _

_I hope you forgive me. I've decided I am going to change my kissing list to a sex list. Just need to decide what the magic number should be._

_Think I'll start with Prince Charming!_

_Brittany xxx_

Santana stared at the postcard in horror. Brittany had told someone? Who had she told? They hadn't finished school when they did it so it could've been anyone. Oh god, the whole school could know by now!

Santana jumped out of bed and scrambled around her room putting on a pair of shorts and a hoodie. It was all she could find. She slipped out of her bedroom window and climbed down the wall, falling half way and landing with a thud on the grass.

Santana set off, making her way to Dave's house. It wasn't far but it took Santana ages as she forgot the way. She felt sick and delirious. The colours of the traffic lights were merging into one. What was she going to do? Find Brittany and demand to know who she told? She should really go back to bed!

But no, she continued rambling to herself in a hectic manner until she located the party. It wasn't hard due to the music being blasted from miles away.

Santana entered through the door and was immediately met by Karofsky and Azimio.

"Well look who's here," Karofsky sneered. "Knew you wouldn't be able to resist me."

"Or maybe Brittany has sent you to get me," Azimio suggested. "That girl is fine!"

Santana felt her forehead as her brain fried against her skull. She really didn't have time for this. Suddenly she pressed her lips against Dave and kissed him hard. She then did the same to Azimio making sure their tongues met.

"See you guys around," Santana winked as she left them. They both looked stupidly pleased with themselves. "In like a weeks time," Santana laughed to herself. "Enjoy having mono..."

As she turned the corner another body blocked her way.

"Out of my way Fabray," she demanded. "Don't make me kiss you too."

"Santana?" Quinn asked. "I heard you had mono. You look awful! What are you doing here? Where are your shoes?"

Santana looked down to see her feet covered in dirt and grass. How had she forgotten to put on trainers? This was surely a sign that she should get back to bed. But it was too late now. She was here and needed to find Brittany. Oh wait, there she is!

Santana left a worried Quinn as she noticed Brittany stumble out of the toilet. She was zipping up her fly to her shorts.

"Who have you told?" Santana asked, storming up to her.

"Santana!" Brittany squealed. "Why you here?" Her words slurred together and a strong smell of alcohol consumed Santana. She tried to wrap her arms around her but Santana pushed her away.

"Who knows?" Santana persisted. "You said you told someone about what we did!"

"I'm so sorry Santana," Brittany pleaded. "But Lord Tubbingtons needed something to take his mind of cigarettes. I'm too young to buy him nicotine patches. So I told him! Please don't hate me."

Santana simply stared at Brittany. Is this what she had travelled all the way to find out in her state? That Brittany had told her cat? She felt more irritated than ever. But looking at Brittany now she also felt very frustrated.

"Forget it," Santana said, pulling Brittany against her mouth. She kissed her deeply, connecting their tongues together and groaning against her lips. She knew Quinn was still staring at them but she didn't care. She could put it down later to hallucinating and mistaking Brittany for a guy. As Santana kissed Brittany she felt the girl's hand still fumbling over her fly. She was clearly too drunk to zip it up. Santana broke her kiss and did it for her. But as she did someone else left the toilet Brittany had been in. Puck. He looked very pleased with himself…

Holy. Sweet. Hell.

He was wearing his post-sex face! And Brittany's hair was messed up! They had done it! Brittany had had sex with Puck! Puck! She had betrayed her...

The next thing Santana felt was her head colliding against the floor as the heat consumed her.

She would never forgive her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohhhh bad times! This chapter was written to make sense of when Puck told Quinn he had slept with both Santana and Brittany. Clearly something had gone on there... but maybe not everything is what it seems...?<strong>

**I've already written the next chapter which starts in Glee Season 1. Who wants it uploading now? :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ha, I said to myself if I got one more review I would upload the next chapter so here it is =). Thank you all for reading my work. Together we'll make sure Brittana stays strong through Season 3. **

**Enjoy =) xxx**

* * *

><p>The following week after disgracing herself at the party Santana felt fantastic! It was surprising how alive you can feel after a week of being ill. She marched down the school corridor with pride as all the guys turned to check her out in her cheerleading uniform. It was definitively good to be back.<p>

"See someone's feeling better," Quinn remarked as Santana opened her locker.

"That's right, girl," Santana smirked. "And I'm ready to return to being the top bitch at this school. Get me up to speed."

Santana walked with Quinn towards the gymnasium.

"Well nothing exciting has happened," Quinn informed her. "Mr Ryerson got fired but who cares about that, right? Mr Schuester is taking over his Glee club so they'll probably just bore us with Ricky Martin songs from now on in assembly. Or maybe Shakira. Where's Brittany?"

"Still got mono," Santana replied looking sad. She hadn't seen Brittany since the party - her parents had refused all visitors while she recovered.

"Weird how half the party got mono," Quinn said thoughtfully. Santana rolled her eyes as they sat in the gymnasium surrounded by other cheerio's. They were laughing at something. Quinn snatched the laptop off them and placed it on her knee. They had been watching a video of Rachel Berry singing 'On My Own'. Santana often logged onto her MySpace page and commented harshly on her videos. Quinn had the same idea.

"If I were your parents I would sell you back," Quinn commented. They all laughed.

Quinn returned the laptop and marched out of the room.

"I heard Rachel has already been given a slushie facial by Puck today," Quinn sneered.

"Let's not talk about Puck," Santana spat as they turned the corridor. She was still sore over Brittany.

"You weren't dating him, you know," Quinn said.

"Whatever," Santana replied. "I guess all hook-up are meaningless to Puck."

"Don't say that…" Santana turned and looked questioningly at Quinn. She was wearing a guilty look. However it suddenly turned to anger as she spotted something in the distance.

"Oh my god! What is he doing?" she growled. Storming off, Santana noticed Finn was talking to Rachel Berry. They looked quite cosy.

"Hi Finn," Quinn spat. After giving Rachel a quick insult Santana zoned out of the conversation. She waited for Quinn to walk away and then followed her.

"Science partners? That's the lamest excuse ever. Something's going on between them and I mean to find out what it is," Quinn informed her.

It didn't take long for Quinn to discover what Finn was really up to. Coach dragged the two of them out during practise and took them to the auditorium where they witnessed the new Glee club, dubbed 'The New Directions', rehearsing. And who was singing lead with Rachel Berry? Finn Hudson.

Santana watched Finn in disgust and then slightly in awe at Rachel. She did have an amazing voice. Ah well, Glee Club is for losers and Rachel Berry was the Queen of them.

So, imagine Santana's face when Quinn suggested they join.

"Get a room," she snapped at Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury as they so obviously flirted together in the corridor. Why did people have to rub their relationships in her face?

Santana turned and faced Quinn.

"No way, am I joining the freak hive," she spat. "I think it's time you accepted that Finn joining Glee was him coming out. You're his beard and there's nothing more embarrassing than being the girl who turned your boyfriend gay. So dump him and count your losses."

"Santana, there's something going on with him and Rachel and I need to join the club to put an end to it," Quinn repeated. "We could sing 'Say A Little Prayer' together; the church loved our rendition last week!"

"No, I'm not joining and that's final!"

"What's final?" a soft voice questioned. Santana felt her heart skip a beat as she turned round to see a tall blonde girl with a confused expression on her face staring at them. Santana froze, unable to answer the question. She was grateful when Quinn finally spoke.

"I want us to join Glee club," Quinn explained. "At least think about it and I'll see you both in Celibacy club - yes, Santana, you are rejoining. Coach made it mandatory for all cheerleaders so congratulations, you and Brittany got away with breaking your vows." Quinn marched away leaving Santana and Brittany to their self-created awkward silence.

"When did I break my vow?" Brittany asked.

"When you slept with Puck," Santana replied, void all emotion. She walked into a nearby empty classroom. Brittany followed and shut the door behind them.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked, sitting down.

"I didn't sleep with Puck!"

"What? I saw you at the party, remember? You were leaving the bathroom followed by Puck doing up your shorts."

"I went in to use the loo and Puck followed me," Brittany explained. "But I told him I wasn't interested."

"Then why is Puck telling everyone you slept together?"

Brittany remained silent but Santana knew the answer – of course Puck was going to lie. He wasn't about to tell everyone that Brittany turned him down! She felt so foolish. How had she doubted her best friend?

"So nothing happened?" she asked. Brittany shook her head.

"Not with Puck," she replied. "But I did sleep with one of the footballers at the party and a couple of people in Disney land."

"That's fine."

Santana walked into Brittany's arms and embraced her. She felt as if she had been on holiday for too long and was finally coming home. She kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"You're my best friend," she said. "I could never loose you."

Brittany was about to reply when the rest of the cheerio's followed by Quinn entered the room. Santana groaned – Celibacy club was about to resume!

Quinn had a furious expression across her face as Rachel Berry walked into the room and took a seat. Santana and Brittany sat on the other side of the room from her on either side of Quinn. They couldn't stop eyeing each other while Quinn spoke. She was talking about their uniforms. Santana stood up in front of them and twirled around. Her body was flawless. She noticed Brittany biting her bottom lip as her skirt rose up. How had she managed without her?

"God bless the perv who invented these!" Quinn exclaimed smiling.

She started filling up balloons with helium as the guys entered.

"Get into couples," Quinn ordered.

Brittany immediately ran over to Santana and grabbed her hand. Santana grinned.

"Boy and girls only," Quinn commanded. "Don't make our next lesson have to be about homosexuality."

Santana rolled her eyes and turned around to see Puck facing her.

"Hey baby," he said. "Guess you're stuck with me."

"Like always," Santana moaned. "Don't think I don't know the truth about you and Brittany."

"Believe what you want," Puck replied. "But either way it you got majorly jealous over us. I guess you really do want Puck-o-saurous."

Quinn handed them a balloon and Puck placed it between his crotch and Santana's front.

"I'll make it up to you," he said as he started grinding against the balloon.

"Stop it!" Santana snapped as Puck told her to 'take it'. Suddenly she heard a noise of a balloon pop and turned to face Quinn and Finn.

"It must've caught my zipper!" Finn said defensively.

"Just wanky," Santana whispered, stepping away from Puck. She turned to see Brittany smiling with her partner. They didn't even have a balloon. What had they been doing?

"You know what, this is a joke," Rachel called out. "Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high schools? Our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain. The second we tell ourselves that there's no room for compromise we act out! The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That is what contraception is for."

"Don't you dare mention the C word," Quinn snapped.

"Want to know what dirty little secret none of them want you to know?" Rachel asked. "Girls want sex just as much as guys do." Rachel stormed out.

"Is that accurate?" Jacob asked.

"Shut up, Jewfro," Santana spat. "All the girls in the world could turn into sex addicts and you still wouldn't receive any."

Santana actually did feel bad for Quinn. She may spend most nights plotting how to corrupt Quinn and take over as head cheerleader but at the end of the day they were friends. And there was definitely something going on between Finn and Rachel. This came even more apparent at the next morning's assembly when the Glee club performed 'Push It'. They basically had sex on stage in front of the whole school, humiliating Quinn.

Therefore Santana was not surprised when Quinn confronted her again on the corridor.

"I need to get close to Rachel to make sure nothing is going on with her and Finn. I know she's trying to steal my man. We have to join Glee club!"

"Haven't you got enough trust in your relationship to know Finn wouldn't cheat?" Santana asked.

"Oh please, I'm terrible to him!"

"True…"

"I'll join Glee club," Brittany said. "I love dancing and Santana has such a sexy voice. We're always singing at my house."

Quinn smirked at Santana, she was trapped. When had she ever not done something Brittany really wanted to do?

"Fine, I'll do it," Santana replied. "But if Coach kicks us off cheerio's, I'm blaming you and then I'm stealing your spot."

"Deal," Quinn replied. "Come on, I've already booked us an audition with Mr Schue. They followed her down the corridor. How had she known they would join?

"I have to say I'm really surprised you guys are trying out," Mr Schue remarked. He seemed impressed.

"I'm sure you've read about us in the school paper," Quinn replied. "Finn and I have been an item for a while now so what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him?"

As the music started Santana and Brittany stepped in front of Quinn and started swaying to the music. Their arms rubbed together and Santana wasn't about to let them part. Their hands touched briefly before Quinn stepped between them. Santana was lost in the music, in Brittany dancing. It had been so long since they had been together now and Santana was starting to feel it. She felt frustrated as she watched Brittany. She was perfect. And she had done nothing wrong. She hadn't slept with Puck. She had tried her hardest writing postcards everyday during the summer when she lost her phone. The only thing she was guilty of was thinking about Santana every second they had been apart like Santana had been about her. And now they were back together, Santana was going to make the most of their year.

"To live with out you would only make heartbreak for me," Santana sang as her and Brittany kept eye contact as the song ended. She noticed they were both wearing their friendship bracelets. She probably would have grabbed Brittany right there if Sue hadn't interrupted their audition and dragged the three girls to her office.

"Please don't kick us off the cheerios!" Quinn pleaded.

"You three are going to be my spies," Coach informed them. "I need eyes on the inside. We're going to bring this club down from within."

Santana laughed. She felt a jolt of electricity jump through her as she high-fived Brittany and received a static shock.

It was strange that Santana was actually excited about their first Glee rehearsal the next day. Joining the club would not only please Brittany, but get her bonus points with Sue. What could be better?

They linked pinkies as they left the room and walked to Brittany's house together. There they sang songs on Brittany's bed.

"I think I'll stick to dancing," said Brittany crashing down on her bed after performing a somersault.

"No way," Santana replied. "You've got a great voice, Brittany. Mr Schue would be stupid not to give you a solo. And your dancing will have everyone mesmerized."

"Really?"

"Mhmm," Santana smiled. She sat staring at Brittany. The tension had returned between them. It had been so long. What she would give just to…

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana slowly. Was she actually initiating this? After all Santana had done?

"Hold up Britt," Santana whispered against her lips. "Are you not annoyed with me? Like at all?"

Santana would be pissed if she was Brittany. First of all Santana had yelled at her for not keeping in contact when it wasn't her fault and all Brittany had been doing was thinking of her. Second of all, she had accused her of being a slut and sleeping with Puck when she hadn't. Then Santana had mistaken Brittany for a shrub in her dream but she needn't find out about that, and then to top it all off – Santana had given Brittany mono. She should be fuming. Did Brittany not care about any of this? Or had she simply decided to forgive Santana?

"Brittany," Santana repeated.

"I thought you didn't talk during?" Brittany questioned. She grinned. "You're always go grumpy when you're ill and not getting any. Why would I be mad at you for it?"

"I yelled at you for sleeping with Puck!"

"Yeah but I like to think it was because you were jealous and want me," Brittany smiled.

"And I gave you mono!"

"It was worth it – for a Santana kiss."

"How can you be so understanding?"

"Sssh…"

Brittany returned her lips to Santana's and ran her tongue along them. She loved how Santana's lips would swell if you sucked on them hard enough. Santana kissed Brittany back and opened her mouth, allowing her tongue to enter. She then kissed the side of Brittany's mouth and trailed her kisses along her jaw. Brittany stretched backwards against the bed as Santana sucked hard on her neck and nipped playfully. Blowing warm air against her ears she watched as her hairs stood on end.

"Santana," Brittany moaned as Santana took off her own cheerleading top. She wasn't about to waste any time now her and Brittany were reunited. She shuffled so she was kneeling and towering over Brittany. She loved being in between her legs and all the possiblities of where to progress from here twisted knots inside her stomach. Brittany's finger reached Santana's sides and tingled round her lower back. She clearly wanted Santana to lean forward and resume kissing her. And it was tempting. However Santana stayed where she was forcing Brittany to stretch if she wanted to run her fingers higher up her back. Everytime she stretched her stomach got closer to Santana's center and drove her mad. How had she found a position that would tease them both equally?

Still, Santana loved how flexible Brittany was as she wriggled beneath her. Brittany's hands soon trickled back down Santana's back and then tugged on the top of her skirt. She undid the zip and Santana wriggled out of it. Now she was half naked and she was the one on top of Brittany. How did this work? Santana was meant to have all the power.

Brittany grinned as her hands slid down Santana's skin. She was slowly taking in everything but Santana wanted to quicken the pace. She scooted closer to Brittany and lifted up the girl's thighs. There she started kissing from her knees down towards her center. Brittany laid back still letting the passion flow through them. Santana had her control back - it was definately her favourite way to be, though she loved it when Brittany did things to her. But this way she was allowed a little more choice in what they did.

Santana kissed Brittany's center through the fabric of the cheerio's skirt. She then unzipped the skirt and took it off. Brittany sat up and took her own shirt off, making sure to lock lips with Santana after. Her lips were so soft as she let her tongue dance through her mouth. Brittany was never forceful but always made Santana come to her. It made it so much more satisfying when she did. While they kissed Santana ran her finger down Brittany's thigh and played on the outside of her underwear. She slowly cupped Brittany and rocked their bodies together. Brittany placed one arm around Santana and rested the other on her breast. Santana could hardly feel her hand though due to still wearing her bra.

Note to self: never wear clothes when around Brittany.

Brittany's hand fumbled and unclasped Santana's bra. She dragged it down her arms and flung it away so she could grip Santana's chest properly. She then lost contact with Santana's lips and tucked her head down in between them to kiss her chest. Santana rested her head backwards so her chest stuck out and Brittany could suck on her right breast. Her nipples were already hard and she knew she was already wet. While she did this Santana remained playing with the top of Brittany's underwear. She hooked her thumbs through the fabric waiting for her opportunity to pull them down. Santana then looked down to her bare chest and back to Brittany. How had they been in this position more than once now? This is not what best friends do. Ah well, better at least go through with it now.

Santana laid Brittany back and pulled the blonde's underwear off. She then started by grazing her abs with her hands. They were so soft and yet firm. Brittany pouted as Santana took her time in doing this before sliding her hand back down between them. Since they were doing this again Santana knew she must've been good. She had been nervous the first time as she had only known what she would enjoy, she had no clue whether it would get Brittany off too. But now she wanted to do what Brittany had done to her - use her tongue. And this made Santana wriggle with nerves and anticipation.

Santana leant her head down towards Brittany full of lust and ran her tongue through her folds as her fingers moved vigorously next to it. Brittany actually tasted really sweet, not like how Puck had been when she had first given him a blow job. She was actually enjoying this. Brittany froze as Santana's tongue began flicking her clit but then she began to spasm. She gasped and Santana was sure she heard her name. She clenched her jaw tight and then covered it with her arm. Santana entered her using her tongue and with her finger, circled round her clit. The pleasure became too much for Brittany as she moaned into the air. Her chest was heaving as her breathing staggered and she took in mouthfuls of oxygen. Santana kissed her center as Brittany came down and trickled kissed up her body until she reached her chest where she laid her head. She stayed silent for a while, listening to Brittany trying to regain her strength.

"J'entend ton coeur," Santana whispered. It was a French lyric she had picked up from the song 'Bitter Suite' by Marillion. Her father liked old music and used to play it in the car when she was little.

"What does that mean?" Brittany panted.

"I can hear your heart."

Santana could sense the smile that covered Brittany's face and in that moment she felt all her worries slip away. She let herself daydream about Brittany. So far they had restricted themselves to a bed but there were so many other things they could try, so many other things they could do. And if they worked then she could try them on Puck and spice up her sex life. But first she wanted to explore with Brittany. She was used to spending all of her time with Brittany.

"We are going to have such an amazing year," Santana promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make Brittana's love grow stronger :P. And yes, I'm half way through the next chapter already...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it! Glee club and background events? What could be better?**

* * *

><p>Ruining the Glee club from within was easier than Santana thought and much more fun. First she and Quinn started off by manipulating Rachel to believe that Mr Schuester was a rubbish choreographer and they would need Dakota Stanley if they were ever going to succeed. Quinn had googled his name and promised Santana that compared to him, Coach Sylvester was a soft teddy bear. Brittany had smiled at this statement.<p>

Rachel bought it like a diabetic to sugar and Mr Schue was so humiliated that he started barely turning up to rehearsals.

"Just because he understudied doesn't mean he ever performed," Mr Schuester argued; he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Did you ever perform Mr Schuester?" Quinn asked. "After high school, did you even try?" Crack. He was finished. The look on his face was priceless and yet everyone blamed Rachel for his absence. She even baked him a batch 'sorry cookies' which he refused. They tasted good!

Now he was out of the way however, Glee rehearsals became a lot more entertaining. It consisted of the unholy trinity of Quinn, Santana and Brittany making quips at the other members and lowering their self-esteem. Soon they would all quit.

"Go get me a soda," Santana spat at Rachel as she bit into another cookie.

"Yeah, these are really dry," Brittany added.

Rachel rolled her eyes and exited the room. It was great having so much power and the group had just voted Dakota in.

"You won't regret this!" Quinn lied. In Rachel's absence, Santana stacked up all the cookies in her arms.

"Can I have one?" Artie Abrams asked. Santana gave him an evil glare – she had never liked him since he ran over her foot with his wheelchair on her first day of school.

"See you bitches later," Santana said exiting with the cookies, followed by Brittany. They could scoff them later that night at hers – for now she would hoard them in her locker.

"You're like the cookie monster," Brittany giggled. "This is why my mum never offers you cake anymore."

"I need the sugar." Santana shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her and pull her down the corridor. She followed.

"Hey sugar," Puck grinned. "Miss me?"

Santana and Puck had been officially a couple for a week now. After Santana had given Brittany mono she had been worried about her image. Sure, she and Brittany were as strong as ever and everything they did together definitely improved her technique for Puck but, while she may have been ill, she wasn't drunk when she had kissed Brittany at the party. And since Brittany had gotten mono, everyone must known who had given it her. This was just a bit of damage control to stop any speculation or rumours forming. She was not a dyke. Also, Puck always improved her image – he was a hot jock and Santana didn't want to come across as easy. For the time being if he wanted her, it would have to be exclusively.

Santana kissed Puck deeply, aware of all the heads turning as they passed. She added a bit of tongue. That should do it.

"Come round to mine tonight," Puck ordered. "And wear your new lace; I've been missing it all day."

Santana nodded – how did she make even nodding look so seductive? She had skills. Brittany could come round after she had been to Puck's – Santana would just be grumpy towards if she didn't get laid. It had been almost three days now since her and Puck last did it.

Puck watched as Santana walked away.

Time to turn lust eyes off and get back down to business.

* * *

><p>Coach had said that Dakota wouldn't be enough to break up the group so Santana had created a cunning scheme. She was great at meddling in other people's relationships - and so Santana and Quinn fooled Mercedes Jones in believing that the mayor of gay town, Kurt Hummel was into her. This resulted in her throwing a rock through his car window when he rejected her. Santana did feel bad at playing with her emotions but the act was hilarious. Glee was a train wreck waiting to happen.<p>

Enter Dakota Stanley.

"Dakota," Quinn smiled as he strolled through the entrance of McKinley. "We are honoured that you have accepted to coach our Glee club."

"They need a lot of work," Santana helpfully chipped in.

"Yes, yes, yes." Dakota brushed their comments aside. "As long as you can afford my fee."

"We've taken care of that." Quinn looked so smug.

Dakota was dismissive and rude – Santana couldn't wait for him to begin. She may have at first thought he was a small woman but he certainly knew how to storm down the corridors with great speed. How did he know where the choir room was? Somehow he located the room with the piano and paused outside as the three cheerleaders behind him jogged to catch up. Inside the room Rachel was practising her scales but otherwise the rest of the Glee club had not yet arrived.

"Is there anything I should know about the club before I begin?" Dakota asked.

"Just that we are thrilled to have you," Quinn replied.

"Sometimes I confuse sugar and salt," Brittany added. Dakota did not reply but Santana smiled – even though a sour memory surfaced of Brittany making her a cup of tea after a sleepover. Still, the night before had been fun.

Dakota marched into the room and started poking his fingers against the keys on the piano.

"Out of tune, out of tune, out of tune," he said, pressing each key in turn.

"You must be Dakota Stanley." Rachel paraded up to him and held out her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry, a big fan."

"Please tell me there are more members in this Glee club than you three and Pinocchio?" Dakota spat.

"They're coming now," Quinn informed him as Finn wandered into the room. How did he manage to always look lost and confused? And slouching while walking? Not attractive…

"Line up, line up," Dakota ordered as Artie rolled into the room followed by Tina, Mercedes and Kurt. Show time!

Dakota Stanley was pure comic gold – he thought of insults that even Santana hadn't come up with. That guy had style.

"You three, you're great, you're perfect – seriously, don't change a thing," he remarked at the three cheerleaders in front of him. Santana grinned at Brittany.

"I thought so," she said to herself, smirking.

"Nose job," he quipped at Rachel. Santana smirked. Everything was going to plan.

And then…

Exit Dakota Stanley.

What a let down. Within two minutes he had already been fired and Santana was being grilled by Sue. She had completely and utterly failed.

"This is what we call a total disaster, ladies," Coach informed her and Quinn. "I'm going to have to ask you to smell your arm pits." Santana obeyed. She was glad Brittany wasn't here. Why wasn't Brittany here? Why did Coach only yell at Quinn and Santana? Fucking sucks either way. "That's the smell of failure and it's stinking up my office."

Santana ran out of Sue's office in tears. She was revoking their tanning privileges for the rest of the semester. How was Santana going to maintain her beautiful healthy glow? She burst into the locker room and sank to the floor.

She wished Brittany was here but she had disappeared with the rest of the Glee Club; Santana and Quinn had been left to show Dakota out. They hadn't paid him but been forced to hand the money over to Sue.

Santana missed Brittany slightly – Puck had become her prominent after school activity recently meaning they were hanging out less. That was all about to change though – Santana had already seen to that. A couple of days ago she had marched up to Puck and…

Suddenly someone entered the locker room. Santana immediately jumped to her feet and turned to face the lockers. She rubbed the tears from her eyes vigorously.

"Santana?"

She turned around to see Brittany. Thank goodness it was her – no one else could see her cry.

"Where've you been?" Santana snapped. Realising her arms were crossed, she relaxed her body. There was no need to be defensive here – she could be herself. Her eyes softened, Brittany noticed this and brushed off the feeling of anger behind Santana's question.

"I've been at Kurt's teaching him and Tina how to dance," Brittany replied.

Santana rolled her eyes; she would be befriending the people they were trying to destroy. "Honey, what's wrong? Is it Puck?"

"No. Coach's being a bitch," Santana sulked. "Stopped my tanning sessions because the Dakota plan failed. Why can't she do her own dirty work?"

"Ignore her." How did Brittany make everything sound so easy?

"I can't," Santana explained. "I want to be Head Cheerleader!"

"But Quinn's Head Cheerleader."

"And? She's bound to slip up sooner or later. That cross is becoming a bit tight around her neck."

Santana sat down on the bench and wiped her eyes again. Brittany remained standing, she looked nervous – almost as if there was something she wanted to say…

"Being Head Cheerleader is the ultimate status symbol," Santana carried on.

"Like the Queen?"

"Yep. Being powerful means that no one can touch you. You can literally get away with anything! But I'll never get it now; I need my tan to remain looking hot."

"You can have my tanning sessions?" Brittany suggested. She thought this was a better option that telling Santana how tanned she was anyway. "It's not like I use them. And I'll make sure I'm there every time you and Quinn have a meeting with Sue to take some of the heat off you."

"Thanks," is all Santana could say. She got to her feet and hugged Brittany. Problem solved. "So, what is it you want to tell me?"

"What?"

"You have something on your mind – I assume that's why you came back here. Come on, spill."

"Is there nothing else upsetting you?" Brittany asked.

"No…"

"Good. Come on, I want to take you somewhere."

Santana smiled.

"Just give me two seconds to fix my make-up."

Half an hour later Santana found herself at the cinema with Brittany.

"Any film you'd like to see, we'll see!"

What had she done to deserve such treatment?

Santana really wanted to choose horror but knowing Brittany would find it too violent, she reluctantly chose to watch a chick flick.

Brittany walked up to the desk and slid twenty dollars out of her cheerio's top. While taking anything out of your tits is hot (and god, it was), Santana eyes her suspiciously.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, where'd you get that?"

"I thought we weren't paying Nevada…" Brittany looked confused. Santana decided not to correct her on Dakota's name – he was unimportant to them now. "So I thought we'd be sharing the money we raised between us."

"How much did you take?" Santana asked greedily.

"Forty dollars. There's another thirty stashed in my bra."

Maths and the morality of stealing aside, this was perfect. They could do a lot with fifty dollars… perhaps an evening meal at Breadsticks? Good thing Coach didn't count the money Quinn had given her.

"How are you so smart?" Santana asked, awestruck.

Brittany grinned at Santana, clearly proud of herself and perhaps grateful at being praised – something teachers rarely did to her. But then suddenly a look of guilt struck her features. Santana was sure now there was something she wanted to tell her. She hadn't been able to in the locker rooms; maybe she was trying to cheer Santana up before dropping a bomb on her?

Santana watched as Brittany wandered off. She knew something which she feared would upset Santana. But what was it?

Santana caught up to Brittany at the sweet counter. She was comparing the price of nachos to the handful of change she had in her hand. Best not break into another note – their cheerleading uniforms had a lack of pockets.

Santana waited until the man was serving someone before she made her move. She grazed her arm against Brittany's and lightly placed her hand on where Brittany's was resting against the counter. She lingered it there for a moment.

How to get a secret off someone: seduction.

"What do you fancy?" Brittany asked her, eyeing the hotdogs.

"You," Santana whispered quickly followed by "Popcorn." Brittany nodded, not sure whether she'd heard correctly.

"Tall or small?" Brittany asked next. Santana's eyes ran the length of Brittany.

"Tall." The blonde girl was starting to pick up on the signals. She turned to face her.

"Sweet or salted?"

"Sweet, as always."

"Anything else?"

"I'll probably be thirsty after so get us a large coke too. One straw."

Brittany's eyes flashed down to Santana's lips and then flicked back up again. She gulped but then turned away from Santana and ordered. Perhaps seduction wasn't the way to go; Santana was now turned on in the sweet section of a cinema…

She supposed she could always tie Brittany to a chair and torture the secret out of her. That could be fun.

* * *

><p>Santana marched up the cinema steps to the back row. In the middle a teenage couple were kissing but they moved a few rows forward - all Santana had to do was glare. She and Brittany took their seats. Santana placed the popcorn bucket on her lap.<p>

Seduction wasn't working; clearly the best way to get the truth out of your best friend was just to ask. So she did.

"Britts," Santana started. "I want to know something."

"Yeah?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

Brittany froze next to Santana, not making eye contact. Excuses and lies were clearly flying through her head but the sigh showed she was going to tell the truth.

"Santana, I'm so sorry! I was going to tell you later – maybe after watching some Sweet Valley High, I know how much you enjoy it…"

"Tell me what?" Santana asked.

"After Kurt's I was passing where that Dalton boy lives – the one you thinks looks like Draco Malfoy, and I saw Puck pool cleaning. I was about to wave when this woman walked over and handed him a glass of lemonade. They started making out. I didn't know what to do so I came straight to school to tell you but I didn't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry, Santana."

Worried, Brittany waited for Santana's reply as the cinema was starting to fill. She watched Santana rolled her eyes.

"I knew he was getting his kicks somewhere else," Santana remarked. "But old people? That's just gross."

Santana stuffed some popcorn into her mouth.

"You're not mad at him?" Brittany asked, confused. "For cheating on you?"

"We broke up," Santana admitted. "I dumped his ass yesterday."

"Why?"

Santana thought for a moment – she had blamed it on low credit scores but that wasn't true.

"I didn't like being labelled," Santana explained. "Being someone's girlfriend means you have to spend all your time together. It was exhausting and he kept boring me with his scepticism about man walking on the moon. We're still hooking up though."

Brittany remained silent as the lights dimmed down in the cinema and the trailers began. Santana could feel her eyes burning against her. It had just been a false alarm. Was she relieved or angry that Santana hadn't told her sooner?

"Thank you though, for looking out after me," was all it looked for Brittany to relax and smile. She nodded.

"Anytime." She turned as the film started.

Santana watched as Brittany's hand reached towards her lap and took a handful of popcorn. It had been a while since they had last kissed. Santana thought it was because they were best friends and they didn't always need to hook up to be together but it was clear now that Brittany hadn't wanted Santana to cheat on Puck. Maybe she still wanted her…

Why was the cinema suddenly getting so hot? Brittany felt like a radiator next to her.

"There was another reason," Santana whispered. "Why I broke up with Puck. I missed you. I missed hanging out with you everyday after school."

"Me too," Brittany replied. "So I joined the motocross team. It's really fun."

Santana laid her hand on the armrest and Brittany started to graze her fingers up and down her skin. She shivered. This was going to be the most uncomfortable two hours of her life.

Half an hour into the movie Santana was bored. The film was annoying and predictable - a man trying to win a woman over with the combination of flirting and alcohol. Oh, and now he's apologising for cheating. Standard. Of course she would forgive him later, cue happy ending. Did this happen with all couples? If she hadn't chucked Puck, she knew he wouldn't have cheated; how could you find someone hotter than her?

Santana's head was resting on Brittany's shoulder. It was all part of her plan – she would turn her face towards Brittany and being so close to her lips, Brittany would lean in. Then they could get their sweet lady kisses on. They'd have to be quiet though, good job no one was sitting too close to them. Santana's evil stares had worked. Time to put her plan into action.

Santana leaned her face upwards towards Brittany but suddenly felt the blonde edge away.

"I'm watching the film," Brittany said. Santana sunk down into her chair and sulked. She was like a five year old being told no sweets before dinner.

"It's boring," she protested. "That guy has no game and neither of them are good looking."

"I want to know what's going to happen."

"Fine."

Santana placed the popcorn bucket onto the chair next to her and sat up. This was Brittany; she was always given two chances before she became annoyed.

Eyes glued to the screen, Santana innocently started grazing her finger against Brittany's arm. She loved the feel as the hairs started to stand on end. Slowly, Santana leaned closer to Brittany.

"You know how you said before being Head Cheerleader is like being the Queen?" Brittany asked. Is this seriously what she was thinking about? What happened to watching the film? Santana nodded. "What would you do if you were Queen?"

"This."

Santana pressed her lips against Brittany's neck and ran her tongue up towards her ear. As she did, she crept her fingers up Brittany's thigh towards her center. She stopped as her hand was about to disappear under the skirt and took her lips away. She grinned towards Brittany.

"I would give being 'glued to the hip' a whole other meaning…"

Santana slid off her chair and sat on the cinema floor. It was slightly sticky but it would do. She indicted Brittany to join her and she did.

Santana pressed her finger to her lips before pulling her cheerio's top off. Brittany copied but couldn't help releasing a small giggle. This was so bad! What were they doing?

Santana ran her hands up Brittany's sides and kissed her slowly on the lips. This is what she had been waiting for; she was going to have some fun. However, Brittany acted first and pushed Santana against the cinema floor. It really did feel sticky. Slight turn-off. Brittany kissed her. Whatever, the floor was bearable.

Brittany then left Santana's lips and started kissing down her stomach. Every other kiss she would then run her tongue against Santana's skin.

Santana shoved her hand against her mouth to cover a moan. This was getting a bit too risky. Perhaps Brittany would be stronger.

Santana sat up and pressed both her hands against Brittany's breasts. She rubbed them against the fabric of Brittany's bra and started kissing from the top of them to Brittany's neck. It was starting to get a bit intense. She was sure Brittany just moaned. Suddenly Santana pressed her lips hard against Brittany's and felt as a hand fisted against her cheerio's skirt. They couldn't stop. She couldn't stop.

Suddenly Santana heard footsteps walking up the cinema steps towards them. She jumped off Brittany and they both scrambled around and shoved their cheerio's top on. They covered themselves up just in time as a security guard spotted them.

"Are you two alright?" he whispered. "I've been having complaints of loud noises."

"My friend's been crying," Santana explained, rubbing Brittany's back.

"I'm sad," she chipped it.

"Yeah," Santana continued. "This film really reminds her of how her last boyfriend cheated on her. Always the way, no? Men just can't stay away."

The security guard nodded.

"Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else rather than disturbing everyone," he suggested. "I could be of some assistance."

"Thanks but the last thing she needs is to be sat on by an overweight seal. I've got it from here so you can go."

Disappointed, the security guard reluctantly walked away.

"Do you think he bought it?" Brittany asked.

"You've got your shirt on backwards," Santana replied, returning to her cinema seat as Brittany adjusted her bra. She noticed a man several rows in front watching her. He shook his head in disapproval and turned around.

"Let's go." Santana picked up the popcorn bucket and made her way down the steps. She stopped at the man who had been staring at them, emptied her bucket upside down over his head and exited the screen.

"That was really exciting!" Brittany exclaimed, taking Santana's pinkie.

"So much hotter than the film," Santana agreed. As far as she was concerned they had gotten away with it. It was too dark for anyone to remember what they looked like. "What do you want to do now?"

"Breadsticks and then mine?" Brittany suggested.

"Perfect, BrittBritt," she grinned. "I've got the money!"

Santana pulled thirty dollars out of her bra and waved it in front of Brittany. Brittany looked down to her chest and then back to Santana.

"How'd you get that?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Santana winked. She was in such a good mood.

A night of Breadsticks and Brittany? What could be better?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D Thank you!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! Trying to slowly develop their relationship and yet still be true to the main events of Season One, i.e. Quinn getting pregnant. This chapter focuses more on Santana and Quinn as Santana wasn't there for her much during her pregnancy that we saw and yet according to Glee S3 E1, their 'besties for life'. Needed to develop their friendship more.**

* * *

><p>"Faster! Harder! Come on ladies," Coach shouted through her microphone. "You think this is hard? Try giving birth to triplets underwater, that's hard!"<p>

Santana did a backwards somersault in unison with the other cheerleaders as Quinn was thrown upwards and did a pike. Santana then was lifted into the air by three guys and stretched her leg above her head. Brittany was parallel to her performing the same move flawlessly. Santana twisted backwards and landed into a guy's arms. He started to spin her round as Quinn was launched into the air again. A cheerio performed multiple flips backwards through them as they posed in their end positions when the music stopped.

"Second-rate dancers!" Coach yelled at them. "Hit the showers. If I don't win nationals all of you will lose your scholarships. Think about that before going home and stuffing your faces with fries!"

Santana leaned over a nursed a stitch. They had performed that routine ten times straight and it took the crap out of her. She put her arm around Brittany and they walked slowly towards the girls' locker room.

As they entered they spotted Quinn collecting her things.

"Are you not having a shower?" Santana asked her.

"No," Quinn replied. "I need to get home. Something I've got to do."

She walked away, her right hand clutching her stomach. Santana shrugged and entered a shower cubicle. She placed her towel over the side, took off all her clothes and turned the hot water on. Just what she needed.

"Do you think coach is an alien?" Brittany asked rubbing shampoo into her hair. She was in the shower cubicle next to her.

"What?" Santana questioned.

"She never seems to get tired during rehearsals."

"That's because she just stands there," Santana argued. "She doesn't have to do any of the work and she gets all the glory."

A couple of cheerleaders awkwardly entered the shower cubicles and slowly took their tops off. They were still anxious about showering naked.

Brittany squeezed more shampoo into her hand and Santana turned around. She closed her eyes as she felt two hands rub through her hair and all the tension leave her body.

"Done."

Santana stuck her head under the water and washed the shampoo away.

"Thanks, Brittany."

The next day Santana ached slightly at school. She hoped cheerleading practice would be cancelled due to Coach spending all her time scheming on how to destroy the Glee Club. Though if she did, no doubt Santana would end up being involved. And Brittany. And Quinn. But she doubted she would get such luck.

"Hey Quinn," Santana said stopping by her locker for a catch-up. "Where's Finn?"

They had been so inseparable recently that Santana had hardly seen Quinn outside school. Not that she minded as it was better when it was just her and Brittany. Also how had Quinn not broken her vow of celibacy yet? The meetings were becoming rare but Quinn still maintained that her and Finn just kissed and then prayed when together. Boring. Santana would shrivel up and die without more. It must be nice to get an orgasm from the mere touch of someone's lips…

"Hey Quinn," Santana repeated. "You there?" Quinn shook herself out of her trance and looked to Santana. Her eyes were blood shot and her face slightly swollen as if she had been crying.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she muttered, walking away. Strange. Santana wondered whether to follow her but decided to go to the source instead.

"Hey Finn-wrecker," Santana said. "What have you done to Quinn?"

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Finn asked, taking his books out of his locker.

"She's like broken," Santana replied. "You two haven't had a fight?"

"I don't remember one…" Finn muttered. "I'll go find her."

"Mhmm." Santana watched him walk away. She put her worries about Quinn at rest. Finn would sort it.

"Matthew Rutherford," Santana grinned as she sat opposite him during lunch with Brittany. She watched enviously as he stuffed seven fries into his mouth at once. They were still on their cheerio's shake diet. Unsatisfying was an understatement. At least she looked good.

"Hi," Matt muttered nervously as Brittany winked at him.

"So listen I've got this feeling that you might actually win your next football game," Santana explained. "I mean it's about time, right?"

"You can't lose them all," Brittany chipped in.

"And if we do win then I want you to have a celebration at yours."

"Why mine?" Matt asked.

"Why not? Look, I wants to get my drinking on and you've got a big house," Santana replied. "And I heard your brother can score us some beer."

"We would be really grateful if you could," Brittany whispered. "Really grateful."

Matt swallowed slowly and nodded.

"Good jock," Santana said. "Good luck at the game."

Santana stood up, took Brittany's pinkie and they walked away together. It was about time they had another party. They moved to another table and sat with the rest of the cheerleaders. It was where they belonged in the lunch hall.

"I'll be right back, Britts," Santana said, moving a strand of Brittany's hair behind her ear. "Bathroom break."

Santana left the canteen and walked towards the toilets. However she paused when she saw Puck. It had been a while…

"Hey Puck, after school… my house?" Santana asked, blocking his way down the corridor.

"No thanks."

Santana paused for a moment, confused. She had never been turned down before and it took her a second to process Puck's answer. He seemed distracted, not making eye contract with her. Something was definitely on his mind; she had never known him to not put _his wants_ first. He never said no and she never said no. It was their thing.

"Is this about me dumping your sweet ass last week?" Santana asked.

"No," Puck spat. "Not everything is about you, you know."

Puck walked off back down the corridor. Santana stormed after him ready to pounce! How could he say that?

She was about to call him out publically when she suddenly stopped and turned around. Someone was crying… in the janitor's closet. And she recognised the voice.

Checking that no one was watching her, Santana dashed into the small room and shut the door behind her. Finding the light switch, she spotted the blonde girl on the floor. Her knees were pressed up against her chest and her face was buried in them.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to get away for a minute." Quinn lifted her head and started wiping her eyes.

"And you couldn't use the locker room like everyone else?"

Quinn shook her head and wiped her tears away again. She was unable to stop them flowing. Santana kneeled in front of her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just go, Santana. Please go."

Santana had seen Quinn cry quite a few times over the years but something was different now. Her whimpers were less dramatic and she knew something had been bothering her as she had been so short tempered lately. Family problems? Coach Sylvester problems? Awkwardly Santana placed her hand on Quinn's knee. She had no idea how to help. But she knew someone who could.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked as Santana took out her phone.

"Just texting Brittany so she knows where we are."

"There you go again, rubbing your friendship in my face," Quinn suddenly snapped, slapping Santana's hand off her knee. "I get it, okay? Brittany is your best friend and I'm not. Well congratulations on finding someone who's willing to put up with you. We're not all so lucky."

"Look Quinn, I don't know what the fuck is wrong but don't go taking it out on me. I'm trying to help."

"If I need someone useless I'll go find Puck."

"Fine."

Santana stormed out of the closet slamming the door behind her. What was it today with people insulting her?

Suddenly Santana fell as Finn knocked her walking past. It was as if he hadn't noticed she was there. Regaining her balance Santana marched after Finn and was about slap him when she felt a pair of arms wrap round her waist and restrain her.

"Watch where you're going next time, pastry bag!" Santana yelled after him. "I will end you!"

Fuming, she turned around to see it was Brittany who had stopped her.

"You didn't text me because you want to take on Finn, did you?" Brittany asked her seriously. "Because then I think we'd need more people… and a tranquilising gun."

"Quinn's in there," Santana said, gesturing towards the closet. Brittany looked shocked.

"Who's she in there with?" she asked grinning.

"What? No, no one. She's crying," Santana replied. "Why, do you think the janitor's closet would be a good place to take someone to make-out with during school?" _Interesting._ Santana should bare this in mind.

"Why's she crying?" Brittany asked.

"She wouldn't tell me."

"I hope she has tissues. You can't cry without them."

Bravely, Brittany began to twist the handle of the door but then stopped when she heard Quinn shout, "I can hear you, you know. Leave me alone!" She had never been one for confrontations.

"Should we get Miss Pillsbury?"

"Think it'd be best just to leave her," Santana replied. "If she's not out of there by cheerleading practice I'll just tell coach she's resigned."

Knowing Quinn heard her comment, Santana went to the bathroom with Brittany. Finally she made it. Quinn would come out eventually and then she would confront her again.

Predictably Quinn did turn up to cheerleading practice but she was still depressed. She didn't talk at all and as soon as it was over she sped off again.

Santana was now sat in Brittany's bed feeling very worried. And she didn't get worried. She and Brittany were about to go to sleep. They had school in the morning. Santana had been helping Brittany with her maths homework.

"Maybe she's finally watched Bambie?" Brittany suggested, lying down. "Remember, I cried for two weeks when her mother died."

Santana shook her head.

"Or maybe a robber's stolen all of her stuffed toys!"

"Is this Quinn's worst nightmare or yours?"

Brittany turned in the bed to face Santana. She propped her head up with her right hand.

"It has to be something big to get Quinn all worked up," Santana thought. Suddenly her eyes widened. She had it! She knew what was wrong!

"She lost it!" Santana exclaimed. "She totally lost her Big V! That's it!"

"Why's that such a big deal?" Brittany asked. "I lost mine to you."

Santana smirked, trying not to lose her train of thought.

"Because she's President of the Celibacy Club," Santana explained. "She broke her vow! That must be it."

Brittany thought for a second as Santana laid down on her back. Brittany moved her comforter over her.

"What about Puck?"

"He was probably just mad at me. What could he possibly have to do with her problem?"

Santana grinned at her own brilliance. She had cracked it! Now she could finally get to sleep without Quinn's problems bugging her.

Santana rested her head against Brittany's chest and smiled as a hand stroked up and down her arm. They were tired after another intense cheerleading practice and Brittany had stated she just wanted Santana to come round to help her. Nothing more. Santana didn't mind - they didn't always have to make-out. Just being in the company of her best friend was enough.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana spotted Quinn running down the corridor away from Puck. He must have been giving her grief. Her turn.<p>

Santana blocked her from the school's exit. It was pouring down with rain outside – she could afford wait a minute before braving it.

"Going somewhere?" Santana questioned.

"I left something in my car," Quinn lied, tears starting to fall down her face.

"But I've been meaning to congratulate you..."

"For what?"

"Getting on Finn's bones," Santana replied. "And joining us sinners. How's it feel?"

"Do you know something, Santana?" Quinn asked. "Or are you just trying to annoy me?"

"Are you denying it?"

"Yes."

Santana thought for a moment. Maybe something else was wrong with Quinn? She had been so sure.

"Now if you excuse me I really have to go," Quinn stated, squeezing past Santana out of the school doors and running towards the parking lot.

Santana was considering following her but decided against it. The rain would totally ruin her hair. But she had to find out what was wrong.

"You just been speaking to Quinn?" Puck walked up to her and asked. "Did she mention me?"

"No. Why would she?"

"It doesn't matter. But I want to apologise," Puck continued. "For the way I behaved yesterday. Quinn was being off with me, I didn't know why and I took it out on you."

"What is it with you two recently? Anyone would think you're secretly hooking up," Santana stated. She laughed, like that would ever happen.

"She's just going through a hard time," Puck explained. "She'll be fine."

"I didn't ask for her life story," Santana snapped. "And yes, you're forgiven. Just make it up to me sometime. In fact I've persuaded Matt to have a party at his tonight after the game so maybe…"

Santana suddenly spotted Brittany hanging with some other cheerleaders down the hall.

"Got to go," she said, running after Brittany. Upon catching up with her, she looped their pinkies together and pulled her in the other direction.

"Next class is this way," she whispered.

Holy. Sweet. Hell.

You could watch Santana for a whole week, be blind to all her flirting with guys and present for the make-out sessions with Brittany and you would think she was the straightest person ever compared to this.

As there was definitely nothing gayer than what Santana was witnessing right now: her high school football team dancing to Beyonce - and during a game!

She didn't know whether to carry on cheerleading or break down into a fit of laughter.

"What are they doing?" Brittany whispered in her ear.

"No idea," Santana replied.

They started chuckling as the football players patted their hips and spun round. Then suddenly Finn launched forward, grabbed the ball and threw it across the pitch towards a team mate who grabbed it and successfully outran the opposition. They'd scored!

Quinn, Santana and Brittany raised their pompoms in the air and shouted words of encouragement. Santana hadn't grilled Quinn since earlier as miraculously she seemed a lot happier. She was cheering Finn and laughing with the other girls.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Brittany started chanting as Kurt prepared to kick the ball across the pitch. If he did it then the football team would've successfully won their first game of the season. And Matt would have his house party.

Suddenly the music blared again as Kurt danced up to the ball and booted it across the field. The audience, stunned, were silent for a second before cheering wildly. Kurt was picked up by the football players and praised. They had won! Finn ran over to Quinn who kissed him passionately. She was definitely feeling better. Though Santana felt sick at the sight of watching them.

She turned just in time to catch Brittany who leapt into her arms, cheering. She wrapped her legs around her waist and hugged her tight.

"We won!"

"Brittany!" Santana tumbled backwards and they both fell onto the floor in a heap. Tangled in Brittany limbs, Santana waited for her to sit up before she hit Brittany on the head with her pompoms and grinned. They kept eye contact with each other for a minute smiling. When Santana looked up she saw Matt towering over them.

"My mum said I couldn't have a party," he stated looking worried. "I'm sorry." He quickly walked away, scared in how Santana might react.

"Damn," Santana thought out loud. "Fat lot of use he was. I really wanted a party. What are we going to do now for fun?"

"I have an idea… Matt! Matt!" Brittany called. She ran up to him and suggested he should take them to Breadsticks. And he agreed! Well why wouldn't he when Brittany practically rubbed her chest against him while suggesting the idea?

They hopped in Matt's car and Santana soon found herself at Breadsticks. She sat down next to Brittany at a table with Matt facing them.

"I'm thinking about joining Glee Club," Matt informed them when their pasta dishes arrived. Santana was dipping chunks of breadsticks into hers'. "I think the music is definitely why we won and I like to dance."

"Fluke is why you won," Santana corrected him. "The football team sucks."

"Good job Kurt is good with balls," Brittany spoke. _What?_ Santana started choking on her food and had to wash it down with her coke. Brittany patted her on the back.

"Thanks BrittBritt," Santana choked, sipping more of her drink.

Brittany hadn't even realised what she just said. But Matt had. He was staring at his food, frozen. He had been midway through eating a meatball before Brittany and her comment happened.

"And have you noticed when Kurt sings his teeth disappear?" Brittany continued. Santana nodded.

"He sings like a three year old with a nappy rash," she added.

"You've got a really good voice," Brittany stated. "Mr Schue should give you a solo." Santana's leg rubbed against Brittany's under the table. It was by accident but Santana made sure not to move her leg away again. She liked the contact. Scooting closer to Brittany so their thighs were just touching, she resumed eating her meal.

"I'm not that keen on Kurt," Santana said, resuming their conversation. "In fact I think I hate everyone in Glee Club equally. Do you have a favourite?"

"You."

Santana looked up to Brittany and smiled.

"That's a given," she said. "But I wasn't counting you or me."

"Who do you think is the hottest in Glee Club?" Brittany asked.

"Again, not counting you or me?"

"I'll tell you who I like…" Matt interjected.

"This was a really good meal," Santana thought out loud, finishing her plate. "I'm stuffed."

"Does stuffed mean pregnant?"

"It means full," Matt added, trying to be included in the conversation.

"Oh good," Brittany replied to Santana only. "Because if you were I was about to ask if it was mine."

Santana's eyes widened but Matt didn't seem to understand; he brushed it off as a _Brittany_ comment. Jocks weren't the smartest pick of the school…

"Shall we go?" Santana asked. "I recorded today's One Tree Hill for us to watch."

Brittany nodded. "You'll drive us back, won't you, Matt?"

Matt nodded and reluctantly paid the bill as Brittany and Santana waited outside. When he joined them he looked slightly put out.

"Actually we can walk from here," Santana stated, noting his annoyance. "Thanks for great night though. I hope we can make it up to you sometime. In fact why don't we say thank you properly. What do you say, Brittany?"

Brittany grinned, knowing what was coming. Santana turned and pressed her lips against her. Santana's left hand grabbed the back to Brittany's neck and pulled her further in. Brittany's hands were pushing up Santana's top but luckily their bodies were so close together that she couldn't get high enough to expose anything. Brittany really ought to be more careful in public.

Santana sucked on Brittany's lips before pushing her tongue in. She tugged on Brittany's bottom lips with her teeth before slowly stepping away.

"Thanks for dinner," Brittany smiled at Matt. Her voice was very controlled which was surprising as her chest was heaving. She took Santana's pinkie in her own and lead them away from Matt. He whispered "any time" as they walked away. Santana had learnt never to speak to a guy after kissing Brittany. Her voice would crack - total give away at being turned on herself.

Brittany waited for Matt to leave before she stopped and pushed Santana against the wall. She hadn't meant to be so rough as Santana felt the brick scratch her back. But sill she persisted and pressed her lips forcefully against Santana's. This was a different side to Brittany she loved seeing let loose - only she could bring it out.

Santana was lost in kissing Brittany. Her mind wandered to the comment about Brittany thinking she impregnated her. Did she really think she could? Something about Brittany thinking she could get her pregnant kind of turned her on though. Suddenly her mind jumped to Quinn crying and holding her stomach in the locker rooms. Oh crap!

"Oh sweet mercy," Santana suddenly shouted, causing Brittany to stop. She looked at her in horror.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"I know what's wrong with Quinn!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :). <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry for how long it took me to update. To be honest, I kept getting lost in how many chapters I've written and what point I'm up to. But I'm back and motivated! I really want to get to Season 2 and write angst.**

**Before reading this you should probably go back and re-read the others (or at least the last chapter). I had to myself.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Quinn was pregnant. PREGNANT! Meaning, she was expecting a baby. A BABY!<p>

Santana still couldn't believe it.

And it had actually been confirmed now; thanks to Puck blabbing to the entire Glee Club, in between Rachel leaving, returning and leaving again. She was the lead in the school's musical or something. Why couldn't she do both?

But pregnant! Not Rachel, Quinn. Santana's head was everywhere… You heard about this sort of stuff - teenagers in soaps were always preggers but Santana had never actually thought it was a possibility in real life. She made a mental note to be more careful in future. How had Finn managed it?

"When are we going to talk to her about it?" Brittany asked, pulling her top on over her head. They were getting changed after cheerleading practice into _normal _clothes. It felt weird. They had waited for everyone else to leave so they could talk about Quinn. She hadn't turned up to practice due to being 'ill'. Coach had just about accepted the excuse. It had been a long day. It was about seven now.

"I don't know," Santana replied. "I mean what are we supposed to do - walk up to her and be like hey Quinn, sorry your life is now over?"

"I was thinking of starting off by asking if she was going to keep it…"

"Smart." Santana slipped into a pair of white skinny jeans.

"Are you going to tell Coach?" Brittany asked, taking her hair out of her ponytail.

"Should I?"

"I don't know."

Santana was becoming increasingly irritated. She had been back and forth about whether to rat Quinn out to Sue or not.

"Since when did our conversations turn so deep?" she asked.

"Since my parents came home last night."

"That was worse timing ever…" Santana placed her bag in her locker. She had been left feeling frustrated. "Well, we'll talk to Quinn tomorrow. She probably already knows we know due to Puck announcing her situation to the entire Glee Club."

"If I was her I'd cut all my hair off and dye it pink. That's what they do in the movies when bad things happen."

"Be a bit dramatic and she'd probably just dye it back the next week."

Santana suddenly turned as someone entered the locker room. It was that oldie, April Rhodes that Mr Schue had forced upon the Glee Club to be the new 'Rachel'. Wow, she could sing but Santana hated the feeling of being babysat and nursed by someone with experience.

"Hey girls," she smiled at the two of them.

"You can turn around coffin dodger and keep on walking," Santana spat.

"Now don't be like that," April said, leaning against the wall. "It must be intimidating having someone as great as me join your group but I just want us to be friends."

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"How about we go cruising for boys at a local bar?" April suggested. "It's an old favourite pastime of mine."

"If you're paying then were in," Santana replied, a smirk forming against her face.

"I'll be waiting in my car," April stated as she left the locker room.

Brittany adjusted her shorts and started putting her shoes on.

"Are we really going?" she asked.

"Why not?" Santana said. "I really need to stop worrying about Quinn; there's nothing we can do until tomorrow. So let's go out and de-stress!"

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed. From being quite calm, she suddenly became very excited and flamboyant. Her blue eyes lit up with new found energy and she started prancing around Santana. The transformation was quite beautiful to watch.

"I hope it's a bar where I can dance!" she squeaked eagerly. "Can you dance in bars? I've never really been to one but what could be better than going out drinking?"

"Staying in and drinking," answered Santana, eyeing Brittany hungrily. "I get thirsty when I'm at yours."

Brittany stopped mid-dance as Santana stalked up to her and placed her hands on her hips. She pulled her body flush against hers and lingered by her lips. She breathed out slowly. Brittany ran her fingers down Santana's dark hair and she made a mental note to keep it down more often.

"I…" Brittany's voice came out rough and she had to clear her throat. Santana smiled.

"See, you get thirsty too," she grinned. "I prefer it when we're alone. Drinking."

Brittany cleared her throat again.

"Santana," she breathed. "I really want to go and we said we would…"

Santana took Brittany's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it. She sucked harder and harder until she heard Brittany moan. Then she released her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay," she whispered. "But we better make a move before you have to fight to get my ass off you."

* * *

><p>At Santana's persistence and a few insults later, April had driven them to Breadsticks for dinner. A three course dinner. It was now nine o'clock and they were walking into a bar on the other side of town. Santana had never been here before. Well, she had never been to that many bars before in general. It was small, containing mostly men, with a small dance floor - big enough to get Brittany excited but that wasn't hard. She had never been picky.<p>

While they were only sixteen they had no trouble getting in. The bouncer had practically drooled over Santana's breasts. They weren't even that big. If only they were…

Brittany and Santana chose a large sofa around a table as April ordered drinks at the bar. That was the only area they could be in danger of being ID'd.

"This is so much fun," Brittany giggled. "Everyone's eyes are on us."

"And so they should be," Santana replied. "We're probably the hottest piece of action this joint has ever seen."

"Here we are," April whispered, placing a long red drink in front of both of them. "A cosmopolitan cocktail, get that down you!"

Santana sipped it; somehow it managed to be sweet yet tangy at the same time. Still it was alcohol and she was grateful for it. Brittany had already nearly drunk half of hers!

Suddenly another drink was placed in front of her.

"On me," a large man said, smiling. He was wearing a demin jacket that matched his pants. If Santana had drunk anymore she would've thrown it back up. This guy gave the word 'repulsive' a whole new meaning.

"Thanks," she said. "You can go now."

The man looked quite hurt by this but April grabbed hold of his arm.

"Why don't you join us, love?" she asked, winking at Brittany and muttering, "He's hot."

"How much have you had?" Brittany asked her, leaving Santana in a fit of giggles.

"I'm a singer, you know," April spoke to the man whose name was Bill. It suited him perfectly. Santana felt it was time for a refill; she was getting bored. What was there to do at bars?

"Empty," she said, pointing at her cocktail. How had she drunk them both so fast? April, however, who had been sipping from a flask the moment she entered her car, ignored Santana completely. Unless you were male you were now invisible to her.

"I can get us some drinks," Brittany said, jumping up and grabbing Santana's arm. She pulled her to the table opposite theirs where two young lads were chatting.

"Hi," Brittany said, smiling at them both.

"Hello there," one of them replied. "I'm David, and you are?"

"Santittany," Brittany smiled; it was the word Santana had made up for them when they flirted with guys together. They hooked pinkies and sat next to David.

"This is Wes," David said, gesturing to the lad next to him.

"I've got a girlfriend," Wes whispered nervously.

"Shocking," Santana replied, returning her attention to David. "You can't be twenty-one, how old are you?"

"Just turned seventeen," he answered. "My brother's fake ID got us in. We're both about to start a new school and are enjoying our last bit of freedom."

"Freedom?"

"It's a boarding school."

"Well whatever, fancy buying us a drink?" Santana was growing impatient; these guys had no game.

"Sure," David said leaving for the bar. Wes remained looking down at his sweaty palms. Santana turned her attention to Brittany.

"Want to dance after this?" she asked, not surprised when Brittany nodded. "We'll find other guys to mess with. That's what you do at bars, right?"

David returned with two glasses of lemonade and placed it in front of them.

"Here you go," he smiled.

"What the hell is this?" Santana spat. Brittany grabbed Santana's wrists and held them tight – it was a reflex in case her friend was about to go all Lima Heights. "Where's our alcohol?"

"Sorry," David apologised. "I didn't even think. We're just drinking cola."

"It's fine," Brittany replied. "I love lemonade." She started sipping the drink.

"I'll sort us out," Santana stated. She took both the drinks and walked over to where April was sucking face with the ugliest man on earth. She didn't even notice as Santana took her flask out of her purse and poured a generous amount into hers and Brittany's drink.

"Compliments of April Rhodes' alcoholism."

They both nearly downed the drink. It was starting to affect them.

"Not that it wasn't lovely talking to Ohio's most dullest guys but I need the loo, come on Britts," Santana ordered. She turned back to Wes. "And I'm sure you'll thoroughly enjoy boarding school, I hope it's all boys as you know it's time to go when two girls can't even loosen you up."

* * *

><p>Santana stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was shaking slightly, or maybe it was the room. She started to apply a new coat of lip gloss. The alcohol was hitting her hard now, her emotions felt heightened.<p>

"Brittany, do you ever feel out of place?" she asked as Brittany walked out of a toilet cubicle.

"Like now?" Brittany asked. She continued as Santana nodded. "Yeah, everyone here is really old. I don't think we're old enough for the bar scene, I prefer house parties."

"Do you want to ditch and go back to yours?" Santana asked. It was now Brittany's turn to nod. She jumped onto the sink and sat with her legs dangling.

"Yes please."

"Trust Mr Schue's savour to the Glee Club to drag us to the world's crummiest bar. His marriage must really be falling apart if he's that desperate," Santana added.

"Santana, why do you always have to be so mean?" Brittany asked. Santana stared at her, confused.

"You've never complained before."

"I'm complaining now." Santana considered this.

"But I'm always nice to you…"

Brittany leapt off the surface and faced Santana.

"Why?" she asked. "Why are you only ever nice to me?"

"You're my best friend. And there's nothing wrong with you. You're fuckin' perfect." Her words slurred together but Brittany seemed to understand.

"Is that why you have sex with me?"

Brittany's question hit Santana hard. She wouldn't have let Brittany drink if she was going to start questioning everything. It was going so well.

"Why are we talking about this?"

"Because I want you, Santana," Brittany replied. "I want you all the time and it's so confusing. I wanted you last night. I wanted you in the locker rooms earlier, I want you now…"

Santana grabbed Brittany by the waist and pushed her back up onto the sink. She unbuttoned Brittany's shorts and wriggled them off her. Brittany stretched her legs wider while keeping eye contact with Santana.

"I need you," Brittany whispered. Santana's fingers slowly ran up Brittany's thighs and down. She couldn't deny that she wanted Brittany to. She really wanted her.

Suddenly Brittany dove into Santana's lips and pressed against them hard. She then pushed her hips against Santana's and wrapped her legs around her so Santana was stood up, carrying Brittany. There was too much alcohol coursing through her veins, however, for her to be able to keep her balance at this rash move. Santana felt backwards with Brittany and they landed in a heap on the floor.

"I couldn't wait," Brittany explained, pressing her lips against Santana's again. She had never seen this side to her before. It was hot. Their relationship had quickly reached boiling point. Santana's breathing became heavier as Brittany slid her hands up her sides and underneath her shirt. Her hands were cold causing Santana to shiver but the sensation was soon overtaken by Brittany's body pressed against hers. Santana need more. She slid her hands between them and took Brittany's top off. Ripping her own off shortly after, she sucked tenderly on Brittany's left nipple, moving their bodies together. Brittany moaned, allowing her hands to slide down lower. They unbuttoned Santana's white jeans and slipped inside. Her fingers played around the edge of Santana's panties before cupping her underneath them. Santana let out a gasp. She wasn't going to be beat. She needed Brittany as much as she needed her and so she too let her hands wander south. They inserted two fingers into each other automatically, rocking their bodies forwards and backwards as their lips crashed together. They were so in-tune, it was overpowering. They hips swayed together as their fingers went down deeper.

Santana screamed Brittany's name as they both felt all their energy drain from their bodies. It was surreal, had they both just climaxed at the same time? Brittany fell against Santana, leaning her head against her ribs. It rose up and down as Santana's chest heaved. That had been amazing. Quick, but amazing.

Thank goodness April had been the only other girl in the bar. It made the chance of anyone walking in on them very slim. Santana quickly took a second to be grateful to the fat man taking their chaperone off them. But she had lost control. She had completely forgotten where they were, it had just been Brittany and her as one.

Eventually Brittany scrambled up, searching for her shorts and top. The spell that had been cast over them had gone. For now.

Santana threw her top over her head and took Brittany's pinkie in her own. They locked eyes with each other before silently exiting the bathroom.

"Girls, I'm going to take off," April announced as they exited. Her hand was gripping on the belt of that same bloke. Santana shuddered; he looked so pleased with himself.

"How are we going to get home?" Santana asked. April rummaged through her purse and handed them a twenty pound note.

"We've had fun though, haven't we?" April asked. "Make sure you tell Mr Schuester that."

"Okay," Brittany smiled. "You know, Santana said you were a cradle-snatcher for coming back to school and hanging out with us, but I guess you're okay. And I don't own dolls anymore, just teddies."

"Good. Come on cowboy."

Santana and Brittany watched April leave.

"Do you want to go?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded. She immediately called a taxi. She felt exhausted, the soon they got to sleep the better. They still had school tomorrow

The next morning Santana and Brittany had found it nearly impossible to get out of bed. They didn't feel physically hung-over but they were definitely tired. The only thing that kept Santana going was knowing she had to speak to Quinn today. She couldn't relax until she had.

Last night felt like a blur. She and Brittany had lost control and she couldn't blame it on the alcohol. It was clear that they didn't just have sex to improve their technique for guys or because they were frustrated, it was because they needed each other. And Santana knew she had misplaced her worry onto Quinn but she could only focus on one thing and this is what she chose.

So she decided to block Quinn's path at school and get it over with.

"I know," she stated. "Puck told me."

"Know what?" Quinn asked. "There's nothing to know."

"Oh give it up!" Santana spat. "You don't have to be Einstein to tell you're pregnant. The morning sickness, the crying – it all adds up. I'm just surprised Finn had the balls to do it."

"So what are you going to do then, huh?" Quinn asked. "Support me? Tell me everything is going to be fine? You've always wanted to be Head Cheerleader and now you can be. Well, enjoy telling Sue."

Quinn tried to push past Santana but was unsuccessful. All the times Santana had slept with Puck and it would be Quinn who got knocked up on her first time with Finn.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay," Santana admitted.

"Even though I'm not?" Quinn questioned.

"You don't have to worry about me," Santana muttered. "I may be a lot of things and I may have secretly been praying that you grow broad shoulders and have to leave the cheerio's in favour for the wrestling team, but this is different. It's serious. I won't tell Sue. You're one of my closest friends and I promise I won't tell anyone. Brittany knows already."

"Thanks," Quinn replied. "That means a lot. But Coach will find out eventually and then my life will be ruined. You can't help me, no one can."

Quinn pushed past Santana again and successfully managed to storm away down the corridor, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Suddenly Santana felt a hand grab hers and squeeze tightly.

"See, you can be nice to other people," Brittany beamed.

"I know, I'm a fuckin' saint not telling Sue!"

"I told Mr Schue that we really like April and think she should sing lead at the invitationals," Brittany informed her.

"But I wanted to sing lead," Santana complained.

"Well, you can't always have what you want."

Santana rolled her eyes. Hers and Brittany's relationship had grown too confusing and they needed to sort it out, but for now she could have some fun.

"Can't I?" Santana asked, with a smirk growing across her face. "I hope you meant what you said last night..."

"Which was?" Brittany asked.

"Wanting me all the time."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) - just want to know someone is still reading :D. And yes, I've already finished the next chapter. It's ready to upload. Would you like it?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**This is just a short filler chapter but I've already written the next one and it's REALLY long so you can't complain :P. I felt this chapter was needed to show the crack in Brittana's relationship that will be ignored from now on until Duets. Perhaps touched upon in Madonna...**

* * *

><p>Santana had never been confused over her emotions and wants before. Heck, she rarely thought at all, she just did. It didn't matter who it was - she was like a starving lioness hunting for her prey; anything moving would do. As long as her needs were satisfied it didn't matter who did it. Or that was the lie she told herself.<p>

But things had been different since her and Brittany on the bathroom floor. They had truly connected and become one being. And she couldn't shake the experience away. It had made her feel different.

She had come to accept that Brittany turned her on – not because she was a girl but because well, she could do amazing things with her hands. She could be a boy and it would make no difference. Santana prefers boys. She's not gay; it's just she had never met a boy as talented as Brittany.

But that night they had both admitted that they wanted each other in a way that was deeper than fooling around and Santana couldn't pretend it had never happened. Every time she touched or even looked at Brittany she could feel her heart beating faster and her stomach would feel uneasy. All she had to do was ask Brittany and they could do it again. She could feel that way again. But she couldn't let herself. Things had gone too far.

Brittany had been acting normal, of course, as if nothing had happened. They had performed at Invitationals and won, even without the forgotten April Rhodes.

And now they were hanging out more than ever due to Mr Schue creating a 'Girls vs. Boys' mash-up competition. She wanted the girls to win. She loved winning and girls are so much better than boys…

Santana had been acting normal too, for her part. She would take Brittany's pinkie as they walked down the hall and sit with her in class. Though, she hadn't been to Brittany's house recently. She couldn't trust herself.

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel asked, walking into the ballet studio. Brittany was stretching her legs in the reflection of the mirror that Santana was using to pluck her eyebrows. It was as if she was tempting her with her flawless her body deliberately. Their time physically apart was apparent - it was why they weren't stood together in the room.

"Probably down at the mall looking for elastic waist-pants," Brittany replied.

Santana turned around and laughed. It was such a witty comment; she had trained her girl well. And she was still her best friend. No matter what.

* * *

><p>Santana took the seat next to Brittany as they waited for the guys to do their number.<p>

"Are you alright?" Brittany asked.

"Of course," Santana replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Brittany placed her hand on Santana's thigh and watched as she flinched. She didn't move it off but she definitely flinched. Brittany looked up to Santana and then back to the guys. Point proven.

The guys performed their song with such energy. It was enchanting to watch. In fact it really turned Santana on. Puck was so full of life. She placed her hands on her thighs flat, making sure they wouldn't find Brittany. Their thighs pressed together on the bench, was distracting enough.

Santana knew what she had to do. She had been with Brittany too long that she was becoming a normal option to consider when Santana felt frustrated. Santana needed to return to Puck. He would set her straight. She watched as he nearly launched across the stage. He had so much energy. She would take advantage of this. But first there was something she had to do.

"Never knew Mike could dance so well," Brittany said once the song was over. "He is so hot." Santana nodded before rolling her eyes.

She quickly took Brittany's pinkie and led her down the corridor. Making sure no one was behind them, she pushed Brittany into the janitor's closet and shut the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, looking concerned.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Santana asked. She felt as if her head was spinning.

"You've been acting weird recently," Brittany explained. "You act fine with me at school but you never come over anymore. And even when you are laughing with me I can still feel the distance between us. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Santana admitted. She felt awful for making her best friend feel bad. "It's not you, it's me." How cliché… "I'm sorry Brittany but I can't do this anymore. I was fine hooking up with you at first but now it's become too confusing. I have to end it."

"Do you still want to be my best friend?" Brittany asked.

"Of course."

"But that's all?"

"That's all we ever were," Santana stated, void of all emotion. "I don't need you to get myself off anymore so there's no point doing continuing." The words were bitter and she knew they stung.

"Okay," Brittany replied.

"Okay?"

"Yes," Brittany smiled. "So, do you want to come over tonight? I've got a new DVD I want to watch."

"No, thanks," Santana answered. "But maybe soon."

"Right…"

Brittany exited the janitor's closet. She didn't rush out but it was clear she didn't want to continue the conversation. She had accepted they could just be best friends and yet Santana wasn't even allowing that. She had hurt her.

Santana felt alone. That night she went to Puck's and had to fake it. Seriously though, how low had things become?

When Rachel was yelling at them in the choir room for not practising, Brittany just stood behind her. And when the nurse was prescribing them Vitamin D drugs to increase the energy of their mash-up performance, Brittany didn't even show.

Santana missed her. It had only been two days and she missed her so much it hurt. She missed her best friend and she missed the way she felt around her. That night she traced her fingers over the dent in the window where Brittany had thrown a stone too hard and sighed. She had made a mistake. But how could she correct it?

* * *

><p>The next day Santana walked into the changing rooms and saw Brittany, alone. She was putting on a yellow dress for their mash-up performance. Santana was already wearing hers.<p>

"Hey," Santana said, smiling. Brittany didn't reply. "Can we talk?"

"But we never do that," Brittany replied. Santana sighed.

What could she say? She wanted Brittany back but she couldn't justify how she felt. She wished she could lock her feelings away.

"I'm sorry…" Santana whispered, her eyes watering.

Brittany turned to face her and Santana watched, amazed, as the biggest grin grew across her face. Santana never ever apologised and it must've meant a lot to Brittany that she just did. It was all she needed to say. Brittany knew Santana; she could read her like a book. All she wanted was an apology.

Brittany skipped across the locker rooms and squeezed Santana tightly. Santana hugged her back and breathed in the familiar scent. She was like medicine for her pain.

As Brittany released her, Santana held her hand out revealing a couple of Vitamin D pills.

"Let's go beat the boys," she grinned.

Their performance was on fire. It was like they had all died and gone to heaven. The energy Brittany was eradiating was intoxicating. They nailed the song.

Afterwards Santana and Brittany ran through the halls singing and skipping with the rest of the girls.

"I would just like to say that I think we did a great job," Rachel announced. "I was perfect."

"Yeah, yeah," Mercedes replied. "The point is we are going to beat the boys."

They jumped up and down enthusiastically. Santana felt wired, as if she had drunk too many cups of coffee.

"Let's go," she whispered to Brittany, pulling her away. They skipped outside to Santana's car. Her father, noticing she had been feeling down and assuming it was due to parental neglect, had given her the car as a present.

"It's beautiful," Brittany said, running her hands across the black paint. "Where shall we drive to?"

"Well first I want to test out the back seats," Santana smirked, opening one of the backdoors. "In."

Brittany climbed in and started jumping up and down on the leather.

"I feel wild!" Brittany exclaimed. What were the tablets doing to them?

"Me too," Santana agreed, pushing Brittany against her seats. She started trailing kisses along her neck and jaw.

Brittany caressed Santana's boobs on the outside of her dress. Her hands were shaking.

"I thought we were just best friends?" she asked.

"I was wrong," Santana admitted. "I don't want us to stop. Just never ask me what we are or you'll loose me. I can't deal with this. I don't want any labels. I don't want to think about us. I just want us to do and continue as we have been doing."

"That's fine with me," Brittany stated. "You're my best friend. I was happy how we were anyway."

"Then stay still," Santana softly commanding. Brittany was practically having a spasm against the seats.

"I can't," Brittany replied. "I'm like a jumping bean."

Santana started to kiss her slowly, feeling Brittany's heart pounding against her rib cage. The affects of the tablet however for Santana were starting to wear off. She felt quite calm.

"On second thoughts I'm not too sure I want to do this against my new seats," she explained. "I feel really hot and sweaty after that performance."

"How about we go to mine and have a shower?" Brittany asked. Santana's eyes widened.

"Together?" she purred. Interesting.

Santana kissed Brittany again but this time harder. They would have to take advantage of her back seats tomorrow. She slowly sat up, grinning.

"You're like my own dancing angel," Brittany smirked at her. "Except you're too bad to have a halo!"

"I know," Santana laughed, kissing her again. "So, what were you saying earlier about Mike being hot?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it :) x<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I love this chapter - I think it fits well against the episode it's around and contains funny Santana and loving Brittana moments. Really hope you like it :)**

**And yes, I ship Pezberry as a crack-ship. Santana clearly finds her oddly attractive!**

* * *

><p>"I'm tired of Glee Club," Santana complained as she walked, pinkies linked, with Brittany into the choir room.<p>

"I don't know, I think it's really fun and I like dancing," Brittany replied.

"But I have an amazing voice, I'm extremely talented and it's like Mr Schue is blind to everyone except Rachel." Santana sighed. "You have a good voice as well Brittany, I love hearing you sing but Mr Schue just thinks of us as Coach's lackeys."

"I prefer henchmen; it sounds a lot hotter."

They took their seats at the back of the room and Brittany smiled as Mike sat next to Santana.

"You're a really great dancer," Brittany spoke to him. "I'd know, I'm great too. I can't really sing though."

Santana rolled her eyes; for some reason Brittany would never admit she had a lovely voice. It was as if she felt she was living in someone else's shadow…

"Thanks," Mike replied. "Dancing is my life but it's been a while since I've had a chance to do some."

"Know why?" Santana asked. "It's because Mr Schue doesn't care about us. We're minorities." Mike stared at Santana questioningly before turning to speak to Puck.

The idea of being a minority had been festering in Santana's mind ever since she, Brittany and Quinn had a meeting with Coach Sylvester. Sue was the new co-director of the Glee Club ever since Mr Schue found out about those tablets. Coach had made it clear that she thought Mr Schue was prejudice against those who are different. And Santana was different. She wasn't white, she was a Latina. And racism is still around.

"Oh honey, do you feel like you're being ignored?" Brittany mocked, taking Santana's hand in her own. She squeezed it.

"I'm serious Britt, it's as though you have to be white in Ohio to be noticed."

"I notice you," Brittany replied. She leaned her head against Santana's shoulder as Mr Schuester entered the room. The gesture was small but loving. It sent a shiver down Santana's back.

"Right guys, listen up!" Mr Schuester announced, grabbing a chair and sitting in front of the group. "Things are going to change. As we head into sectionals I want to get some feedback, like what kind of stuff you guys would like to be doing. Is there anything, any music in particular that you guys wanna do?"

"Can we maybe try something a little more black?" Mercedes asked.

"I agree, we do an awful lot of show tunes," Kurt stated.

Santana grinned; things were finally looking up. She knew she could count on the only black girl in the room to bring the house down. She had never really spoken to Mercedes before but she liked her; their voices sounded great together in harmonies. Kurt was okay. Santana admired the way he could be out and proud in the most homophobic city in Ohio, but there was something irritating about him…

"It's glee club not crunk club," Rachel spat at Mercedes. Trust the dwarf to ruin everything….

"Don't make me take you to the carpet…"

"Fantastic. Thank you Mercedes, Kurt," Mr Schue interjected quickly. "Dually noted. Anything else?"

Santana shivered as Brittany sat up and started tracing her fingers along her bare arms. Santana knew it was her way of saying, "see everything's alright now," but Santana wasn't so sure – Mr Schue looked shocked when Mercedes had suggested the idea. She doubted he would be true to his word.

"I can pop-n-lock," Mike offered. Mr Schue looked disgusted.

"Not really what we're going for Mike but noted, noted. Anything else?"

"I'd like to sing some more," Puck offered. "I actually have a really sexy tone to my voice I think the ladies would like to hear."

"Please, we all know the only way this Glee Club is ever going to aspire to anything is if I sing lead vocals," Rachel announced. "I've actually prepared something for this occasion."

Mr Schuester sat in Rachel's seat as she stood in front of the group. Santana covered her ears. Did she have to sing everyday?

* * *

><p>Things definitely improved after that meeting. Coach came in and straightened Mr Schuester out. She took all the minority students and created her own group.<p>

Santana danced proudly as Mercedes sang the lead vocals to 'Hate On Me'. It was their second time practising it and Coach had given her two lines to sing.

The group cheered as they finished and Santana jumped into Matt's arms. She needed someone to hang out with; Brittany was in the other group.

"We nailed that!" Mercedes grinned.

"Yes, yes you did nail that," Coach agreed. "Much better than yesterday now the harmonies have been shared out. And well done, Mercedes. Think you could do that for sectionals?"

"You can count on us, Coach," Tina replied.

The group cheered again.

"Well I want you to all go home and practise your part in the song and then tomorrow we will start choreographing. It's going to be all Mariah hands and belting from now on!" Coach exclaimed.

Santana walked out of the room with Matt and Mike.

"That was actually really good," she beamed.

"You're voice is beautiful," Matt muttered.

"I know."

"Do you know where the others are practising?" Mike asked. "I told Brittany I'd let her know how the session went."

"I can do that," Santana stated. "She is _my_ best friend after all."

"Right," Mike agreed. "You two can talk instead. Well, I'll see you later then."

"Santana, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while," Matt started. "And now you're alone…"

"Why do you think Mike wanted to report back to Brittany?" Santana interrupted him, arms raised. "Do you think something's going on between them?"

"I don't know," Matt replied. "He is really sweet on her. I told him to get in there."

"Get in there?" Santana questioned. "He's not going to 'get in there'. My girl needs more respect than that."

"Well anyway," Matt continued. "What I wanted to ask you was…"

Santana strolled down the corridor, in search for Brittany. They had cheerio's practise soon and so she knew exactly where to find her.

"Brittany!" she exclaimed, seeing the taller girl warming up with Quinn on the football pitch.

"Santana!" Brittany hugged her tightly. "Glee club just isn't the same without you."

She positioned Santana and lifted her leg on top of her shoulder. Santana stood still as she stretched it.

"What's going on with you and Mike?" Santana asked. She wasn't going to waste any time beating about the bush. No time like the present.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you dating him?"

"No," Brittany automatically replied. "Well he's asked me but I said I had to talk to you first."

"You can date people if you want to," Santana muttered. "Do you like him?" She could feel Quinn's eyes on her. Why can't she mind her own business?

"I think so," Brittany rambled. "He's a really good dancer and he's really funny."

"That's settled then," Santana shrugged. "He's a footballer so he'll be great for your reputation. But, thank you for telling me first."

Brittany smiled and Santana relaxed. Brittany could date whoever she wanted but as her best friend she felt she really ought to know first.

"He's taking me out after cheerleading practise," Brittany informed her. "Can I come to yours after?"

"Sure," Santana said absentmindedly as she looked around the pitch. "Hey Brittany, where are the other cheerleaders?"

"Mr Schue flunked them so they're not passing enough classes to be cheerleaders," Brittany explained, swapping legs.

"Why weren't you flunked?" Quinn asked Brittany.

"What?" Santana spat. It was a good thing Brittany's leg was holding her still. "No me gusta! You better watch yourself Fabray, before you have a miscarriage."

Brittany smiled. She was good at Spanish; Santana had been giving her lessons.

"Q! Here, now! Where are my cheerleaders?" Coach roared as she walked onto the pitch followed by a reporter.

"Coach, they're not academically eligible. Mr Schuster flunked them," Quinn explained, running up to her like a dog.

"What?" Coach eyes were bloodshot, so much so that steam would be blowing out of her ears if she was a cartoon. "I will get to the bottom of this right now! He can't do this to me! You three go home and be ready for a full cheerio's practise tomorrow morning!" She marched off the pitch with the reporter running after her. Santana smirked; so Mr Schue knew how to play dirty. Interesting.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Quinn said fetching her bag.

"Take care of yourself," Santana called after her. The sentiment was small and probably confused Quinn to hell but she wanted to show she still cared. Coach would soon find out about Quinn's predicament and then she would need her.

"I'm going to go find Mike, he's practising his dance moves in the choir hall," Brittany said. She kissed Santana on the cheek and skipped towards the school. "Wish me luck!"

"Are you not going to change first?" Santana called after her. No, of course she wouldn't; they always wore their cheerleading uniforms on dates. "Remember to come mine after!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Santana!" Rachel called after her as she exited the school. "How was cheerleading practise? I've just been practising my flawless rendition of 'No Air' with Finn!"<p>

"If it was flawless then you wouldn't need to practice," Santana spat. She considering running but it was too late; Rachel had caught up to her.

"I miss you," Rachel admitted. She tried to link arms with Santana but was unsuccessful. "It's not the same with you lot in Glee."

"You lot? You mean the minorities?" Santana questioned. "Are you lost, Berry? We may be in Glee Club together but I don't remember once acknowledging you…"

"I don't know, I just thought you might want to hang out…"

"Oi Matt!"

Matt was a few hundred yards ahead walking home. He turned and waited for them to catch up.

"Hey Santana, Rachel," he greeted them.

"So Matt, what was it you wanted to ask me earlier?" Santana asked.

"Erm, well…" Matt gulped nervously.

"It just so happens that my evening is free," Santana purred. "How about you treat me to dinner?"

"I'd love to but I'm meant to be babysitting my brother tonight," Matt confessed. "But I would really love to go out with you sometime!"

"Maybe another time then."

"I'm sorry!"

Santana watched as Matt walked away down the street. She sighed.

"Well Berry, today's your lucky day!"

* * *

><p>"You're room is so beautiful!" Rachel announced. Did she have to talk so loud? "It's really sexy!" Did she just use the word 'sexy'? Santana knew this was a bad idea…<p>

"Don't touch anything," she snapped.

"I've always wanted a room like this," Rachel stated, sitting on Santana's bed and stroking the silky covers. "Mine is a bit too juvenile I think."

Santana smirked; if only Rachel could see what she was picturing.

"I'm surprised you still have toys though," Rachel continued, picking up Santana's stuffed dolphin.

"Give me that," Santana snatched the animal off her and hid it under the bed. "It was a gift." Suddenly she felt really guilty for treating Princess Fantastical like that. Brittany would not have approved.

"Get over yourself, Lopez, it's not like it's alive!" she internally shouted at herself.

"So what would you like to do?" Rachel asked, looking expectantly up at her.

"I've got a few magazines we could flick through," Santana suggested. "I normally browse through the fashion pages but they'd probably be lost on you."

"I could help you with your singing?" Rachel offered.

"No."

"I'm an excellent tutor!"

"How about a makeover instead?" Santana wondered. Seeing Rachel looking intrigued she added, "Trust me, I know how to make a woman look good. I've great taste."

"What type of makeover?" Rachel asked.

"I know you like Finn," Santana replied. "So how about I give you something I think he'd like?"

"What about Quinn?"

"It's open season while she's preggers," Santana smirked. "And what else are we going to do?"

Rachel sat up and smiled as Santana kneeled in front of her holding her make-up bag. Normally she would perform such a task at her dressing-up table but she was worried if Rachel had a mirror in front of her that she would keep injecting comments every time Santana tried something.

"Keep still," Santana instructed as she applied some mascara. "And blink." Next - a very light layer of bronzer, concealer and blusher. Santana was good.

"You could be really beautiful if you tried," Santana commented, admiring Rachel's smooth skin. She caught Rachel's eyes for a second as she smiled. Oh god, were they having a moment?

Suddenly a small stone hit Santana's window. Her eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed, jumping off the bed and returning her make-up bag onto her dressing-up table. "Quick, hide!"

Before Rachel could even breathe, Santana grabbed her and stuffed her into her closet.

"Stay there and be quiet," Santana hissed, just in time as a long leg climbed through her window.

"Santana!" Brittany squealed, running into her arms. Santana squeezed her tightly, smiling.

"I wasn't expecting you for at least another couple of hours," she panted.

"I know," Brittany explained. "Mike's parents are really strict. We only had time for a milkshake before he had to go home and do school work."

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yep!"

"Did he pay?"

"Yep!"

"Good."

"Santana," Brittany looked confusedly at the bed. Surely she couldn't see a Rachel outline? "Where's Princess Fantastical?

"Under the bed," Santana shrugged. "She was tired and the bedroom lights were hurting her eyes." Brittany nodded. It made sense, right?

"Hey Santana, can I sleep over tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, I need someone to wake me up for cheerleading practise in the morning!"

Brittany grinned and stepped towards Santana. Her eyes were fixed on her lips. Oh no! If Rachel saw…

"I'm so sorry, Brittany," Santana stopped her in her tracks. "I've done something terrible and hope you will forgive me!"

"What?" Brittany asked worried, stepping back.

Santana pulled her closet door open revealing Rachel.

"I got lonely without you and clearly wasn't thinking straight," Santana explained dramatically. She lifted her hand to her brow. Brittany laughed.

"Hi Rachel," she greeted affectionately.

"Hey Brittany," Rachel said, straightening her shirt and stepping out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?"

"Santana said she'd give me a makeover if I gave her some singing tips…"

"That is not true!" Santana interrupted. Brittany giggled.

"Have you had dinner?"

"Well actually I've not been offered anything while being here," Rachel groaned.

"Sorry," Santana spitted out as Brittany elbowed her. "It didn't occur to me. Coach cut out all the food in our own diets."

"I could order some pizza?" Brittany asked.

"Actually I better be going," Rachel admitted. "My Dad's will be wondering where I've got to. Thank you for inviting me round though, Santana, I had a lovely time."

Rachel turned around to leave and spotted her reflection in Santana's mirror. Her make-up was a work of art. She collected her school bag and smiled at Santana before leaving. The smiled was genuine and full of gratitude. It made Santana feel warm, but only for a split second but she remembered her hatred of the girl. Well perhaps Berry wasn't that bad… She was tolerable in small dozes but what had possessed Santana to invite her over?

"BrittBritt," Santana groaned, walking into the taller girls arms. "Look at the stupid things I do when you leave me." Brittany giggled.

"Actually I'm really proud of you for trying to make friends," she beamed lovingly.

"It will never happen again," Santana replied. "I think I'll just face boredom next time."

"Can we go to your kitchen? I'm starving and you need to eat something," Brittany asked.

Santana groaned again as Brittany grabbed her hand and led her downstairs.

After rummaging through the cupboards Santana admitted defeat and ordered a pizza. They then returned to her bedroom and discussed what DVD to watch.

"I want something light and bouncy!" Brittany described.

"Good luck finding that in my collection," Santana scoffed. "Dark and depressing all the way please."

Santana was sat on the floor leaning against her bed. Brittany was crouched in front of her, rummaging through the DVDs under her widescreen television. Santana once again praised the pervert who invented their cheerleading uniform. Brittany had a perfectly shaped ass.

Santana quickly looked away as Brittany turned and stared at her.

"You can't fool me," Brittany stated. "I know you don't really like dark and depressing." She turned back to the DVDs.

Santana scooted closer to Brittany and was about to stroke her sides when the door bell rang.

"That'll be our pizza," Santana stated, grabbing her purse before exiting the room and running downstairs.

She opened the front door revealing an acne-ridden teenage delivery boy.

"Hello cutie," Santana purred, obviously checking him out. "Is it just me or are pizza boys getting hotter everyday?"

"Erm I, err…" the boy stuttered. He held up the pizza box. "That's twenty-five dollars please."

"Oh no!" Santana exclaimed, looking inside her purse. "I only seem to have twenty!"

"Don't worry," the boy assured her. "Just give me twenty."

"My hero," Santana winked at him. She took the pizza off him and slowly kissed him on the cheek. Normally she would bend down slowly to collect the box but her cheerleading costume would prevent any cleavage being shown. The kiss seemed to do as the boy touched his cheek after.

"Wait…" the boy spoke as Santana shut the door and skipped upstairs to her bedroom.

"Pizza's here," she grinned at Brittany.

"And how much did you pay?" Brittany asked as Santana joined her on the bed.

"Twenty," Santana smirked before changing her tone at seeing Brittany's disapproving face. "What? It's all I had!"

Brittany opened the pizza box to reveal a ham and mushroom pizza. She took a slice and started picking the mushrooms off.

"Why order a mushroom pizza when you don't like mushrooms?" Santana asked.

"Because I know you like them," Brittany replied. She gestured towards the television. "I chose a DVD."

"Which one?"

"Moulin Rouge."

"You know that makes me cry!"

"But I like the songs," Brittany argued. "And we can stop it before the end and make up our own ending."

Santana nodded as Brittany hit play on the remote. She picked up another slice of pizza.

"Santana." Her tone was strict like a teacher. She held out the piece.

"I'm not hungry," Santana shrugged.

Brittany gestured it towards her mouth and made an aeroplane noise.

"No Brittany! I said no!"

Santana crossed her arms but Brittany didn't look shocked at her outburst. Instead she returned the slice to the box, moved it away and turned, kneeling up to face Santana.

She silently stroked Santana's hair with her right hand. Then, she took out the bobble, allowing Santana hair to flow down to her shoulders and caressed her cheek.

Santana's heart started to race. Slowly she uncrossed her arms before turning towards Brittany. Their lips met and Santana let Brittany's hair down so she could loose her hands in the golden curls. She lifted her head higher as Brittany started to pull away. Eventually she lost the battle.

Brittany kissed her slowly once more before grabbing the slice of pizza.

"For me," she said.

Santana took it off her and bit into it. It tasted good but then that was never the problem.

"I have to be thin if I want to be head cheerleader," she explained.

"I know," Brittany replied.

She settled back down into the bed and together they shared the entire pizza.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Where they at? Where they at? Where they at? Where they at?" Santana sang with the rest of the Glee Club. Both sides had joined together while Mr Schue and Coach weren't around. Rachel was right; it wasn't the same without the group together.<p>

Santana and Brittany were dancing at the back of the room. Brittany had a finger pressed to her right ear so she could check she was in tune. Santana wished she would relax and accept that she has a beautiful voice.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, grinning, and swung it up and down. Mike danced over to them and Brittany sang towards him before shuffling to the other side of the room. Santana gestured Matt over and danced with him instead.

"I like the way you brush your hair, I like those stylish clothes you wear," they sang.

The group cheered when the song finished and Santana held onto her hips, panting.

"I miss us all being together," Rachel moaned.

"I hope we don't get in trouble for our covert-jam session," Artie laughed.

"If Sue catches us mingling we're cooked. She told me if she even talked to one of Mr Schue's kids that she would shave my head and I just can't rock that look. Even Justin Timberlake is growing his fro back!" Kurt started. They all laughed.

"Well we go to go you guys, Miss Sylvester is expecting us in ten minutes in the dance studio," Mercedes said.

The group moaned as they said goodbye to each other. Santana walked over to Brittany and hugged her. Rachel smiled to Santana as she left but she didn't return it; couldn't let her get ideas about friendship just because they hung out once. Brittany gestured her hand out to Mike as he exited too.

"I really wish our group could join back together," Mike sighed.

"Mhmm," Santana agreed. "I bet you do."

* * *

><p>After an hour of Sue being overly supportive to her Glee Club, Santana was walking down the corridor when Brittany rushed past her.<p>

"Britt!" she called after her.

"I can't stop," Brittany called back. "I'm being discriminated against!"

Santana stopped, confused. She turned around but quickly stepped back as she nearly collided with Quinn.

"She's ruining my life!" Quinn spat. Santana looked momentarily down to Quinn's stomach but Quinn shook her head furiously. "Rachel! She's after my man and I need to put an end to it."

"What's the hobbit done now?" Santana asked.

"Jacob was going to run a story about me being pregnant but she bribed him so she could get on Finn's good side," Quinn explained.

"Don't you owe her then?" Santana asked. "If the paper had been published Sue would've found out."

"That's beside the point," Quinn argued. "She's trying to steal him off me!"

"Then confront her," Santana replied. "Face her head on publically and tell her to back off."

Quinn nodded, an evil smirk growing across her face.

* * *

><p>"Is that why I saw them arguing in the corridor and Quinn made us sing that angry song?" Brittany asked, sitting on her bed. They had decided to have another sleepover night. "Santana, that wasn't very good advice."<p>

"What?" Santana shrugged, joining her. "If you're concerned about something then it's best just to say it out loud."

"Okay then," Brittany thought out loud. "I'm concerned that you don't eat enough."

"That's not a concern, it's a fact."

"Then I'm concerned that you actually believe you're a minority."

Santana considered this.

"I just want people to notice me," she admitted.

"But if they don't, you know it's not because of your race, right?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana agreed. "I guess."

Brittany learnt forward and kissed Santana's cheek.

"You're perfect just the way you are."

"Why did you leave Mr Schue and join our Glee Club?" Santana asked. She wanted to change the subject. She knew when she blushed, her cheeks turned a violent shade of red.

"Truthfully?" Brittany sighed. "Yours looked more fun and I missed dancing with you."

"And Mike?"

"I guess."

Santana hugged Brittany tight.

"We're minorities anyway," Santana stated. "Who else has such a brilliantly strong friendship as ours?"

"Do you want to take advantage of it?" Brittany grinned, pressing her lips slowly against Santana's.

"Mhmm, yes please," she moaned. She loved sleepovers.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know your thoughts - is there any bit you enjoyed in particular?<strong>


End file.
